The Unexpected
by LilManiac
Summary: Jade finds herself in New York city, and what she encounters leads to an unexpected team up! Please R & R!
1. The Rescue

**Hello guys and gals! Today I'm trying something new! This will be an Animorphs/TMNT crossover, with my favorite character, JADE! :D**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My name is Jade.

And today I was walking down a bustling street in what Americans called "The Big Apple".

Yes, New York. A place I had never been.

And... as always, there was about to be trouble like I'd never known before.

My family had decided to come here for a long deserved holiday, and against my protests, I was forced to come along. Jake and the other Animorphs had told me everything would be fine, although I did worry that the Yeerks could emerge at any time and one of them would be put in danger, or worse... dead.

Ithiell assured me that he would take care of everything, and let me know if I was needed, but it still didn't stop me from worrying.

For those that don't know me, I am a shifter. A shape changer, who has been through many battles with creatures called the Terinans. Then my dad got a job in America, and we all moved here. That's when I met them. By luck or by chance, I'm not sure. But myself and my team were thrown into another battle with aliens. Ones that were much harder to fight.

Yeerks are little grey slugs that can slither and flatten themselves as they crawl into your ear, completely taking over your body. Your arms, your legs, your eyes and anything you took for granted... gone. They move your body, use your voice, smile for you... and you? Well, you get stuck inside your own head, screaming and fighting for control. Sometimes people can push through... but not for long.

And these nasty little buggers had invaded earth, and who knows how many other planets.

Now, where was I?

Oh yes, back to New York.

"Ooomph!" I grunted as I was pushed rudely to the ground by some passer by. I hit the ground, bruising not only my behind, but my pride. Before I could shout an obscenity to whoever had hit me, they had disappeared into the crowd. I mumbled to myself, getting up and trying to avoid being hit again.

Tonight I wasn't just a sixteen year old girl enjoying a family holiday. Tonight I was doing recon, because it just so happened there were rumors of a higher up Visser coming into New York to check the progress of their invasion here. All I had to do was infiltrate the hotel which he was said to be staying, and work out the amount of guards he had, or even find out whether there was a pool nearby. Ithiell and Jake would be on their way in Ithiell's fighter, in case anything went sideways. Which it usually would. Rtaia and the others would be the back up for their back up.

What I didn't know was how differently this night would go.

I brushed myself off, continuing to head toward the street that this supposed hotel/motel would be on. I was also hoping I wouldn't walk into a trap.

I managed to get past the crush of people, moving towards a quieter street. Making sure no one was looking, I tapped my watch again, seeing the tiny little map come up.

"Where would we be without your genius, Ithiell?" I muttered to myself, seeing I was only a couple of streets away. I memorized the path, tapping the watch again, seeing it revert back to a normal old wristwatch. My footsteps quickened, and soon all I could hear was the sound of my feet thudding the pavement, and my heart thudding in my chest. I didn't think I had felt more alone than at that moment.

Without thinking, I started humming a song my mum used to sing when I was little, and that I now sung to my little sister Phoebe. I smiled, thinking of her cute little face, hoping her and the rest of my family were still sound asleep...

A cough brought me back to reality, and I looked up seeing a guy only a little older than me, smiling one of those nasty smiles, and I knew he was either out to rob me or worse.

Quickly, I changed my direction, fast walking across the street in hopes of deterring this delinquent, only to find myself almost walking into another guy that was wearing something similar to the first one.

Great, I had just walked into a gang's territory.

I fastened my pace, turning back the way I came, hearing them follow, snickering.

I tried to slow my heart rate, knowing I had to get out of here, or at least somewhere that I could shift and fight back.

 _Come on Jade! You've met Hork-Bajir who were three times the size of these guys! You'll be fine._ I tried to convince myself, just as I looked ahead of me... and stopped in my tracks.

Two more gang members were licking their lips, coming at me. My eyes searched for an escape route, anywhere I could get the advantage on these thugs. My eyes landed on a dark alleyway. Unfortunately it seemed they had followed my gaze.

 _RUN!_

I bolted for that alleyway, hearing the four start to chase after me, hoping it wasn't going to lead me to a dead end.

Gotta shift...

I reached the alleyway, feeling one of them grab my wrist. By instinct alone, I threw a kick which landed on his hip, knocking him down and freeing me to keep running.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?!" Another one yelled out as I pushed myself as hard as I could, the dark alley around me almost becoming a blur.

I was tempted to yell out some smartass comment, but then my heart sank as I realised I was running towards what looked like a dead end. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows I could throw myself through either.

"Fuck" I hissed, skidding to a stop and turning to face my pursuers.

Before I could think, one of them was throwing a punch at me, and I dodged it, landing an uppercut just under his ribs. It winded him, and he took a step back, anger on his dark features.

"Get the bitch!" He snapped at the other two, and I braced myself for an attack, knowing I had to really be on my guard.

One tried to grab me, but I used his own momentum, grabbing him and twisting his arm behind him, kicking him hard and causing him to face plant into the cement. The other one tried to grab me from behind, but I used all the strength I had to throw him over me, grabbing his arm as he hit the ground and twisting it, causing him to yelp in pain.

The leader, or what I thought was the leader, came at me again, and I was forced to let go, moving myself back and getting into a fighting stance.

He spat on the ground in front of me, getting into his own stance, smiling at me.

"You're gonna pay for that"

"Oh god, bad guy lines, really? I think you need a new hobby" I scoffed, knowing he'd come at me, trying to pick the right time to dodge. I had never faced this many people as myself before. Shifting was the last resort, as I wasn't sure if these four were Yeerks or not, and I couldn't expose myself or the others.

I saw the guy smirk suddenly, and he nodded his head. Before I could wonder what he was doing, a sharp pain exploded through the back of my head, and I collapsed to the ground, the back of my head throbbing.

I fought hard to open my eyes, the pain blinding me and almost causing me to loose consciousness, a part of me knowing I was done for if I didn't get back up and fight. I was either going to be killed or raped. Possibly both.

 _Gotta... get..._

All I could feel was the pain as I tried to cradle my head, feeling blood dripping through my hair, seeing through barely open eyes the four of them coming at me. The last one, the one I'd managed to knock off first, had hit me with something hard. I hadn't even known he was behind me until it was too late.

"Hiiiiya!" I heard a shout, and one of the thugs swear, then sounds of a fight as my eyes refused to stay open to look, the pain becoming too much as I tried to get myself into a sitting position without much luck. From what I could hear, the thugs were getting their own back. There was a thud, and a clang, and suddenly what I could make out as two sets of footsteps running off, one of them wailing about monsters.

"Dude" A voice murmured, and what sounded like another voice shushing the first. I managed to turn my head, looking up through bleary eyes to see four large figures above me. Local people? I couldn't be sure. My eyes just wouldn't focus, and the pain was making it hard to think.

"She's badly hurt" Another voice said, and another hushed voice said "We need to get her somewhere safe, those guys could come back"

"Hospital?"

"No, too risky"

"What's that on her wrist? It's blinking"

"Don't have time for that!" Suddenly strong arms picked me up, placing me against something hard. Amour?

Could these people be vigilantes?

Finally the pain was too much, and my eyes closed of their own accord. Before I knew it I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard the voices arguing more, then I was moving. I felt like I was flying for a moment, an arm securely around me, and the next thing I could feel or hear was muttering about putting a bandage on my head. Something soft was placed under my head, and it was then I realised I was back on a hard surface. Yet... I couldn't work out where I was.

"She should be-"

Suddenly I heard Ithiell's voice through the communicator.

"Jade! Jade! Can you hear me! What happened? Your life signs..."

A grunt, and more voices as I faded back out before I could respond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke with a start, gasping and blindly reaching out, before a hand grabbed mine, squeezing gently.

"Whoa, easy Jade! You're safe now" Jake's voice was soothing, and slowly I was able to focus enough to see those big eyes of his starting at me, his hands gently clasping mine.

"Wait...what?" I looked around, finally able to see I was on some kind of makeshift bed, in the back of the fighter. I could see Ithiell at the controls.

"You're all right, but we found you on the top of a roof" He looked at me, almost asking me how I got there.

"I... there were thugs, but then... did you guys save me?" I tried to sit up, almost slipping back down, but Jake catching me and hefting me into a sitting position, shaking his head.

"Jade, do you remember what happened?"

I looked from Jake to Ithiell, then sighed feeling silly.

"Some thugs jumped me. I tried to run away, down an alley but they followed, one bastard hit me in the back of the head with something" Subconsciously, I reached around to the back of my head as I said this, wincing at the pain as I applied the smallest amount of pressure.

"But... your head was bandaged when we found you" Jake produced a small purple cloth "With this"

I took it gingerly in my hands, seeing blood covering it and realising that the boys must have given me first aid when they'd found me. I touched my head, finding the strong bandage now wrapped around my head. They had

"You don't know who saved you?" Jake asked, a expression serious.

I shook my head, a slight twinge of pain going through my head as I did "I couldn't see, I wasn't exactly in my right mind after that hit"

"Do we have allies?" Ithiell pondered.

"I don't know. Possibly just vigilantes wandering the streets" Jake muttered, almost doing the same facial expression as Ithiell.

"So... what do we do now?"

"Well, you can't go back to your family like this, so I'll call Marco and get one of the Chee up here" Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket, starting to dial.

I turned to Ithiell, and with Jake's help, managed to stand and walk over to him. His hands were flying over the controls, the a concerned look on his face.

"Ithiell"

"The Visser can wait. I think..." He turned to me "I think we need to find out who these people are"

"But, Jake said they're-"

"I know what Jake said. But the problem is..." He sighed, closing his eyes and turning to look straight at me.

"Jade, they left you on the roof of a ten story building, with no plausible way to get up there. At least not as a human. The fire escapes are too far, and there is no opening up on that roof"

"Ithiell, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying they are either super human... or there are more aliens on earth"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **What do you think? Please review!**


	2. The Search

**Chapter 2  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I stared at the rough purple cloth I now held in my hands. Besides the deep red of my dried blood, the cloth itself seemed fairly thick and worn. Like it had been used fairly frequently. And whatever had given it to me...

My mind flashed back to the night before. The arms that held me... the thing I had been placed against... the shadows of these... things... I had seen...

I was barely aware of the others talking on the screen behind me.

"...she needs-"

"No, she's all right. I didn't ignore all of Rtaia's medical lessons"

"I do believe I should be offended by this?"

"You're-"

"Amanda, shes fine, but we now possibly have a new threat. We can't just-"

"And who made you boss?!" Rachel, of course.

"I did" Jake's voice made me look up and over at them. The others on screen looked concerned, all but Rachel.

Rachel looked about to tear out Ithiell's throat.

"Look" Jake continued "They saved Jade's life, so it is possible we could have some new... powerful... allies. But Ithiell is right. They could also possibly be a danger. Even Jade described them as large... people or creatures, we can't be sure"

Ithiell pressed a claw to his lips, thoughtful. "Now, the only creatures that I've heard of that come close, is the _Djabka._ And there is no way they could be here. They have barely discovered flight, let alone space travel. I would say that is another ten years off for them, possibly more"

"Ax?" Jake queried

(No my Prince, I have not heard of any species matching the description Jade has given, then again she gave us only little to work with)

Jake groaned "Ax, how many times-"

"Jade, was there anything else that stood out? The texture of their skin? Did they carry anything?" Marco now, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away and shifted, uncomfortably. He made me feel like I was-

"Oh! It felt..." I closed my eyes, concentrating on the memory.

"It felt tough, almost leathery, but strong"

An image flashed in my mind, and I looked at the others.

"They reminded me of gorillas, actually. But... no hair"

"Hairless apes?" Cassie murmured from the background "I don't think... I might ask my dad about that"

"But Jade, you said they spoke" Marco again... I hate how he looked at me.

"Y-yes" I nodded, going back to look at the cloth. Getting over these questions with no answers.

I didn't know why, but I was fascinated with this cloth that one of my saviors wore, and were kind enough to get me out of harms way, as well as use something of his to try and help me. I wondered... would I have found out who they were, if Ithiell hadn't noticed something was wrong? Would they have stayed with me?

I sighed, leaning back on the door of the fighter and looking outside. We were parked in a small clearing, cloaked in case some random person stumbled upon us. Erik had come up to take my place with my family almost straight away. After all, he was the only Chee that really knew me, and could pass off as me for a longer amount of time. And with all that was going on, we didn't know how long this would take.

I touched the back of my head again, grateful that the bleeding had stopped, and all I felt was a slight tinge of pain on touching it. From what Ithiell and Jake could gather, I had been hit with something hard and metal, possibly a hammer. He was amazed, as was I, that the force of the blow hadn't killed me. In fact, I was surprised I was even up and walking.

Must have been something to do with the Chanaiben blood in my veins. The reason why I could do what I do.

The ability to become anything you wanted, shift into animals, other people, things... it took alot of concentration and practice, but I'd had about six years to get used to it.

I looked at the cloth again, a silly idea sinking in. I didn't know if it would work, but I knew it would be better than standing around arguing about it.

I gently placed the cloth on the floor in front of me, looking at the open hatch. Outside, I could see someone walking around not far off, but knowing by the time I was done they would be gone. Plus, the darkness was setting in, so I doubt anyone would really look twice at what I was about to become.

No one was looking at me, so I closed my eyes and felt the changes begin.

Dark course hair sprouted from my body, and I felt my knees reverse direction. I landed on all fours, my feet slowly becoming dark pads of this creature.

Human teeth were replaced by the sharp jaws of the Chanaiben creature called a Jinnaw. This creature was almost like a panther and a wolf thrown together. The body shape and the muzzle was that of a dog, but the teeth and claws were almost cat-like. And the eyes... oh, the eyes!

If you think an owl has great night eyes, you're wrong. The Jinnaw's night eyes were a whole step above. Nothing was missed by this creature. And it was why I'd chosen to become it.

Slowly, I placed a delicate paw on the cloth, sniffing it and hoping the Jinnaws smell was as good as its sight.

"Jade!" Came the snap, and I saw Ithiell and Jake glaring at me.

(All good, I'll be back soon!) I said as cheerfully as I could muster, grabbing the cloth and taking off into the night. I heard Jake lumbering after me, but I knew I'd be gone before he could see where I went. Plus, he couldn't just run out like I had. Someone would notice him coming out of thin air...

I managed to dart into some bushes, smells invading my nose. Animals, people... the trees, the flowers... everything just jumped out at me!

But from what my senses could pick up, the creature that had used this cloth had never been here.

(Should probably try and start in that alley) I muttered to myself, looking around and realizing for the first time I had no idea where it would be from here. I silently cursed myself, deciding to hunt from the shadows, seeing if I could find a familiar land mark, or even just catch a scent of this creature.

Still, nothing.

(I can see you, you know) Came the voice, and I jerked unintentionally, looking up and seeing a barn owl floating high above me.

(So, you followed)

(Can't have you wandering around on your own now, can we?) Jake's voice cut me slightly. If I were human, I would have been blushing.

(Well... you guys were just yabbering, and I wanted to do something)

(And so now we may have to reset your wound, not the smartest idea)

I flustered again. I was used to Ithiell telling me off, and I usually had some good comebacks. But with Jake it was different.

He made me feel like an idiot for running off like I did. Must have been that boy thing.

(I... I think I can track them)

He sighed, then (Okay, but give me the cloth. It won't work with you slobbering over it)

(Hey, this is a Jinnaw, not a dog) I protested, but did as he asked, and he finally managed to lead me to the alleyway, avoiding the people on the street. To the people that saw me, they probably would have passed me off as a lost dog. Or a shadow.

(Okay, so what now?) Jake asked, landing beside me at the scene of last night. I could see the small puddle of dried blood that I'd left, and clear evidence of a fight. I moved to sniff the cloth, obviously making the owl side of Jake skittish, as he moved back slightly.

(Now I become the bloodhound. Hopefully this beast can pick up a good scent) I sniffed the cloth, smelling what I guessed what was my own scent, looking around and almost being able to see where I had been... almost being able to trace my footsteps on the ground.

I tried the cloth again, sniffing a little further away from the blood, and suddenly.

(Whoa!) The smell almost lit up the area. It was so foreign. Yet... for some reason, it also smelled like it had been around this city for a while.

(What in the world?) I muttered, padding silently around, my nose to the ground, following this new scent.

(You got something?) Jake asked, taking to the sky again.

(I think so... whatever this... this is, it didn't just come here. I don't know how I know, but... this thing has been here for a long time)

(Now that's confusing) He muttered, and I could see him slowly start to circle above.

(Yeah) I wandered around more, until I came to the wall. A fire escape was above me, leading up to a different roof to what I guessed I had been on.

(It goes up there) I mused, wondering how I could follow it up there.

(I dont see anything up here) Jake disappeared from view, then reappeared.

(Hang on, I'll come up and see if I can pick up the scent again) I shifted to owl, landing on the roof and shifting back to Jinnaw.

(Anything up here?) Jake asked as I picked up the trail again.

I followed the scent to the edge of the building, where there was a large gap between this roof and the next.

(How the hell did this... whatever it is... get from here, to there?)

(Jumped? Flew?) Jake offered, once again beside me.

(They didn't have wings. I... I think they... I kind of felt like we were flying at one point, but...)

My mind was trying to piece the puzzle together. But I only had a couple of the pieces, and none of it was fitting.

(I'm going over there)

(Wha-)

Before Jake could stop me, I'd backed up just enough to get a good run up, powering my legs for all they were worth and taking a graceful leap into the unknown.

(JADE!)

I hit the other side with my front paws, my back legs hanging off the edge of building, desperately scrambling to get a footing. Finally I found one, and my front legs helped push me up onto the ledge of the building.

Finally safe, I turned around to see the funniest look on Jake's face. He was the most shocked owl I had ever seen.

(You could have killed yourself!)

(I know, but I just proved something)

He stared at me.

(Whatever saved me, can jump better than a Jinnaw)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jake decided that the best way to track this creature, was to keep me as a Jinnaw for as long as possible. So, being the inventive shifter I was, I gave myself wings for the especially hard jumps. From what we could gather, this creature, and others like it, stayed on the rooftops alot.

(Could be why I couldn't smell them on the ground before) I said to Jake as we continued to go from rooftop to rooftop. From what we could tell, my saviors had left me on that particular rooftop, then went jumping across the tops of the buildings. I could smell times when they had gone to ground, only to come back up on the next building, when they had used something to help their jumps...

(Are these things like... giant frogs or something) Jake muttered as we finally reached a point where they had scaled down the building, and I followed the scent as closely as I could.

(Whoa, they're heading away from the buildings finally) I shifted my wings off, finally back to the black beast Jinnaw I had started out with.

(Maybe we'll get some answers) Jake muttered. I guessed he was finally coming up to the two hour limit.

(Yeah, hopefully. Do you need to sto-) I suddenly couldn't smell this creature anymore, and for one panicked moment I was worried I'd lost the scent.

(Oh... oh no) Jake grumbled, and it took me a moment to realize I was standing something cold, round and metal. I looked down.

(The sewer?)

(Probably)

(Hang on, I need to check) Before he could protest, I was starting to grow large. Thick hair spurted from my arms, which were now becoming the size of cinder blocks. My muzzle now shrunk, and my face became almost rubbery.

(Marco is gonna kill me if he finds out) Jake grumbled, looking around and finally taking the chance to demorph, watching as I finished my shift to gorilla, grabbing the sides of the sewer cap and throwing it aside, barely missing him.

"Grhat!" Was Jake's response, and I shrugged, shifting back to Jinnaw. I was starting to feel drained, but kept on it. If we could solve this puzzle, then maybe...

Maybe I could thank whoever... or whatever, had stepped in and risked their life to save mine.

Jake held out the cloth again, and the scent went up my nostrils, straight away being able to smell the path this creature traveled. Before Jake could protest, I leapt down into the hole, feeling my back legs take most of the weight as they hit the murky water.

I instantly knew this was it. This was where they were. Somewhere in the sewer, of all things.

"Don't go too far. We need to get Ithiell and-"

(I won't, I just... why here? Why down here? I don't get it)

"It's possible they have some sort of ship stuck down here, or even a base. They may be-"

(Shh!) At that moment I'd heard something, my ears flicking forward, straining to hear where it had come from.

All I could hear was the dripping of water, and Jake shuffling around above me.

"I'm-"

(No! I don't know what's down here...or what else is down here)

"Jade, you cant stay down there"

(Ill be-) I went silent, hearing the noise again.

"Jade?" Jake whispered from above me.

(I don't know what it is, but I think it's coming closer)

Sure enough, I was now hearing something sloshing noisily through the water.

And it was coming my way.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Chapter two done! What does everyone think!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D_**


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 3  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I stood there, frozen in spot, hearing whatever they were coming my way. I didn't know whether to run, hide, or fight. The area that I had dropped down into had one way to go, the place behind me was a solid wall.

 _Dammit, how do I get myself into these situations!_ I silently cursed, barely aware of the soft tapping above me, before I looked up and saw Jake indicating I get back up, and quickly.

"Jade!" He hissed, and thats when I realised I was now standing, fully human, in the sewer. How I had managed to shift without noticing would have been a worry, if it wasn't for the fact that I could now see giant shadows on the wall of the sewer, that curved away from me not far. Panic hit me, and I grabbed the later, yanking myself up as far as possible before Jake grabbed me, hauling me the rest of the way up and out of the sewer.

"Quick!" He grabbed my hand, yanking me over to a small pile of bushes not far from the hole, and we both skidded down into them, trying to hide as much as possible. It was harder, as Jake wasn't a small guy...

At that moment, we heard muted voices coming from the tunnel I was just in, and Jake and I shared a worried look. Jake pointed down, and I nodded.

To anyone else it would mean get down. To myself, and the other Animorphs, it meant go small.

I closed my eyes, trying hard to focused on becoming the only thing I could think of at that moment; a cockroach.

Antenna sprouted from my forehead, and my skin started to become the cracked brown of the roach, and extra legs exploded from my sides as I began to shrink. The voices now, were becoming louder, to the point I could only get snatches of the conversation between them.

"...heard something-"

"...is open, do you..."

"Shh! It... gang..."

The voices began to fade as my human hearing disappeared, and the bushes now began to loom over me, opening my eyes and taking a chance to look over at Jake. He was becoming a wolf spider, and I was lucky enough to glance over when I did, as six more eyes exploded out of his face. The human in me shuddered, and I focused harder on completing my shift.

Soon, I was, in all parts, fully cockroach. If I could, I would have stepped on myself. Of all things I had to pick... it just had to be a damn cockroach!

"Check around!" Came the hiss, and at that moment two things happened in succession, and I really wasn't sure which terrified me more.

The bushes above me parted, and at the same time Jake had lost control of his morph, grabbing me with his front legs and stabbing my lovely roach body with his fangs.

(JAKE!) I yelped, now sideways and starting to panic, thrashing my legs helplessly.

At the same time I saw was a foot on the other side of the bushes we had hidden in. But it wasn't a kind of foot I'd seen before. From what I could tell, it was... green?

Maybe my mind was going to much... probably literally from the venom now seeping into my system, cause the voices were now above me.

"False alarm, it's just a spider with it's lunch"

"Duude, I don't know about you guys, but I just heard a voice in my head"

"You heard that too? Weird..." Another voice.

 _Crap! I spoke out loud!_

I tried my best to focus my mind on Jake as the bushes above us were let go, and they moved back into place.

(Jake! Stop! It's Jade!)

"Enough, we need to go!" I was barely aware of what I thought was the voices moving off, feeling Jake start to spin me into a web, probably saving me for later.

(Jake, come on!) I snapped, knowing I had to shift or do something, or he would most definitely eat me.

(Jake, think of Marco naked!) The words came out before I could stop them, and to my surprise it actually worked.

(Wait...what!) I was dropped, a poor mangled excuse for a roach, and felt Jake's massive form beside me step back.

Before I could stop myself, I started to shift back, watching as Jake almost sat down, sounding shocked.

(Shit... how could I loose myself that quickly?)

"It's not your fault" I muttered, finally human, still crouched in the bushes, and looked out.

I didn't see anyone, or anything as a matter of fact.

"Uh, Jake?"

(Yeah?) Finally, he came up to me, and trying hard to ignore my phobia, I picked him up, pointing his eight ugly spider eyes towards the sewer hole.

"What do you think can move a sewer grate back into place, without making a sound?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We managed to get the grate back off, and decided the best thing to do was to do some recon, before heading back to the others. We still had no idea what we were dealing with, but had decided it was best to go in as humans, to seem as unthreatening as possible to these creatures. Jake had asked me to get back in touch with Ithiell, to let him know of the situation before we went any further.

Safe to say, Ithiell was not happy, but with him and Jake being the leaders they were, managed to work out some mutual understanding.

Oh, and I would get some form of punishment when we got back. Just like a little kid...

So here we were, back down that hole that I had leapt down not long before as a Jinnaw, both of us two very wary teens.

It almost felt like a horror movie. And I think Jake agreed.

"I kind of feel like we should be holding hands, or making out, or something silly like that" Jake grinned sheepishly, and in spite of myself, I took his hand. More to make myself feel better than anything. His hand was warm, and he squeezed mine gently in assurance.

"Keep dreaming oh fearless leader" I snickered, finally gathering my courage to say something in return, and we continued down the tunnels.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean... like that?" I asked, indicating to his morphing suit. He must have been feeling a little cold...

"I'll be fine, lets just focus on finding whatever is down here"

"I kind of feel like we should be morphed for this"

He shook his head "Not right now, anything small and we might get lost. Anything big and we could seem threatening. We just have to pretend were innocent teens who got lost"

I snorted, in spite of myself "And what if we find Yeerks down here?"

He stopped, and it was obvious I'd hit a nerve. He let go of my hand, turning to look at me.

"Jade, it might be up to you to slow them down if there are. I can't-"

"I know" I nodded "Chanaiben soup for tea it is!"

He just stared at me, shaking his head and gently pushing me forward.

We continued down the passageway, both of us now almost waist deep in murky water, and I suddenly felt sick.

"Oh god, we're wandering around in peoples waste, aren't we?"

Jake shook his head "Did you have to bring that up? Now I'm thinking it"

"Sorry"I muttered, crossing my arms and continuing down the dark tunnels. We continued quietly, with Jake's arm on my back as we went so we didn't loose each other. Also, so I could try and fight off whatever was down here.

Slowly, the water started to creep higher, until it was under my arms.

"I don't know-" I stopped then, squinting and trying to see ahead of us. The tunnels themselves were winding and seemingly endless, and we had made sure to stick to the most direct path. There was barely enough light to see, which I think made us fairly happy not being able to see what we were sloshing through. But up ahead, I saw a pale yellow light flickering, just beyond another curve in the tunnel we were in. I turned to Jake, but he was nodding.

"I see it too, let's be careful" He gently pushed me forward, and in spite of Jake's warning, I shifted my eyes and ears to that of a tigers, just in case there was something normal me couldn't see or hear. Thankfully, Jake didn't seem to notice.

We rounded the corner, and found the water receded just a little, coming upon what looked like a lone candle in front of a piece of a makeshift door, made by a large thick plank of wood.

"Jake?"

At this point Jake moved around me, looking down at me and noticing my slight changes with a small frown, but not saying anything about it.

"Think we should knock?"

He shrugged, walking over to the door and making me follow. Slowly, he reached for the door, going to what I guessed was knock on it, but stopping himself, instead grabbing the door and gently pulling. The door swung open easily, revealing what looked like another tunnel.

"Jake?"

He took my hand again "Let's go"

He pulled me up to him, and we went through the door.

Inside, the tunnel itself stopped after a few metres, opening up to what looked like a large cavern. My jaw dropped.

All around were what looked like things you'd find in any normal home. Well... almost.

One one wall were several monitors, hooked up to what looked like a very advanced computer system, some actually showing just outside where we had entered, others on news stations or even just on what looked like running computer programs. Near that was a couch and a large tv hooked up in front of it, with several magazines strewn all around and on top of the tv. Another corner seemed to have some kind of punching bag, things you'd find at a gym.

"What the hell?" Jake murmured from beside me. I noticed that this cavern then split off into several other areas, some were pitch black, others I could see had more candles in.

Jake let go of my hand, moving over to the monitors.

"What... is this?" He muttered, more to himself than to me, and I was tempted to follow him, but the enormity of this place just had me rooted to the spot. There was so much in this room, it seemed like several people lived here. But... who would live in a sewer?

Both of us were so entranced in what we were seeing, that we didn't notice the dark figure enter from one of the other rooms until it was too late. My ears picked up a shuffling sound, and my head snapped around to see a blur coming for Jake before I could cry out, or warn him, or even move.

The figure hit Jake, knocking him down with a yelp, before pinning him to the ground.

"Jake!" I cried, and the figure looked at me. For a minute my eyes refused to believe what I was seeing, and all I could think was to fight back and protect Jake.

"Jade, no!" He cried, but it was too late, my legs were already reversing, and sharp teeth emerged from my useless human teeth.

Now it was the figures turn to stare, shocked, as I completed my transformation to white tigress, leaping into action.

I managed to knock the figure off Jake, and it rolled away, getting into a fighting stance. I was still not really focusing on what I was seeing.

"Stop Jade!"

(I'm not letting it hurt you!) I replied as I felt Jake touch my flank, but there was nothing he could do to stop me now. This creature had initiated hostile contact, and I'd reacted.

It's tail whipped, almost unconsciously, and my already tense body reacted to the movement, my back legs preparing to pounce.

"Ja-"

But it was too late, I leapt into the air, right at the creature that I still couldn't believe was in front of me.

(OOMPH!) Before I knew it, something hit my side and sent me crashing to the floor, the thing that hit me tumbling with me, finally pinning me to the floor with some object. That's when my mind finally focused on this creature that had straddled my cat form, a large heavy stick across my front paws and neck, pinning me.

(Wait...what... the...)

"Yeah, I'm seeing them too"

 _Them?_

Above me was what I would have to swear was a giant turtle. With a big purple bandanna covering its eyes, and cloth and what not covering parts of its body. On the top of its head were big goggles, and...

Suddenly its expression changed, and I realised I'd once again shifted back without being able to stop it.

"It's the girl!" Came another voice, and the pressure on my neck loosened. The creature above me looked both shocked and confused.

"Giant turtles?" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Well, this day just got alot more interesting"

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Chapter three done! What does everyone think!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D_**


	4. The Clash

**Chapter 4: The Clash  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I stared up at the huge creature above me, who seemed to be having trouble catching it's breath. It was drawing in air very slowly, the expression on its face a strange mix between confusion, shock and another emotion I couldn't just place. I couldn't help but get an air of intelligence from this creature.

He reminded me of Ithiell...

"Um, here..." The voice that came from the creature above me seemed male, and he got up, offering me a hand to take and rendering me utterly speechless. I placed my now small human hand in his much larger, green and three fingered one, and he helped me up with ease.

"Jade?" Jakes voice shook me out of my stupor, and I turned to look at him, then back to...

"You saved me, didn't you" I looked up at what I thought now of as a him, and if he had been human, I'm sure he would have been blushing.

"Well, yes-"

"Donnie!" Another voice snapped, and my head turned to see three more of these creatures, each with their own coloured bandanna over their eyes. And beside them, not far off...

A giant rat. That was the shadow I had seen attacking Jake, and one that I couldn't believe I was real. It was wearing some kind of tattered red overcoat is all I could guess, a staff by its side.

"Whoa... you were...and now youre..." Came the voice from the orange one, and he stepped forward, pointing at me, almost grinning. The one in the red slapped the back of his head, and he helped in response, slipping back beside the others.

"Jake?" I turned to him, and he met my eyes with his own. I was hoping he would give us a direction to go.

"May we ask, who you are?" Finally the rat spoke up, and I turned to him, almost yelping when I realised he was beside me.

"I have never seen one of your kind. Girl, who can become a feline"

I blinked, turning once again to Jake. This was his call, not mine.

He sighed, stepping forward "I think... "

"Yeerk" The words blurted from my mouth, and Jake tried to send me a "shut up" look, but my eyes were trained on the purple one.

I watched him closely as I said this, and the confusion on his face told me everything.

"Jake, they have no idea"

"No idea about...?" The purple one now spoke, and our eyes were locked. Now it was a game of who would look away first.

"Yeerks" I repeated, just to make sure.

"Jade, you really-"

"No, Jake... they have no idea"

He sighed, and I was finally able to tear my eyes away from those deep eyes to look at him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The red one finally snapped, stepping forward and glaring at first me, then Jake.

"Yeah!" Orange piped up "And whats with the cat stuff?"

"Shut up Mikey" The one in blue grumbled, pulling what I could only guess as the youngest one back.

"I do believe we have much to discuss" The rat said, looking finally at Jake, who he had suddenly popped up beside. For a giant rodent, he was pretty fast...

Jake looked at him, and then nodded.

"You're right. Jade?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Call in Ithiell"

"No need" Came a very familiar, and slightly ticked off, voice from the entranceway.

We all looked to see Ithiell, in the flesh, standing in the doorway.

"Holy crap! Raph, look an alien!" The one in orange slapped the red ones shoulder, almost jumping up and down excitedly. The one in red rolled his eyes.

"Well, this was unexpected" Came Ithiell's response.

Little did I know how interesting this would all get.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The orange one, which I know knew was named Michelangelo, stared at me intently as Ithiell reset my wound. Beside us, Jake was finishing off his story about the Yeerks. Each and every one of them, to put simply, was stunned. None of them knew about this invasion obviously.

"So... this is a big deal then" Leonardo mused, sharing a look with Splinter. We had managed to get the introductions out before sitting down and starting out tale. Ithiell had told them of our story first, so they understood why I could become a giant cat, then Jake took over when it came to the Yeerks.

I was sure none of them were infested. Firstly, these giant talking turtles had earholes about the same size as Ithiell's. And their sensei, Splinter, rarely, if at all, had been up to the surface. Which meant he wouldn't have been able to interact with anyone on the surface.

At least, that's what I'd hoped.

I felt a final tug, then Ithiell patted my shoulder "You're good to go. Just don't shift like that again"

I sighed "Yes _dad_ "

Michelangelo giggled, and Raphael slapped the back of his head again, shushing him once again. I couldn't help but smirk, then caught the eye of Donatello again, blushing a little and looking away. I still hadn't properly thanked him for helping me, and wasn't sure how to get the words out.

"And that is why we're here" Jake finished, looking up again from fiddling with his hands. I knew he wasn't sure if these... what I guessed were other aliens... could be trusted. I was tempted to go over and stop him from fiddling. He was a leader, and-

"Thank you" Splinter spoke up, breaking into my thoughts "Now, we must tell you our tale"

And so, he proceeded to tell us the tale of the radioactive goo that transformed himself, and his four "sons" into large mutants. And then how he discovered a book on martial arts from it, teaching the turtles as well. It was fascinating, but something tugged at my subconscious.

"That sounds strange... do you know for sure if it was man made?" Ithiell perked up, shifting his weight forwards.

"Well, the compound has several-" Donatello spoke up again, but Splinter put a hand out, and he quietened.

"No, we do not" Was Splinters answer, and Ithiell seemed to muse over that answer.

"Jade" I jumped at the sound of my name, turning to Ithiell. He had his hand out.

"I need your watch"

"Oh" I fumbled with it, and Jake finally came and helped me get it off, handing it to Ithiell. Straight away he went to work, opening the watch and tapping furiously at all the little buttons inside. I slowly became aware of Donatello creeping closer, mesmerized by Ithiell's actions. I smiled a little, finding this big hulking turtles curiosity kind of cute.

"Are you all right Jade?" Jake was suddenly in front of me, gently placing a hand on my partially bandaged forehead.

"Uuuh, yeah, why?"

"Cause you're face is burning. Is the bandage-"

"Oh no, I'm fine" I assured him, moving his hand away and turning back to Ithiell, who now was looking up at Donatello, then from him to Splinter.

"Do you mind if I use your-" He pointed to the mass of computers behind him. Donatello nodded, indicating he could. Ithiell smiled, winking at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her"

I didn't have any time to think what, because at that moment Ithiell yanked something from my watch/phone, connecting it to something on one of the computer consoles, his fingers flying across the keys. Seconds later, a big blue face greeted us.

"Whoa!" Came a yelp, then a thump, and I turned to see Michelangelo had fallen of his seat, and all I could see was his legs flailing about as his brothers went to help him up. I let out a snort, covering my mouth as everyone then turned to look at me.

(Prince Jake) Came the thoughtspeak voice, and I heard Jake grumble beside me.

"It's me"

"Have you been captured?"

"No Ax, we're all fine. But... I have to ask something" Ithiell looked concerned.

(What are those creatures with you? Are you in danger?)

"Ax! Focus here!" Jake snapped, and all four eyes turned to Jake.

(Prince Jake, what should I be-)

"Ax" His attention was now back on Ithiell "You know more about the Yeerks than any of us, so I need to know-"

"Oh this can't be good" Raphael muttered.

"Do you know if the Yeerks have ever done any experiments to create something like a-"

"A mutagen" I caught on then, my throat dry now.

(The last I heard, they were creating a component that could amplify their ability to harness-)

"In other words, a mutagen" Jake sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Waiiiiit a minute" Donatello got up, a look of utter disbelief on his face "Do you mean to tell me, that the reason we exist is because of some... some..."

"Some goddamn mind stealing aliens!" Raphael finished, his hand hitting the first thing closest to him. Safe to say, he looked ticked.

"My sons, stay calm"

"We don't even know if all this is related or not" Leonardo backed his sensei, getting up from his spot next to Splinter.

(Ithiell, I can check reports, but I remember hearing about a blue and green planet which was said to have been invaded by the Yeerks approximately seventeen years, three months-)

"Ax, I think I know why this Visser is here. If this is the same thing that we're thinking... we could have a big problem"

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _And another chapter down! Hope you're all enjoying!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D_**


	5. The Discovery

**Okay guys, just to let you know, I'm basing these turtles off the last movie (2014) as they are probably the turtles people most remember. Originally I was going to try and make them like the original movies, but not many people really know what they look like or anything, so if you're trying to picture these guys, please picture them as the most recent ones in the movie :)**

Hope that helps everyone! Now, onwards!

 **Chapter 5: The Discovery  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My wings didn't make a sound as they carried me over the city of New York. Below me, I could see two figures leaping from rooftop to rooftop, running in the same direction I was flying. I was amazed at how easily they were keeping up with me, watching as they sometimes helped each other by giving one a boost, or I saw some sort of weapon like a grappling hook fly out, either attaching to something on the next building, or the other one grabbed it, hauling them over.

It was almost mesmerizing, to the point I almost lost direction.

So, the plan was, that I would go and do the recon that I had originally planned to do that first night I'd been jumped. Jake and Ithiell had to go back to the others for the moment, Jake to update the Animorphs on the new situation. As for Ithiell, he had this idea to start doing some tests on the turtles, and Splinter, to find out if he could pinpoint the components of this mutagen in their blood. However, all his equipment was back with Rtaia. So that left me alone with our new friends.

But Ithiell, Jake and Splinter had all agreed that I wasn't to go alone. So, Leonardo stepped up, and because they all thought I might need someone technical, they asked Donatello to come along too.

So now I was being followed by the two, to the hotel where this Yeerk was heard to be staying. I only hoped it wasn't a trap, and I was leading these two into something that could possibly get them killed.

(Not far guys ) I said, backtracking then gliding over them, causing both of them to jerk a little at my voice.

We also had to explain what the Animorphs called "Thought-speak" to them. I was pretty sure it was still a hard concept for them to understand, as every time I did they seem to jump in surprise.

I heard Leonardo grunt a little, but continued to follow as I started to guide them again, finally seeing the name of the hotel, the sign flashing brightly as I flew over it, hearing the grunts of the turtles as they leapt over onto its roof. It was amazing how these massive creatures could land so silently.

I turned myself back towards the roof, tipping my wings just enough, flaring when I was close to the ground and landing neatly in front of the pair. I caught Donatello looking at me once again with awe. He had almost the same face on when he'd taken me down in the lair. I think mostly because he knew what was coming next.

I closed my eyes, and began my shift back to human. Delicate feathers gave way to soft skin, my beak pushed back into my face, softening and readjusting itself to become a nose and lips, sharp owl claws smoothed and extra toes emerged from the shifting flesh.

I stood up slowly, my change complete and daring to peek at the two. Donatello was giving me a funny look, his head tilted sideways, and Leonardo had an awkward smile. They obviously still weren't used to seeing a human become an animal, and then human again.

I blushed a little "Well, here we are"

Leonardo nodded "What now?"

"Well" I scratched the back of my head, looking around for the rooftop entrance "I need to go in as a human, and find this guys hotel room"

"Won't you be in danger like that" Donatello spoke up, looking concerned as he shifted his glasses on his face. I once again took in how strange it all was; a girl who could become any thing or animal, standing in front of two giant, mutant turtle teenagers, one with broken glasses and both with fairly deadly weapons on their backs.'

I shook my head, getting looks from Leonardo, and sighed.

"Honestly, I can't remember when I haven't. But this is recon, so I should be all right. Eric believes the Visser is currently out at a 'charity' event, so we should be all right to go in. And no one's going to notice a girl wandering through the halls"

"So, what can we do?" Leonardo asked, looking like he was ready for a good fight. I looked around, my eyes finally landing on the rooftop entrance.

"Well, unless you can follow unnoticed, I suggest you-" I turned back to look at them, jumping a little when I saw they were gone.

"Uhh..."

 _Must be a ninja thing_. Was all I could think as I turned to the door, walking towards it. I pulled on the door, realising it was locked, and sighed.

"I'll get that for you" Just as suddenly as he was gone, Donatello appeared beside me, slipping a small device in his hand into the keyhole, hearing the lock click. I looked up at him, and to my surprise, he smiled at me.

"We'll be here" He winked at me, then was gone again, and I couldn't help but smile a little, opening the door and finally entering the hotel.

I had to admit, these guys were good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The hotel itself seemed devoid of people. I didn't hear much of anything either.

Normally you'd hear T.V's going, or people talking in their hotel rooms, things clunking around inside... but this place, I heard nothing. I didn't even see a dinner tray stuck out in the hallway.

"Something doesn't feel right" I muttered, knowing they could probably hear me, but not getting a response.

Slowly, I walked over to one of the executive suites and stopping at the door. Number 503. According to Erik's information, this was it.

"This it?" Donatello once popped up beside me, causing me to jump.

"Scare the crap out of me why don't you"

His response was a small sheepish grin.

"Where's Leonardo?" I asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"Oh, he's taking out some of the security cameras, so we can help you without getting seen"

Hmm, good idea.

I heard a clunk then, turning to see what looked like a shadow down the hall, and from Donatello's response, it wasn't Leonardo.

"Quick!" I hissed, seeing a supply closet across the hall, hoping it wasn't locked and pushing him towards it and opening it.

I almost tossed him in, noticing the shape of that shadow and throwing myself in as well, shutting the door.

"Shit" I hissed, then realised I had to press quite close to Donatello to close the door properly. I felt him tense up, and I managed to turn a little, looking up at him, barely able to make out his features, pressing a finger to my lips. He nodded, frowning. He must have known this couldn't be good.

I heard the heavy footsteps, then a clunk of the Hork-Bajir that was going down the hallway, hearing him finally speak.

"Hall... clear" The guttural voice was just outside the closet, and instinctively I pushed a little closer to Donatello, biting my lip and trying hard not to make a sound. His warmth was surprisingly soothing.

I heard the Hork-Bajir start to head off, but then stopped. I started to panic, hoping he hadn't heard the sound of my breathing.

I couldn't fight like this! And I couldn't ask him to fight this creature, he'd be cut to pieces!

It felt like hours, but were probably only seconds, but slowly, almost achingly slowly, the Hork-Bajir started to head off. I heard what I hoped was him disappearing down the hallway, looking back up at Donatello, who looked more confused than worried now.

"Is it safe?" He asked in a hushed whisper. It was then I realised we were pressed rather closely together.

"Um...yeah, I think so" I managed to choke out, hoping he couldn't see how red my face must have been, scrabbling for the doorknob behind me, also finding how squashed we were and having trouble. Had to get out of here!

My breath caught in my throat as I was finally able to turn the handle, feeling myself start to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" Before I knew it strong arms wrapped around me, and he twisted us as we both now fell, landing on his back and me landing on top of him.

He'd just...

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking up at me. His arms were still around me, and I was now once again pressed close to him. I was sure my face was bright red by now.

"You just.. you-"

"Are you two done messing around?" Came the voice from above us, and I felt Donatello let go of me, scrabbling up to see Leonardo, arms folded over his chest, a strange kind of smirk on his face.

"Uh...we were...and..." Donatello stuttered.

"I saw it" Leonardo stared at me.

"Hork-Bajir" Was my response, my embarrassment fading "And if he's doing what I think he's doing, it means something big"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Donnie once again used his little device, getting us into the room without any trouble. And to my surprise, Leonardo insisted on going first, pulling out a sword and heading inside. Once he gave the all clear, Donatello and I followed him.

I was actually amazed at how big the room was. Well... rooms. It was split into several different areas, and almost looked more like a giant apartment than a hotel room. A king size bed looked small, due to the bedroom area itself being so large. There was even a large balcony, which I could see through the open blinds.

"This is huge" Donatello gaped, and I nodded in agreement. I went over to the large closet, opening it and seeing if possibly there was a briefcase or something I could shuffle through, to get some information on this Visser. Unfourtunately all I could find was clothes.

"Okay, so it's a woman" I mused, closing it and going over to a pile of papers strewn on the coffee table.

"What should we look for?" Leonardo was suddenly in front of me.

"Well, anything that might lead to her identity, or what she might be here for. I get the feeling she might be a little less careful, due to Hork-Bajir patrolling the hallway"

"So..."

"So it means we could actually be in deeper than I thought" I muttered "This is probably more than a hotel"

Leonardo looked a little confused, but then shrugged and started to wander around, doing as I suggested.

I went through some documents, not finding anything of note. Mostly just sharing meeting information which Erik had already supplied, fliers, some kind of bills for events from what I could gather-

"Hey, could this help" I looked up to see Donatello hand me what looked like ID cards, drivers licenses-

I stopped cold, grabbing them out of his hand and looking closely, even going over to the window to see better in the light.

"What, what is it?"

 _Could it be..._

I looked up at him, a frown now on his face.

"This is... this is Visser One's host. Marco's mum..." My voice caught in my throat, panic rising.

"So, she's-"

"Jade! Hey, I found somethin!" Leonardo's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I shook my head, heading over to where I heard his voice coming from, with Donatello close behind.

Seems he had found the bathroom. Like the rest of the hotel room, it was massive. A large shower, two sinks, a-

"Oh no" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, then a voice "What is it?"

In front of us, was just a normal looking spa bath. But in it, a thick yellow sludge bubbled and moved, almost having a life of its own.

"That... that's a small Yeerk pool" I finally managed to get out, and I heard Leonardo make a strange noise from the back of his throat.

"So... this is what they go into every three days?" Donatello spoke up, and somehow I managed to nod.

A cold shiver ran up my back, and I grabbed his arm "Donnie, do you think you can get me into another room with that device?"

"Uh...sure, but-"

"Come with me" With a little effort, I managed to drag Donatello along with me, with Leonardo following close behind.

Carefully, we headed out the hall, then over to another room, which he unlocked without difficulty. Like before, Leonardo went in first, then gave the all clear.

I ran in, straight for the almost identical bathroom, seeing the same kind of sludge in this bathtub.

"Oh no, that means... oh god..."

"What? What's going on?" Leonardo demanded, and I knew he was reaching for me, but at that moment my instincts told me to run, and I bolted out the door, before I collapsed in the hallway, my stomach finally giving in and removing the contents of my lunch for me. All this information... all this news...

"Jade" A hand was now on my back as I finally gave up the last of whatever was in my stomach, wiping my mouth on a sleeve and collapsing back on my haunches.

I looked up to see worried eyes through those glasses of his, and sighed.

"They have portable Kandronas here, and if it means what I think it does...well, it means they've found a way to make personal Yeerk pools"

He bit his lip, considering "Okay, but what about that woman?"

"Visser one. She's the highest Visser there is. Her host is Marco's mother. So whatever else is happening here, its big. Bigger than I think even Erik realised"

He looked worried, and I just as I started to wonder where Leonardo was, there was a shout.

"Hey!" Came the voice, and we both turned to see what looked like a human holding, to my relief, a normal pistol.

"Andalite!" Came the annoyed shout, and before we could react, he was firing.

"Whoa!" Before I knew it, Donatello had put himself between the man and me, and I panicked for a moment, before I realised the bullets were bouncing off his shell. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Nice trick"

"I can't stand like this forever" He responded, and I nodded then.

"I got this" Before he could ask what, I started to shift. He looked a little confused, before nodding, the man shooting again.

When I was done, I coiled my powerful muscles under me, looking up at him and saying (Leap frog!)

He nodded, crouching down a little, and I leapt onto his shoulder, surprised at how well he took my weight, before using everything he had to catapult me back into the air.

Straight at the idiot shooting...

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _AAAAND DONE! What do you think guys? How am I doing?  
_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D_**


	6. The Escape

**Chapter 6: The Escape  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Come on!"

I grabbed the Dracon beam from my waist, firing wildly as Donnie dragged his brother. It sliced into one of the lights, making the whole thing explode, shattering glass and whatever else down on the Controllers as we rounded a corner. I saw them duck as I turned back to Donnie to try and help him with Leo, finding he'd reached a door, using his key to open it, and together we fought to drag his brother inside.

Without thinking I grabbed one of the Katanas from Leo's back, causing Donnie to make a strange sound, but I ignored him as I rushed back out the door, aiming for what I hoped was a clothes chute not far from us, throwing blindly and seeing it stick in the carpet.

Close enough.

"Jade!" I dove back inside the door, almost skidding and hearing the voices and footsteps coming closer, turning and shutting the door as softly as I could behind me, grabbing the first thing I could find and pulling it towards the door. It was a heavy glass table, and Donnie helped with it, both of us panting at the effort.

I put a finger to my lips, both of us going silent as possible as we heard the footsteps thudding right outside the door. Both of us didn't dare to breathe, hearing the voices literally outside the door, confused but then obviously seeing the sword and rushing off to the clothes chute.

More shouts, and neither of us dared move until all sounds had died down from outside.

I let out a slow breath, watching as Donnie slowly returned to his brother. He looked beat.

"I'm sorry for your brothers-"

"It's okay, it bought us some time" His response was slow as he tapped his brothers chest, trying to wake him up. He'd been knocked cold by a large Hork-Bajir, who was actually planning to shish kebob him, but instead swung his arm and got a hell of a shot. Straight into the wall, and hard.

If they had used the Dracon beams...

I sighed, going to find some heavier things to put against the door. If we were lucky, the hall would serve as a way to whittle them down to a single file, and if and when they came back, we would be in a better position to defend ourselves against them.

I had been stupid. There were more Controllers around than I'd thought, and we'd barely been able to hold them off, before Leo was knocked out. And then there was also... I'd found I'd shifted back... again. Without being aware of me even shifting.

This was getting to be a big problem.

I sighed, focusing again, relieved when I was able to complete a shift, going and finding whatever the gorilla could move and place it securely against the door. Behind me, I could hear Donnie trying to wake up Leo, without succeeding.

I shifted back, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt rush through me.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't-"

"It's not your fault" He responded, almost too quickly, and tears pricked my eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath, letting out slowly and felt the guilt reside slowly, sitting on the other side of Leo, turning him a little to look at the back of his head.

Sure enough, a small dark lump was beginning to form.

"I...I can't wake him" Donatello looked worried, and I placed Leo's head back down, checking his neck for a pulse, hoping that the turtles had veins in the same kind of areas humans had.

I looked up at Donnie, trying to smile a little "He's alive. We just need to wake him up"

Donnie frowned, scratching his head just below his binoculars "He's always been a deep sleeper"

"Guess it's just going to take a little bit then" I responded, seeing Donnie open up something like a big blue screen, tapping away on his wrist.

"Well the variables of us waking him up and getting out are..." He stopped, and the screen disappeared.

His eyes met mine "Let's just say they're not good"

I couldn't help myself then. I went over to him, putting my arms around his kneeling form and hugging his shoulders. He placed a big hand on my arm, sighing.

Tears sprung to my eyes then, the guilt welling up in my throat, and I fought to suck in a deep breath as the tears rolled down my cheeks, unable to keep them in.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry. If I hadn't shifted back when I had... Leo wouldn't have had to dive in when he did"

He shook his head "If Leo hadn't got there first, I would have been there"

His admission left me a little speechless. I'd most definitely underestimated these amazing creatures.

I squeezed his shoulders a little, giving in to the temptation to kiss his temple, then moving away and looking around.

"I gotta get you out of here"

"I'm not leaving without Leo" Straight away, and I turned to him, shaking my head.

"It's my fault for getting you into this, so I'm gonna get you out, both of you, okay?"

To my surprise he got up, reaching over and touching my cheek with his thumb, wiping away the last of the tears. He then smiled at me, a genuine smile that I guessed was meant to make me feel better, but instead made me feel more guilty.

These turtles, whose biggest worries until a few nights ago, had been stomping out the crime in New York, were now thrust into a battle that I doubted they could fight.

As strong and as powerful as they were...

"Jade" Donnie wiped another tear away, and I forced a smile back at him, taking his hand in mine and pulling it away from my face, holding it for a moment.

"Don't you worry. I'm gonna get you out of here, even if it kills me"

"Now, that's a bit harsh-" He stopped when I let go of him, turning and once again looking around the room. The door was a no go, and there were no windows...

I turned to the balcony, walking over to it and opening the large glass sliding door with a little trouble. I looked up to the roof, then straight down. Below us, was a large fancy pool, lit up by the small bulbs in it. It was pretty.

"I doubt wed be able to get you guys out this way" I said finally, looking around again and seeing Donnie had gone back to trying to wake his brother up.

Looking at him, an idea struck me.

"Dammit, I'm an idiot" I muttered, moving my arm up and furiously tapping at the watch/communicator I had. How could I have not thought of this before!

To my utter disappointment, nothing happened.

"What the?" I tapped the buttons again, this time only a small blue light flashed, then vanished after a few seconds.

"Goddamit Ithiell! Well done on breaking the only thing I had to communicate with you!" I snapped, yanking it off my wrist and throwing it as hard as I could onto the ground, the back popping off and little bits falling out onto the floor.

"So.. what do we do now?" Donnie asked, eyeing the now broken device, then looking up at me.

"I... I don't know. I'm going to check the hallway"

"Are you sure that-"

"I've gotta get you out of here" I shook my head, stopping him from saying more. He sighed, looking at his brother again.

"Take care" He finally looked up at me "I'll try and wake him again"

I nodded, forcing a smile.

"If all else fails... I got my shooty lazer gun" I tapped my Dracon beam, earning something like a snort from the turtle. Before I let myself react to it, I turned, focusing on shifting. I didn't like the idea of him seeing me become this ugly thing, but I had no choice.

So, roach I went.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I wandered around the halls aimlessly for what seemed like ages, knowing we were quickly running out of time and not knowing what else to do. So, I shifted back, finding myself right next to the Katana I'd thrown.

I touched the hilt, suddenly aware of the beauty of this weapon. I didn't mind swords...

"Hey!"

My head snapped up, seeing a human controller pointing a gun at me.

"Andalite, don't-" I tried to grab the sword, but the Controller fired, barely missing me. By some miracle, the bullet had hit the Katana, bouncing cleanly off its blade.

"Oh crap" Were the only words out of my mouth as I let go of the sword, pumping my legs for all they were worth and almost slipping as I dove around the corner wall, scrabbling up to take cover as he shot again, yelping as a bullet grazed my arm.

"Come back here!" I heard him running as my shaky hands went for the Dracon beam I had, clumsily fumbling to get it into a position to fire it.

"You!" At that point he came around the corner, pointing the gun at my head, smirking.

That smirk dropped to one of horror as he realised there was the barrel of a Dracon beam right at his chest.

"Bye bye ugly" I pushed the trigger, at the same time slamming his other hand away as he fired his gun, barely being missed by the bullet.

I collapsed to the floor, the Dracon beam slipping out of my hands and sliding away, as I looked up and realised I'd...

Well, lets just say there was nothing left of Mr Controller.

I shakily got up, realizing then just how close I'd come to having a bullet in the head, sucking in deep breath then grabbing the Dracon beam and getting up, going over to the Katana and grabbing that as well, shoving the Dracon beam into my waist, then pulling the Katana close to my chest as I came to the door, closing my eyes and focusing on shifting the Katana into my change.

I scrabbled back under the door, seeing Donnie was now in a defensive position with his Bo, looking down at my small form as it began to grow.

"Jade! What happened to-" He was cut short as I threw the Katana at him.

"No time, I think I might have messed up, and now the others wont be far behind"

"Wait, what happened... I heard gunfire!" He protested, almost following me as I grabbed a cup, then filled it with water from the sink, going over and splashing it on Leo's face.

Still nothing.

"Yeah, that was a human Controller. I'd probably be dead-" I stopped talking, slapping his cheeks hard.

"I tried everything, he's out cold"

I rubbed my eyes, letting out a strangled sound, then slapped him again. Finally, I yelled.

"LEO! I'M GONNA KISS YOU IF YOU DONT WAKE UP!"

Nope.

"Come on Leo, we need you. WAKE...UP!" Donnie suddenly slapped him hard on the chest, and he visibly jerked, then gasped, trying to scramble up, but failing.

"Wait...what...who?"

We both breathed a sigh of relief, and Donnie helped his brother up.

 _Thump thump thump!_

"Oh crap" I groaned.

"What's going on, where am I?"

"Explain later, you guys gotta-"

A sudden explosion knocked us all on the floor, knocking the wind out of us. Seconds later, came a shout. I turned to the door, seeing they were trying to push what was left of the piles of furniture from the door.

"Guys! Go" I pushed Leo, indicating to the open glass door.

"But-"

"I'll cover you!" I grabbed my weapon, firing blindly and watching as the Controllers ducked.

"Jade"

"GO-"

 _Tsseeew!_

 _Tssseeew!_

They fired back, and we all ducked behind any cover we could find.

"We're not leaving you" Came Donnie's answer as I fired again, seeing they were still advancing. It wouldn't be long now..

"Why won't you just go! Once you're out, I'll follow!"

"Now why don't I believe that" Leo had pulled out his Katanas deflecting one of the bullets that had come his way.

"Don't worry, I got a backup plan" Donnie's calm voice in all the chaos confused me, and I had no time to think before a shot grazed past me, and I blindly fired.

I kept firing, thankfully hearing the two head towards the window.

 _About damn time_ , I thought, yelping as another shot barely missed me, ducking further down.

"Give up now, Andalites!"

"Screw you, jackass!" I yelled again, firing, and continuing to fire until the weapon jammed, and I threw it way in frustration.

I ducked, screaming as more shots came my way, putting myself into an almost fetal position against the wall. I couldn't see an easy way out that didn't involve me being burnt to a crisp.

"Heads up!" Something thumped into the middle of the room, and I heard a distinct hissing sound, and then the smell of smoke invaded my nose. Did someone start a fire? I couldn't see anything!

"HAAAYYIII" Came the another shout, then I could hear what sounded like metal clashing, then the Controllers yelling out.

Suddenly I was being swept up by strong arms again, and I did the only thing I could do. Hold on.

"Told you I'm... we're.. not leaving you!" Donnie's voice came out as Leo shouted something, and suddenly I felt like we were falling. I saw Leo below us, hitting what looked like an open hatch. Donnie let go of me with one hand, reaching it out and, grabbing his brothers hand as we fell, and he caught both our weight, hauling us into the fighter.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Sorry about this chapter guys, I hope it was still enjoyable!  
_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	7. The Decision

**Chapter 7: The Decision  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I turned over in the makeshift bed, sighing. The turtles had managed to scrounge up a mattress, a couple of blankets, and a pillow for me to sleep on. And as soft as the mattress was, and as tired as I felt, I just couldn't get to sleep.

So many things were running through my head, all the problems that had happened and wondered where we would go next.

To my surprise, I'd found out Donnie had put my communicator back together, getting in contact with Ithiell just before I was attacked outside. And lucky for us, Ithiell's fighter was close. If it hadn't been for him...

I let out another soft sigh, turning onto my back and looking up at the ceiling. I could just make out the patterns on the walls, taking a moment to take in the colours and shapes.

Ithiell had bought Jake back with him, as well as Rtaia and Rachel, as Rachel wouldn't take no to being left behind. Plus, she thought we needed some "firepower".

We'd managed to get back to the turtles home, and told the others of what happened in the hotel. Safe to say, Jake wasn't pleased. He wasn't looking forward to telling Marco about his mother. Also having to tell Ax about this new mini Yeerk spa bath thing they had happening. It would probably tip the tide of the war, Yeerks not needing to leave their home...

I felt sick to the stomach, sitting up and just leaning my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. The floor under my feet was cool, and somehow eased the sick feeling just a little.

Jake and Ithiell had decided we needed to rest, and tomorrow we would all sort it out. Jake was exhausted, as was Ithiell, and the turtles needed to rest up after their intense adventure. Especially Leo, since he'd had the worst of it.

Rtaia used some sort of herbal remedy on his bump, bandaging his head. Mikey made a joke that me and his brother were now "matching". Safe to say the joke was lost on everyone.

Before Ithiell had left to go to his fighter to rest, he'd taken me aside and told me that until they could work out why I was shifting back like I was, I wasn't allowed to go on any more missions. Not even recon.

He couldn't risk me being in the middle of a heated battle and shifting back. I would be a liability, and either myself, or one of the team, could pay for it.

So I was grounded. I had to sit out possibly the biggest mission we'd ever had with the Animorphs. I'd have to watch my friends go into battle, and just sit on my ass twiddling my thumbs.

I know he meant well, but the ache of one of my friends dying because I wasn't there to protect them, was a massive burden. All because I couldn't control my shifts.

So many emotions were going through my mind. I was devastated, and then angry, and then feeling like I wanted to cry, because all I could imagine was one of my friends being hurt, and me not being able to help them...

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, laying back down and trying to close my eyes.

Seconds later they were back open, now staring at the couch not far from me. I could see one of Rachel's feet sticking over the edge, a soft snoring coming from the other end. She obviously had no problem sleeping, knowing that she was here and could fight.

If only she could know how it felt to be this lost...

I shook my head, turning myself over. Jake had been given some kind of area that Mikey hung out, as there was a sort of "couch" there. I wondered if he was able to sleep...

"Hey" Came the soft voice above me, and I turned to see none other than Jake above me, his big eyes looking tired and baggy.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as I sat up, and he took the moment to sit beside me on the bed. I shook my head.

"Not a wink. You?"

"Nada" He sighed.

We sat there in silence for a moment, before Jake spoke up again.

"Did you want to talk about what happened? I mean-"

"Not really"

Silence again. Well, this was awkward.

"Look Jade, I know what Ithiell said was tough, but he just wants to protect you. After all, we don't want to loose you-" He stopped, twiddling his thumbs a little as he said this, then looked up at me.

I smiled a little "I know Jake. I just... I feel like I've been taken out of a fight I started"

"How did you start it?" He looked confused.

"I... its my fault these guys are involved. And it's my fault for not..." I stopped, tears welling in my throat. Part of me knew I shouldn't be blaming myself, that it was silly, but another part of me knew that if I had just flown to the hotel, and not walked like I orginally had, this whole situation would have been avoided. And I would have been able to-

A warm hand above mine made me look up. Jake was smiling at me, a sweet smile that I'd never seen on him before.

"Jade, it was never your fault. Things just happen. I could spend all day blaming myself over every decision I've made with the Animorphs-"

I snorted "Jake, I know you do. Don't even start-"

"Jade" He squeezed my hand "As much as you want to change the past, it's the past. Right now, we have work to do"

I frowned, and he sighed.

"Why are girls so hard to talk to?"

"Why are boys?" I retaliated. He sighed, letting go. I really wasn't making this easy on him.

"Jade..."

"I know... I know you're trying to help, just.. maybe it'll be easier to deal with in the morning or something. I've just never been sat out on a fight before"

"Neither have I. Well..." He scratched the back of my head "Not of my own free will"

I'd forgotten the struggle he'd been through. He'd fallen into the Yeerk Pool and had to fight the little pest in his own head. Fortunately, that was before I joined up. I blushed a little, noticing just how childish I was sounding.

I wasn't well, and I needed to do it for their safety and mine. And there would still be plenty for me to do, without shifting...

At least, I'd hoped.

I sighed, looking at Jake "I'm sorry, I sound like a spoilt brat"

He smiled, and I didn't know if it was just the late night, but his smile put butterflies in my stomach.

"I know you mean well"

"Thank you for talking to me" I put my arms around him, hugging him gently. I knew he was right.

He hugged me back "Anytime Jade, you know I'm here"

I started to pull back, but something stopped me. Our faces were so close... I started to lean in...

"Gorilla pancakes!"

We both jumped apart, Jake probably looking about as good as I felt, and we both turned to see Rachel's arm was straight up, like she was punching the air. Then it fell back down, and we could hear a gentle snoring again.

"Um... well..." He started to get up, but before he did I touched his arm, giving a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jake" I smiled at him. He suddenly had a loopy grin.

"Goodnight...Jade" He got up, leaving to go back to his spot on his couch, and I curled up under my blankets again, my mind racing even more now.

Nope... no sleep tonight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Let's just say, when Marco heard about his mother being in town, he was not happy.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?!" He snapped from one of the screens on Donatello's computer area. Ithiell and Jake shared a look.

"We needed to analyze-"

"I don't give a shit what you needed to analyze! She's my mother and I am coming there to get her back!"

"Don't you even!" Rachel cut in from beside me, pointing a finger "I kept you alive for this long, don't go doing something stupid enough to get us both killed!"

"Watch me!" He snapped, going to leave, but thankfully Robert grabbed him by the collar, yanking him backwards and making him yelp, falling onto what I could only guess was the ground. I heard him cry out, and I sighed.

On the other side of me, Jake balled his hands into fists. Tension was high.

"Robert!" Ithiell growled, and Robert just looked at him, shrugging.

"I stopped the midget, didn't I?"

"Guys, I don't think it's right that we-"

"Amanda, can it!" Marco was now up on his feet, and Robert had stepped between him and Amanda.

"Okay, everyone calm down! This is getting us no where" Jake threw his hands up.

"Jake's right. We need a plan. Another recon mission. Outside the hotel this time"

"Why?" Rachel stared at Ithiell.

(It is very likely that the Yeerks would now have excess guards, or perhaps have moved Visser One, as well as these small-)

"So, who goes then?" Rachel glanced at me, then away. I felt a little insulted, but let it slide.

"All of us here. We need to know what kind of security they have now, and if Visser One is there. If shes not, we need to get the Chee to try and find out where she's gone"

"And what if she's left earth?" Marco snarled, and Robert sent him an icy glare.

"If I am correct, I believe this Visser would not leave this current area, not without securing her operation, or perhaps moving it to a safer location" Rtaia spoke up. She had been silent this whole time. It was nice to hear a calm voice amongst all the raised ones.

"Well we need to move now then. Marco... don't even think about it! Robert... keep him there" Jake answered, seeing the dirty looks Marco was now giving him, but choosing to ignore them.

"Ithiell?"

"All right, Robert you heard him" Robert nodded to him.

"Ithiell out" Ithiell cut the communication, and Rachel let out a sharp laugh.

"About time!"

"Okay, so..." Ithiell and Jake turned to the turtles and Splinter, who were watching quietly from the sidelines. Now they perked up, Raphael flipping a Sai around in one hand, before expertly slipping it back into his belt.

"What can we do?" Leo stepped forward, almost joining Ithiell and Jake into a half circle.

"For now, I need you all here. If something goes wrong, we'll need backup. Donatello-"

Donnie perked up, like a little kid who had just been chosen for a sports team. Ithiell threw a small device at him, and he caught it with ease.

"I made this for you. It'll be easier to communicate this way"

"What is it?" Donnie was ogling the little device.

"It's a-"

"Enough shop talk!" Rachel interrupted, punching a fist into her other palm "Let's go!"

"I do hope you will not cause... trouble" Rtaia said quietly, her ears flicking forward slightly. Rachel ignored her.

Ithiell and Donnie shared a look, both nodding. Then Ithiell turned to me.

"Jade, you know what to do"

I sighed "Stay here and be a good little girl"

Ithiell frowned, but decided to ignore my comment, turning to Jake, who both nodded at each other.

"Okay, move out!" Jake ordered, and the four of them took off, out the door and back to the surface.

I felt deflated, watching them go.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Splinter, smiling at me as only giant rats can.

"It will be all right. If you like, we could try to med-"

"Oh! Oh!" Suddenly big hands were grabbing mine, and I looked to see Mikey start pulling me forward "Come play some super games with me!"

"Mikey!" Donnie was suddenly there, loosening his grip on me.

"Easy now, she's not a play thing" Leo piped up, and Raphael was suddenly on my other side.

"We can see how she fights like she is"

"Come on guys" Donnie spoke up again, slightly separating me from his brothers "Give her some room"

"We saw how she fights, she's good at it" Leo looked at me, and for a moment I wondered how, then I realised...

"You guys were watching me that night, weren't you?"

"Wha?"

"The night those thugs attacked me"

"To be fair, we thought you were gonna beat them" Donnie looked sheepishly at me. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"My sons" Splinter stepped in again, giving me a little breathing room as they stepped away from me "It is up to Jade what she chooses to do with her time"

I suddenly did feel like a play thing. Or an object.

Then again... it was actually nice to be wanted. Plus... I wanted to get to know them.

"Oh hell, Mikey lets see one... and I mean one... of your games. Then I'll spend time with everyone else"

"YESS!" He grabbed my arm again, leading me off from the others.

Not like I had anything better to do.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I know, kind of a boring chapter, but I wanted to do something a little slower._**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	8. The Foot

**Chapter 8: The Foot  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I watched as Raph did a handstand, on the edges of an old rickety chair. He smiled, then flipped himself backwards off it, landing neatly. Not far of, Splinter and Leo were watching intently.

He indicated I try, smiling like he had won a contest. I couldn't help but shake my head, moving forwards and putting my hands on the armrests of the chair. I placed a foot on the seat, lifting the other leg up into the air, then when I was sure I was table, lifted the first leg up. I was shaking madly, but I was doing it.

"Told you I cou-" At that moment I lost my balance, tipping backwards and off the chair.

Before I knew it, I was in strong arms, and I looked up at a very concerned face.

"You all right?" Raph asked, putting me down.

"Yeah" I was a little shaky, but I stood up on my own, him giving me a gentle pat on the back.

"Nice work"

"Knew that chair would break eventually" Leo spoke up, and I looked over to see the chair arms and broken off, and the back of the seat lay on the floor.

"No wonder I couldn't keep my balance" I let out a funny laugh, a slight bit of panic shooting through me.

"Jade, are you all right?" There was suddenly a hand on my forehead, and serious brown eyes looking right at me. I guess Splinter had seen the worry on my face.

"Uh, yeah" I blushed a little.

"Don't worry, they'll be back" Raphael said from beside me, nudging me a little. For such big creatures, they had certainly been gentle with me.

Even in Mikey's haste to show me his "sweet new game" I'd noticed he'd barely pulled me along at all. I guessed if he pulled any harder, he'd pulled my arm out of its socket.

It felt weird, now being almost babied by these large turtles, and Splinter, after taking care of myself for so long.

"They've been gone for a while, I just hope-"

A hand on my other shoulder made me look up at Leo. He still had the bandage around his head, but I guessed he wouldn't need it for long.

"They'll be okay. I know it's hard not to worry, but you need to relax now. I mean... you were hurt too" He pointed to his head, which reminded me of my own bandage. I touched my head, almost forgetting I'd had it.

"I know, thanks Leo" I patted his arm, then going out into the main room, thinking of just having a seat on the couch where Rachel was, stopping halfway there and noticing Donnie was at the monitors, doing something.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I went to sit on the other chair beside him, making him look up from his furious tapping on the keyboard.

"Oh, hi Jade" He smiled at me, then went back to what he was doing.

"So, what you up to?" I tried to be nonchalant, swinging my legs on the chair a little.

"Well-" He pushed his glasses back up on his face "I'm trying to write a program that can detect these aliens you call Yeerks, as well as those big blade guys, that way-"

A sudden shrill beeping stopped him in his tracks, and he stood up, doing something with another keyboard, moaning something under his breath.

"Donnie, what is it?" Leo and the others appeared out of thin air it seemed, and were all standing around.

"We have some intruders!"

"The others?" Raph queried.

"No, I think it's the Foot"

"What? Now?!"

"Duude, that is not cool"

"Donnie, where are they"

"East tunnel"

"Okay, let's go!"

Before I even knew what was happening, the four had vanished, and I turned to Splinter, who was now fairly close to me.

"Do not fear, my child. I will protect you"

"Are they gonna be okay?"

He nodded, almost smiling "This is an enemy they are familiar with, they will be fine"

Of all the things to happen, it just had to be thugs.

I turned back to the monitors, seeing the turtles flying past a security camera.

Truthfully, all I wanted to do was go with them.

Being "sick" was frustrating.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was pacing, getting frustrated. The turtles had left ten minutes ago, and I was itching to go after them and help out. But Splinter refused, reminding me it was too dangerous, and could possibly put them in more danger, than helping them.

What's worse, was I still hadn't heard anything from Ithiell or Jake, and I was starting to worry. It had been hours, and not a peep.

"Soon, child" Came his voice, and I looked at the large rat who I was starting to become fond of, nodding at him out of respect, but continuing to pace.

I looked up to the monitors, not able to see anything. Or anyone.

"Look out!" A sudden yell, and something was wrapping around my waist, sending me flying. I hit a wall, bouncing a little as I hit the ground, pain shooting up my side. I looked up to see two people in in black clothing in head to toe, standing in the middle of the room with weapons poised. In front of them was Splinter, and I could only guess he had gotten me out of the way.

I could see others starting to enter through the door, seeing Splinter land a masterful kick to one, then a punch to the other in front of him.

Where were they all coming from?

I scrambled behind one of the chairs near the computer table, watching as Splinter kicked into action. He was almost a blur as he kicked and punched and to my amazement, threw them around with his tail.

But more were coming.

I had to help! I had to...

"No Jade, run! Go get-" He had to stop as he grabbed a person in black who was coming for me, hauling them backwards with his tail of all things. "Go get the turtles"

I shook my head, dodging something that was thrown at me, and Splinter turned to whoever was throwing things, taking off.

I saw another coming for me, that Splinter hadn't seen, throwing a punch and hitting him in the jaw. I managed a kick as well, knocking him back before Splinter finished him off.

"Why now?!" I yelled, managing to kick away another, ducking under the punch of a third and landing a hit to their diaphragm. It caused him to back up, gasping. Fourth came at me, then a fifth-

"Oomph!" I was knocked to the ground, turning to see a blade coming right at my face. I put my hands up to defend myself, but before I knew it, there was something blocking the sword. Sais?

"Sorry we're late!" Came the voice, and the swords were pushed away from me, and someone else was there, helping me up and putting me behind them. I saw the Bo...

"Donnie" I watched him kick, then spun his Bo, knocking back whatever they were throwing at him. I ducked, almost being hit by what looked like flying daggers.

"Ah!" I watched him take of, landing a rough kick before running off to join Splinter and his brothers.

I yelped as something was thrown at me, ducking.

"Defend Jade!" Leo yelled from somewhere, and then I noticed a familiar orange bandanna.

"I got this angel cakes" His nun-chucks were a blur as the fended off the people trying to attack me. The others were kicking and punching and attacking. It was all a blur, and I moved back a little, trying to find something to defend myself.

I saw another sneaking up at me, grabbing one of the daggers they'd thrown, holding it in front of me.

All I saw was this persons eyes as they kept creeping up on me, even though they could clearly tell I was ready for them.

They came at me, and I swiftly dodged, jabbing my dagger at them, and watching them jump back. They came at me again, and I managed to get another swipe in, before they ran at me full force. I used dodged, using their momentum and giving them a hard kick for good measure.

"Donnie!" Came the shout, and I turned to see he'd been knocked down, kicked from behind it looked like, his Bo slipping from his grasp.

"I got it!" I yelled, jumping over some morons back, then landing in front of the Bo, grabbing it as Donnie scrambled up, and I was about to throw it to him when I heard a warning shout.

I grabbed the Bo in both hands, swinging it into a defensive position and turning around, seeing someone running at me. I swung it hard, catching him in the face.

"Yes!"

"Jade!" I used my momentum to swing the Bo behind my back, then over my head, hitting another one.

"Now I know why you like this!" I said giddily, finally seeing a break in them, tossing Donatello his Bo back. He caught it, and suddenly the Bo extended, catching two others on either side of him by surprise. He looked at me, smiling, shifting his glasses before back flipping away from me.

A kick to the back brought me down, and I turned over just before a sword would have stuck me to the floor. My attacked pulled it out, and I rolled away again just in time.

Before they could try again, I kicked them squarely between the legs, and as they came down to hold themselves, I grabbed their head in my hands and kicked them hard in the head, causing them to collapse backwards.

Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they took off out the door. The wounded ones being left where they lay.

"Uh, clean up on aisle three?" Mikey asked, shrugging and rolling one over.

"Really sorry about that" Donnie was there, a hand for me to take. He helped me up, and we all looked around.

"Duuuude, we kicked butt!"

"Shut up Mikey"

I saw Splinter straightening his outfit, coming up to me.

"What was that about?" Raph wondered, looking around.

"Random attack?" Donnie scratched his head.

"They wanted something" Leo was looking around.

"What could they possibly want here?" Splinter spoke up.

I looked around, nothing seemed to have been stolen. Then again, the place was a mess-

"Those were the Foot clan, weren't they?"

"Yes, but they have never been so stupid to attack twice" Raph grunted, still looking for a fight.

"Maybe they weren't after something, but someone"

"Me?" I offered, and Leo shook his head.

"We need to secure the tunnels again. Which means..." Donnie was at his computer table "I'll need to go set up some new equipment"

"All right Donnie, we'll work out what they want later. Raph, with me. Mikey, go make sure the fan room is still secure. Donnie, you know what to do"

"Don't tell me what to do" Came the grunt, but Raphael followed his brother out the door.

"I will go clear out the tunnels in the south" In seconds, Splinter had vanished.

"You know" I went over to Donnie, as he was pulling something out from a drawer "I'll never get used to how you guys are there one minute, and gone the next"

"What's there to get used to?" He was obviously distracted. I could see wires and what not he was trying to separate, and was having a little trouble.

"Here, let me help" I grabbed one of the wires, trying to pull it gently apart.

"No, you don't have to-" His hand was over mine, and I looked up at him, realizing just how big those glasses made his eyes look. And his eyes... I didn't know how pretty pale green they were. A small smile crept over my face.

Slowly, his hand left mine, touching my hair, almost like it was the first time he'd seen human hair.

"You're pretty..." Came the soft words from his mouth, almost inaudible, and I blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Uh... uh... nothing" He jumped back from me like I'd zapped him. He took off into another room, then came back out a moment later with his arms loaded with some kind of little boxes.

"Well...I'm going to go start-"

"Hey wait, don't leave me alone with... these guys" I pointed to the unconscious bodies still on the floor. I was so confused, he'd just told me I was pretty, then freaked out like I'd attacked him.

He sighed, putting his equipment on a table near him

"I guess that's true" He pushed his glasses up again, looking down at me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... please don't be scared"

I shook my head, smiling "I'm not, I trust you"

"I don't know what it is, but I-"

"We're back!" Came the voice, and we both turned to see Raph and Mikey come through the door, then Raph grabbed one of the unconscious members on the floor "Time to clean up this place"

I turned back to Donnie, who was already looking at me, smiling sadly. I put a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly and then going to pick up some of the little boxes, turning back to him.

"Let's go get this done"

He nodded, grabbing the rest and leading me out the door.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, I thought I'd try and put in some good old turtle butt kicking action. I also wasn't sure how to end it._**

 ** _Please let me know how I did! Thanks guys!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	9. The Explained

**Chapter 9: The Explained  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Donnie's words were soon forgotten, as we started setting up what I could only guess was warning systems. But instead of awkward silences, we started talking about our lives. How we grew up, what we'd been through. Donnie seemed very interested to know I had two sisters and a brother.

But he wasn't without his stories as well. It seemed as he was setting up, and doing all his calculations, and something with the blue screen I'd seen before, that it helped him focus more on his task. His words, as well as his hands, got faster with each story of his childhood, and of his beloved master.

I couldn't help but listen intently.

"Could you hand me another device?" He asked finally, breaking me out of my stupor "This one seems to be broken"

"Oh, yeah" I grabbed another small box from the ground beside me, handing it to him.

"Hey Donnie"

He looked up at me for a moment.

"Yeah"

"Why do you think this Footclan attacked you? I mean, now of all times?"

"Well.. I don't really know. They had no reason to" His eyes went back to the device, his hands going a little slower this time.

"Do you think... " I stopped, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Think?" He repeated, and I could tell he had stopped what he was doing, looking up at him, finding he was already staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Do you think it all might be related? I mean, we show up to investigate the Yeerks, have the recon that went wrong, and then..." I stopped.

"And then the Foot decide to invade our home?" Donnie finished the sentence for me, pushing his glasses up again. He did that alot, and some silly part of me wondered why he needed them. I nodded.

"Well, it's definitely a good possibility" He bought his little blue screen up again "I mean, the events all coincide with-"

"Hey, Donnie! Jade!" We both looked over to see Mikey coming down the tunnel to us "They're back!"

I barely heard the last word, getting up and bolting down the tunnel. If it wasn't for Mikey following me, then leading me back, I probably would have gotten lost. I knew Donnie wouldn't be far behind, but my mind was now on my friends.

The trip back seemed to take forever, my heard thudding in my chest. I could only hope they hadn't been hurt...

I almost skidding in through the door, seeing the four of them standing in front of Splinter, their faces worn.

Relief flooded through me, and then a pit formed in my stomach when I saw Jake's face.

"You're all... okay?"

"Idiots never listen" Rachel exploded, storming off out the door, hitting something on her way. To my surprise, I saw Raph follow her out. The bodies of the Foot were all gone, and most of the place was put back in order. Jake rubbed his eyes.

"What, what happened?"

"I think we should all sit down and talk" Ithiell's face was unusually pale.

Great. More fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We all sat in kind of a circle, on the floor, on the computer chairs, or on the couches. I felt sick again, the fear and worry in me hard to ignore.

"Well, we went back-"

"Obviously" I blurted, getting a glare from Jake and shutting up again.

"And we found that they had definitely tightened the security. To the point where..." Ithiell looked at Jake, who finished.

"To the point where the Blade Ship is now hovering, cloaked, above the hotel"

"A what now?" Leo looked confused.

"It's pretty much the flag ship of the Yeerks. It also means Visser Three is here" I explained.

"And we all know how much we love him" Ithiell's voice was tight, but somehow sarcastic at the same time.

"We had to take great care in entering this premises" Rtaia added, frowning.

"So this took some time" Ithiell picked up "But when we finally were able to get in, we found you were right; they have discovered how to make their own Kandronas for personal Yeerk Pools, but that is just the first stage"

"So...what's the next stage?" Donnie asked.

"Well, the next stage seems to be working out how to regenerate themselves, so they don't need Yeerk pools at all. And get this-"Ithiell leaned forward "They spoke about an experiment that went awry almost seventeen years ago"

"From what we could pick up, this lab they had been working in? Destroyed by someone inside. Set alight" Jake continued, looking over at the turtles.

"I do remember this" Splinter spoke up "We were freed when April O'Neil took us from that burning building, all those years ago"

"So... you're telling me that these Yeerks were working on something seventeen years ago, that could make them pretty much invincible, with no weaknesses?" Leo leaned forward.

"Whoa, that's heavy" Mikey muttered, frowning. It was rare to see him not smiling.

"Pretty much" Ithiell nodded "Only, it looks like someone destroyed their research"

"And us too" Leo muttered.

"April's father was the one to destroy the laboratory" Splinter said, his arms behind his back.

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head "Only that he had discovered a terrible secret of what the mutagen was, and had died trying to destroy it"

"So... why are they back?"

"And why the hell did it take them seventeen years to try again?" I leaned forward.

"That's the part we can't figure out. With the technology they have, and the resources they must have access to, you'd think it wouldn't have taken them this long"

"Perhaps there was a component they could only find here on earth?" Donnie offered, obviously fascinated by all this. This was, after all, the story of his origin. I'm sure if I were him, I'd be entranced as well.

"That is what we concluded as well" Rtaia spoke up again "However, with all the loudness of the Vissers speeches, they did not mention this"

"They were... pretty much yelling" Ithiell shrugged.

"This is not good"

"Oh but wait, it gets worse" Jake almost snapped, his head now in his hands. I resisted the urge to go comfort him. Something must have gone wrong in all this...

"That goddamn idiot!" Rachel now came storming through the door, although not as worked up as earlier. Raph came in behind her

"I knew we shouldn't have left him out of this!"

"Who?" I looked at Rachel, then back at Jake.

"Marco" Ithiell sighed "Got away from Robert and came to this hotel. Robert followed him, but-"

"But now they're pinned, somewhere in the building. We barely managed to get out ourselves"

"Only found out after... and I mean, _after_... we'd gotten out. Robert called me" He indicated to his wrist. A communicator, almost identical to mine, was strapped on his soft blue skin.

"So... there are more of them?"

He nodded.

"But... wait..." I turned to Donnie "Didn't you have my communicator last?"

He blinked, then started shuffling around "Oh yeah, I had it right..."

He stopped. And then I realised what had happened.

"Hmm, it's not here. Must have dropped it somewhere..."

I got up, looking around, then going to Ithiell "That cloth, the one my head was wrapped in. Where is it?"

Ithiell blinked, then pointed to a small box with equipment jutting out"In there, last I checked. I was going to use it to-"

I didn't hear the rest, going through the box and shuffling through it. Just as I suspected, it was gone.

"Jade..." I couldn't look at them. I couldn't look at anyone. I was barely able to breathe as my mind put pieces of the puzzle together. Could it really b-

"Jade" Jake grabbed my shoulders, making me look up at him "What is it?"

I looked past him, to where the others were sitting and staring. I must have looked a sight.

"I know why the Footclan attacked. I know what they wanted now"

"You gonna tell us or what" Raph was there, looking almost threatening.

"Donnie, they knew you had my communicator. That's how they tracked us here. And they took it so they can...so they..."

"So they can bug us, and find out what our plans are" Ithiell finished, grabbing the watch and throwing it on the ground. He stomped on it, smashing it into pieces.

"Do they know we're human?" Rachel spoke, finally sounding like she'd calmed.

Ithiell shook his head "No, but thanks to Visser Three, they know Chanaibens are here on earth too. So the bastards found a way to tap into my devices"

He kicked the broken communicator again, cursing himself.

"Ithiell, it gets worse"

He looked at me "They took the cloth?"

I nodded "I think I know what component they were missing all this time"

"Oh shit" Jake went pale.

"Care to tell us?" Leo asked, and I looked at him. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Years ago, before any of us were even thought of, a few Chanaibens landed on earth to get away from their own war. During this, they lost a few of their people due to human ignorance" Now, even Rtaia looked tense. And she really wasn't the kind of alien you see tense "Their bodies were, however, never recovered. They had been taken by the humans, and the rest sought to hide away"

"Oh jeez" Ithiell covered his face with his hands "So you mean to tell me, the regenerating agent in this goddamn mutagen is-"

"It's Chanaiben blood" I finished.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Short chapter I know, but cliffhangers! Yay!  
_**

 ** _Let me know what you guys thought of how I brought it together!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10: The Truth  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All of us had fallen silent, taking in the gravity of the situation.

"Are you sure? I mean, they could have-"

"Well it fits, doesn't it?"

"But... how would they know that-"

"Visser Three. Asshole" Rachel grunted. I saw Raph put a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed... about a hair.

"Okay, so how does the Foot come into all this?"

"Hired goons?" Jake suggested.

"Possibly. Either that or they've been taken over by the Yeerks"

"Great"

We all fell silent again. Ithiell and Jake probably thinking of their next move. Marco and Robert were in danger, and we-

I looked over at the turtles, as well as Splinter. I couldn't imagine how hard all this information was to digest. The whole reason they even existed was because alien slugs were determined to find a better way to infiltrate planets. And then there was the unmistakable-

Suddenly Mikey grunting and groaning, like he was lifting something heavy, got all our attention. His fists were clenched, the concentration on his face hard to ignore. His eyes were closed tightly, and his body was positioned like he was trying to jump onto something high up.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" The others were around him, Donnie putting his goggles down to what I guess was check he was all right.

He suddenly sighed, collapsing to the ground.

"I can't... I can't do it..." He looked deflated. Raph, Leo and Donnie all looked at one another.

"Uh...do what?"

"I can't do the cat thing, bro!" He almost looked upset, and we all sighed or groaned.

"Unfortunately Michelangelo, this mutagen doesn't seem to work that way"

"Although it seems to take properties from" Donnie pointed to Ithiell "Their blood, it doesn't seem to be able to give us the same abilities as Jade and their team have"

Ithiell nodded in agreement.

"Ithiell" Splinter spoke up "Are your friends... safe?"

Ithiell nodded. "For the moment they are. They seem to have found a room on the lower levels that the Yeerks haven't checked. Although their level of safety could change at any moment"

"I can't believe he's such an idiot!" Rachel roared to live again, going over and grabbing Jake roughly, shaking him.

"And you left them there!"

"I didn't have a choice" Jake tried to pry his cousin off him, but Rachel just grabbed him again.

"Hey whoa" I dove over, trying to pry Rachel away from Jake, almost getting hit in the process. I managed to get in between them, Jake behind me and Rachel in front of me.

"Jade, move" She tried to push me away sideways, but I held my ground, and just as I was coming back up, I got hit in the face with a wild punch that was obviously meant for Jake, but hit me instead.

I tumbled to the ground, grabbing my aching face. Donnie was suddenly beside me.

I was barely aware of his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her, shocked. She looked about the same.

"Jade, I..." It seemed like she was going for an apology, then her face changed "I warned you! Now look what you did"

She stormed off, and Raph went to go follow her again, but Jake stopped him.

"Jade, are you okay?" He asked, but there was an anger in me that I couldn't hold any more.

"No, no I am not!" I managed to scramble up, still holding my face and aware Donnie wanted to help with my pain, but I moved away from him, instead going out the door and chasing Rachel.

"Get back here!" I yelled down the long tunnels, seeing her figure go towards the man hole cover. I heard her struggling to push it off, giving me enough time to catch up to her, chasing her up the ladder, my face now throbbing. But the anger...

"Get away from me!" She spat, fast walking away from me, her fists clenched.

"Oh hell no" I responded, not sure exactly what I was doing, but knowing one thing for sure.

She was not getting away from me.

"Leave me alone!"

"Fuck you!"

She finally screamed, turning to me.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" I saw her start to grow, knowing exactly what she was becoming and starting my own shift.

"Fine, lets rumble!"

A small part of me panicked, wondering if there was anyone out here, if anyone could see us, but the rest of me just didn't care. Rachel needed her ass kicked, and if I had to do it, then so be it.

"Oh holy crap!" Came a voice not far from us, and I guessed the others had followed. I didn't care. I placed my giant paws on the ground, baring my teeth.

In front of me, Rachel was now a grizzly. I myself, was a polar bear.

"Stop it!" Jake, at least I guessed was Jake, yelled, but I think both of us were just too far gone. Rachel bared her teeth at me.

(About time someone took the famous Jade down!) Before I knew it she came barreling towards me, and I braced myself for the attack. She hit, and I went sliding back, feeling her claws rip into my flank.

"Enough!" Came Ithiell's voice this time, but neither of us were listening. I threw a frying pan size paw at her face, hitting her and causing her to screech, falling back.

(You bitch!)

"Just let 'em work it out" Raphael's voice now, all from so far away.

"Oooh, girl bear fight!"

"Shut up Mikey!"

She came at me again, and all I could remember was anger, blood and claws and teeth.

(Agh!) I let out a roar as she bit down on my ear, taking a chunk off it when I tried to move away from her.

"They're gonna kill each other if this keeps up!"

"Not if we stop them first"

"And how do you suggest we do that"

"I-"

Words, just words, as we split apart, both of us bloody, and I could see she was foaming at the mouth. Then she stood up, on her hind legs, to her full bear height.

(AAAHHH!) She threw all her force forward, what she probably hoped was onto me, to crush me, but I was prepared. I put all the force into my hind legs, throwing myself forward towards her exposed belly, knocking her down and landing my full weight on top of her. Before I could even stop myself, my paw was hitting her face, over and over.

And before I think either of us knew it, we were both back to being girls, me hitting her over and over again, before strong arms grabbed me, pulling me off her.

"Let me go! Let-" I stopped then, suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings. Leo had me, and the others weren't far off. Rachel looked bruised and beaten, breathing heavily. She looked at me with her one good eye, and all my anger dissipated.

Rtaia was suddenly there, with Ithiell, with Jake not far off.

"Morph Rachel" Ithiell ordered, and to my surprise she did as he asked, morphing to a golden eagle, then back again. As she did, Rtaia started to check her over.

"Jade, are you okay? How's your cheek" Donatello was there, goggles on his face, hands gently touching my bruised cheek. I felt like my eye had swollen slightly shut. But the pain was forgotten as I watched Rachel walk over to me. I felt Leo's arms release me, then a hand came to stop Rachel. I didn't even realise she was heading towards us...

"Enough" Was his answer, and she shook her head, a sad look in her eyes that even surprised me.

"I just want to say something" Suddenly her eyes started to water.

"Rachel?" My legs moved on their own, to stand in front of her.

We looked at each other, eye to eye.

"You want to know the truth? Huh, you want to know why?"

I folded my arms "It would be nice"

Before I could even move, her arms were going around my shoulders, pulling me close in a hug. I could feel tears start to soak my shirt.

"The truth is, I'm terrified"

"Terrified of what?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What if we create a sub-routine, that analytically targets-"

"No no, won't work with the firewalls. We need to interject a computer virus, that can bring down-"

All I had heard for the last three hours, was Ithiell and Donnie trying to create a program that could take down the Yeerks system. But neither of them could agree on the best course of action. They were at Donnie's computer system, and with his equipment plugged into Donnie's, they were working as hard as possible.

Problem was, that was only the first step. The next, was getting in the doors. There were multiple Controllers in that building, and it would need every single one of us to do it. Rtaia had gone to get the rest of the Animorphs, and would meet us there when we were ready.

The biggest problem was finding them. Without being able to communicate directly, we would have to use thought-speak, and even that wasn't guaranteed to find them. They could have been hurt, or in human form, unable to communicate.

And after all that, came the next task. Finding out how far they had gotten with this new strain of mutagen. And no one really knew where to start looking.

Rtaia had given me a salve before she left, letting me I had to apply it every ten minutes to my face. It would take down the swelling and bruising, and so far it seemed to have been helping. The bad thing is, it smelt horrible.

"How you doing?" Jake sat beside me, looking to where Donnie and Ithiell were working furiously.

"Okay, I guess. How's Rachel?"

He smiled, shoulder bumping me a little, and making me look over at her and Raphael. They were close, and were possibly having a deep conversation. Then, to my surprise, she took one of his big hands in hers, and smiled. I could see a clear thank you coming out of her mouth at that point, but nothing else I could understand, or hear.

"Guess she found someone to talk to?"

"Guess so"

"What about-"

Jake shook his head "Tobias wont let her close"

I stared at him "Uh...what?"

He shook his head "Long story. Anyway..." He looked at Donnie and Ithiell, once again arguing. Donnie was shaking his head, and his hands, and Ithiell's tail was twitching.

"... want to come for a walk?" He asked, standing up and offering his hand. I took it, smiling at little.

"Sure"

We got up, leaving the others, and heading outside.

Once we were out, I took a deep breath. The air wasn't exactly the cleanest, but it was better than in that sewer. I'd started to feel cramped and confined...

"Look at that" Jake pointed, and we both looked up at the stars.

"Gosh, for all the horrible things they've brought us over the years, they're still just so... pretty"

"Agreed" He touched my hand, and I looked back down at him, as he indicated we start to walk. So... we walked.

"Look, Jade, about this coming-"

"No, nuh-uh, no way, I am not staying behind" I said straight away, stopping and shaking my head.

"I refuse to sit on the sidelines. I don't care if I get killed in there, I am not, in any way-"

"I know"

His words stopped me short, and I didn't even know what to make then.

"Huh?" Was all I could get out, my jaw kind of dropping when he took my hands in his, squeezing gently.

"Jade, I know this time... here, hasn't been easy. But I-" He stopped, letting out a strange sound, before looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

"I want you to know you're not going... I mean... " He let go of one of my hands, pinching his nose with two fingers "This is harder to say than I thought"

I blushed more. I suddenly felt very, very confused.

As I suddenly, without a doubt, knew what was going to happen here.

What I wanted before all this started, was to hear him say this. Now, I didn't know... I didn't know what I wanted. He'd just taken too long... and him and Cassie I'd thought had a thing...

"Jade, I-"

"I -I really don't think this is the best time Jake"

I was so confused! All I wanted to do was go with it... but then there was a nagging... a stupid, crazy nagging...

Is this what Amanda felt like? Her and Ithiell were so in love, and yet...

"Jade-" I moved away from him, tears welling in my eyes and stepping back.

"We need to focus on-"

Before I knew it he'd grabbed my face in his hands, pulling me in and kissing me hard. I put my hands over his, letting him kiss me, returning the kiss as much as my confused mind dared. I had butterflies in my stomach...

"Hey guys, we-"

We sprung apart, and I felt like I was blushing a bright red. I looked over to the voice...

And my heart sank. Donnie was there, and it looked like his face reflected my own.

He cleared his throat "Ithiell and I have found a way to bring down their security. He asked me to get you..."

He looked at me, and I felt guilt and a horrible burning sensation in my heart. This wasn't how-

"Thanks, we'll be there soon" Jake answered, and Donnie 's head vanished.

I'd never felt more like giving up than I had at that moment.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I know! I know! I am soooo horrible!_**

 ** _I hate myself for it! Pleaaase let me know what you thought!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	11. The Attack

**Hi guys and gals, this chapter is inspired by the song Tremble by Cauterize. Great song, it's a little dark, but good for her mood right now!  
**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: The Attack  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All I could hear was the clicking of my heels as I walked, and the erratic beating in my heart in my ears. The rain was washing away any other noises, and the large hat I was wearing was making it hard to see much of anything as I headed towards the hotel.

I brought the coat closer to me, feeling like some kind of daredevil. Slowly, I headed towards the entrance of the hotel, already seeing two guards ahead, both eyeing me warily.

This would all depend on me. And that was weighing heavily on me.

As I walked, I recited Ithiell's words.

 _"Since it'll be easier for you to go in as a human, we will send you in with this" He had said, handing me what looked like a form of ID. It had a woman's name on it, and her picture was one I remembered easily. "This has a virus that should let us get into the hotel's security"_

 _"This is Jelrid three three fives face, isnt it? I mean... Suzanna" I had looked at the ID tag more closely "Why her?"_

 _"Yeerk Peace movement" Came Cassie's voice. Of course..._

 _"You will go in as her, but with some... passengers" He indicated to the Animorphs. I sighed._

 _"They'll have scanners. They'll pick you up"_

 _"Now that's where Donnie and I will come in. We will do a joint hack, as we will only have possibly seconds, and bring down their security together. We have agreed to attack-"_

I came back to reality. The guards seemed so close, yet so far away. But I wasn't thinking about them. I was thinking about Donnie. His face flashed through my mind, and I felt a pang in my heart. The look on his face...

But no, he couldn't like me could he?

I shook my head, trying to focus on what was ahead. But my mind was bouncing around all over the place. Jake, Donnie...

My possible impending death if I didn't pass these first two guards.

"Stop! Who are you?" They finally realised I wasn't going to stop, aiming their weapons.

"Jelrid three three five. I need to talk to the Vissers urgently" Came my sultry voice, almost wishing I could keep her vocal cords. Jelrid's host was beautiful. Tall, skinny, with long red hair and startling blue eyes. Far from the person I was.

"Identification!" One put his hand out, and almost immediately the ID card was in it.

"What's the trouble?" Came the other one's voice.

"I'm here to report a possible attack on the Vissers. I've come to warn them" I told the second, keeping an eye on the first, as he slipped the ID into some kind of device, watching it read. It felt like it took forever, and panic started to set in, when finally I heard a beep, and a light go green.

"Okay, you're clear, proceed through the scanner" He handed the ID back and I took it, forcing the most flirtatious smile I could manage.

"Thank you sweetie" I tapped his chest, then heading through the double doors. Inside, two more guards were there, each on the other side of the large scanning device, like one you see at the airport. Just to the site, was another guard, sitting at the computer. He looked almost bored as he saw me.

"Jelrid, step through please. Gotta make sure there aren't and Andalite bandits stuck to you"

"Damn Andalites" One of the other guards grunted "I almost missed out on a feeding cause of them!"

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I continued to play the innocent, flirtatious Yeerk, going over to him.

He smile halfheartedly at me.

"Go on Jelrid, don't want to keep Visser Three waiting"

I nodded, removing my hat and coat, handing it to him as I walked towards the large scanner.

"We'll have to scan these too, can't have-"

Suddenly everything, and I mean everything, went dark.

(GO!) Jake yelled from somewhere within the folds of the coat, and I could only hope they were getting to safe places, as I elbowed the closest guard in the face, taking his weapon and shooting him with it. He yelped and went down hard.

"Andalite!" Came the shout, and I barely had time to duck behind the edge of the scanner as shots were fired at me. Thankfully, they were only normal guns, and I could hear the bullets bouncing off the metal frame.

I used the other guards weapon to fire blindly back, hearing a cry of pain and a groan. The light from the guns firing were blinding me, showing me only small flashes of where the guards were. The two from the front door had come in, and now I had to try and find a way to take them out too.

"Pin her down! We'll get her!" Came the yell, then suddenly they started firing what sounded like a machine fun firing, trying to hide as much of myself as possible behind the frame, as well as close to the glass wall that they'd set up beside it.

(Now would be a great time for you guys to help!) I called to the Animorphs. I didn't get an answer.

Great... I was alone.

The gunfire paused, and I felt a presence beside me, looking over to see a gun pointed at my face.

I ducked, kicking one of my weirdly long legs out, feeling, to my relief, my shoe connect with the shin and hearing him yelp in pain. The heel dug into his leg, getting stuck there.

Before he could recover I dove at him, knocking him down and hearing someone taking a shot, rolling myself just enough so his body shielded me, and he cried out, making a strange gargling sound. I tossed him aside, finding another was beside me and doing a cat roll backwards, getting up onto my feet, and thankfully back behind the metal frame, kicking my leg up blindly.

To my surprise, my other heel flew of, smacking this guy in the face, from what I could tell. He yelped, falling backwards. I took the opportunity to do a leg sweep, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. I grabbed the gun as quickly as possible, shooting blindly and hearing it hit as he yelled in pain.

The other two were still there, and shooting away as all this was happening.

Sadly, they weren't the best guards.

The machine gun suddenly went again, and I covered my head with my hands, trying to get behind that frame as much as possible. I knew I couldn't last much longer like this. I needed the Animorphs to get their shit together, and now!

(Where the _hell_ are you guys?!) I snapped, then heard the machine gun stop.

"Reload! Reload!" Came the panicked voice. I looked out, now barely able to make out shapes. I could see they were behind the table where the computer had been, both looking to be reloading their weapons. Neither seemed to be looking at me.

I took the chance to dive over to the coat, grabbing the weapon I'd brought along with me.

The Dracon beam.

I heard a "Done!" But before they could start firing again, I'd gone over to where they were hiding, aiming it directly at one of them.

"Don't, if you want to-"

"Get her!"

I pressed the trigger, and both guards were now no more.

I let out a short sigh, then heard a massive crashing beside me, making me spin my Dracon beam at the source of that sound. To my surprise, and annoyance, I saw a grizzly bear had smashed through the glass on the other side of the scanner, followed by a tiger, a wolf, Hork-Bajir and a young Andalite.

(Jade, are you okay?) Jake asked, coming over to me.

"Fine" I snapped "No thanks to you guys" I walked through the scanner, avoiding the broken glass due to not having shoes anymore.

(Sorry we took so long) Tobias said, and I could hear them following me.

(Ithiell!) I yelled, hoping he could hear me (Your turn!)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The plan was, the Animorphs attack from the bottom, and my friends and the turtles would attack from the top. I only hope the Blade ship had been disabled as well in all this. The two had to create a powerful program. I just hoped it was powerful enough to render Visser Three's flag ship defenseless as well.

Once we were in, we would begin taking out controllers and the small Yeerk pools as we went, until we either found Marco and Robert, or met in the middle. I'd just hoped we'd find them first.

(Okay, we're in) Came Ithiell's response as we walked through the halls. Rachel was knocking down each door as we went, with Cassie and Jake diving in to check the rooms for either the boys, or the Yeerk pools. From what we could gather, the pools were on the upper floors. Down here, we only found flimsy showers.

(Marco! Robert! Where are you!) I called out, my weapon poised in front of me as Ax and Tobias lumbered along on either side of me, almost like bodyguards. We knew, we only had a short amount of time until more Controllers came, so we were going as quickly and methodically as we could. We knew everything would get alot slower when we were found out.

(Nothing) Cassie came bounding out, hearing a giant thud and another door crumpled. Rachel really wasn't wasting any time.

(Come on Marco!) Jake's voice was tense, coming out of another room.

Still, no answer.

(We need to-)

 _Tssseew!_ We all ducked as a shot rang out ahead of us, and my finger hit the trigger instinctively, firing back and seeing figures scatter in the darkness.

(Ax! Tobias! You're up!) Jake yelled, but the two were already barreling forward, forcing me to chase after them. I saw Ax's tail whip forward, and Tobias let out a guttural sound, hitting the group of what I hoped was just human controllers. I heard screams, and before I reached them, all of the controllers were down.

"Good job guys" I told them, seeing Ax nod.

(All in a days work) Tobias rolled his large shoulders forward, sounding pleased with himself. I patted his arm, where there weren't a million razor blades, continuing down the hall, deciding to look in one of the now open rooms.

Again, nothing.

(Robert! Come on! You'll never live this down, me saving you!) I called out again in thought-speak, knowing if he could hear me, he'd take offense to that.

I felt a sinking sensation in my gut, wondering if maybe they weren't-

(We got em! Third floor down, both passed out) Came Amanda's relieved voice. I ran back out into the hallway, looking at the others and smiling.

(They all right?) Jake asked.

(As far as we can tell)

(Well get them-)

Suddenly the hallway lit up. Emergency lights, nothing more, but it was bright enough to see what was beyond us in the hallway.

(Uh, guys...we got a big... and I mean big... problem) I couldn't move. I saw the others turn, looking towards where Visser Three was, beside Visser One and a whole heap of guards. With a whole heap of weapons. Mainly Dracon Beams, from what I could see.

(We're screwed) Tobias muttered.

(Andalites) Visser Three's voice boomed, and I was tempted to cover my hears (Finally, you come. And you have brought Jelrid...who is not really Jelrid... with you)

(Uuuuh, how does he know that?) I asked the others privately.

(No clue)

(You will not escape me this time!) He roared (Fire, you fools!)

I felt myself thrown to the ground, then a thundering as the Animorphs ran full tilt, Ax barely dodging the Visser's tail, throwing his own forward and starting a one on one battle. The others let out random shouts as they were hurt, but attacked anyway.

I scrambled for the Dracon beam that had fallen out of my hand when Tobias shoved me down, getting it into a position and aiming from the ground. I figured it was safer than standing.

I fired, mostly at Visser Three, sometimes at the Controllers, both human and Hork-Bajir, that were trying to pin the others down.

(Thank's Jade) Came Jake's voice, and even in all the chaos, my heart ached.

Before I realised, something grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, and I was thrown into a wall, being pinned against it. I grunted, seeing a very large Hork-Bajir in front of me, a blue band on his arm.

Elite guards.

"You..." He spoke, surprising even me.

"Yes me-" I froze. My voice... my voice had changed!

Realization dawned on me, and I tried to fire my weapon, but he threw me to the floor, the Dracon beam scattering.

(Guys, the me and the turtles are on their way to you! The others are getting Marco and Robert out) I heard Ithiell say as I was once again picked up, then flung to the floor.

(Take the Chanaiben! I want the rest killed!) Visser Three boomed.

"Easy on her, we need her remember?" Visser One was suddenly there, staring up at me as the Hork-Bajir picked me up by the throat, holding me high above the ground. I tried to fight the hands that now had me, feeling my air being cut off, kicking blindly and missing. I couldn't believe I'd shifted back, of all the times.

"Pathetic form you've taken, Changeling" She cooed as I fought to even try and take in air. My head was swimming.

"But that won't save you for long"

(JADE!) Came the cry, as I finally started to loose consciousness. My limbs went weak, and my eyes closed.

The last thing I heard was the Visser screaming in anger.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _What do you guys think? Exciting?  
_**

 ** _What's going to happen to her! Read on if you want to know!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	12. The Capture

**Chapter 12: The Capture  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Okay, it's coming to"

Words, so far away.

"Still no change, stimulant 43 failed, ser"

People were talking, and things were suddenly starting to make sense. I fought to open my eyes, finding I was hanging off something, my arms strapped down. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. I'd also noticed I'd been stripped of my clothing, being only left in my underwear and bra.

It seemed to be a lab, with people in coats rushing around like crazy, at least five from what I could see. But some were going out, and others were coming in, so I couldn't tell how many people were actually there. The walls around me were plain grey, with what looked like those metal slabs they put dead bodies on, all around me. I looked up to see my arms were strapped down to one of these tables, which had been turned vertically. My feet were in the same sort of straps.

A sharp pain made me cry out unexpectedly, looking down to see a woman had jabbed a large needle in my middle, which I saw was partly exposed.

"So, she wakes" I saw a figure coming around from my left as I heard the woman in the lab coat say "Stimulant 44 administered ser... no change"

I looked back to see Visser One was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze was cold and emotionless.

"Tough little changeling, aren't you"

I just looked at her.

"Three days, and still we haven't been able to get you to change back to yourself" She came up to me, pinching the hole that giant needle had left, causing me to cringe, trying to fight back the sharp pain.

Three days?! Where were the others?

For a matter of fact, where the hell was I?

"Strange though..." She continued, walking around me "You take the form of a young girl, who I have seen walking around on these streets. One who just so happens to know my host's son"

I froze. _Crap...Marco..._

I tried to keep a straight face, look as emotionless as she did, but inside I was panicking. The others... where were they? Were they all right?

And how much did she know?

"Did you not think you'd draw more attention to yourself, playing that girl?" She almost punched the bench beside me, causing me to flinch.

"Or maybe..." She started to walk again... "Maybe you thought you could. After all... it would distract me from my current objective..."

She picked up a small dagger, and it took me a minute to realise it was the one I carried with me everywhere. It was a keepsake from my cousin...

I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible, as she then smiled.

"You know, some silly, silly part of me thought you actually _were_ that girl" She let out a short laugh, walking around and playing with the dagger as she walked.

"But no... that girl is currently sitting with her family, having lunch in a cafe, and trying to stop her siblings from running off" She then pointed it at me "Nice trick, if I might say. Lead me right off your path for a while there"

Another person in a lab coat came into the room, mercilessly jabbing me with another needle, causing me to yelp. They backed up, looking at me.

"Stimulant... 45. Still no change"

She groaned "Try another batch. Make four more"

The person ran off, and Visser One turned back to me.

"You're very persistent, you know that? You just refuse to be yourself again"

I had to say something.

"Why would I become myself, for the likes of a Yeerk?"I spat at her, and instantly the dagger was on my cheek, her face close to mine.

" _Don't_ push your luck, little Changeling" She started to drag the dagger down my cheek, making me bleed a little.

"I have other ways to get you to change back"

"And why are you so persistent?" I snarled, and she moved back, smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why, to drain your pathetic little life out of you, of course"

It took me a moment to realise-

"So, you want my blood"

"Well, you catch on quick"

"You want it for this mutagen"

She laughed again.

"So, you know about that. Hmm, I wonder how you knew" She pointed the end of the dagger at me, then shook it, tsking like I'd done something naughty.

"You little spy you"

I stared at her. Giving her the most evil glare I could manage.

"We'll get your real blood, changeling. You just wait...we'll get there"

"Why don't you just drain my blood now? What difference does it make if I'm human or Changeling"

Inside, I was kicking myself. Why didn't I just say hey, kill me now please?

"Now, you should know the answer to that. It wouldn't be pure, and we need the pure form"

Now it made sense. And why they were pumping stimulants into my body so quickly.

They were on a time limit. And they needed my blood now.

"Although, there are other ways we could try, my little _pet_ " She spat the words, coming up to me, dagger in hand.

At that point, I knew she was going to do something, I just didn't know how horrible it was.

She brought the dagger up, slamming it into my left thigh, causing me to scream in agony.

Oh the pain! It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Lights exploded behind my eyes, and tears pricked my eyelids.

I felt like the pain was all through my body, and I could feel blood spilling down my leg, dripping onto the floor.

Tears were running down my cheeks, unable to keep them or the cries of agony in.

"Ser-" I heard someone say.

"Leave it. Just make sure she doesn't die before she changes back"

I heard her leaving, and someone came to my side, mopping up the blood under me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I started to loose count of the hours, which turned into days. The only thing that kept me from going insane was the fact I kept passing out during all these injections, and tests. Some were scraping my own skin off, some were just brutal. All were agonizing, adding to the fact I now had a dagger protruding from my leg, which had just been left there. The pain had dulled, but it was still there. Blood had stopped flowing, and it had caked over where the dagger had gone in.

They started to inject me with some sort of fluid. To keep me alive? I wasn't sure. All I knew that it was torture.

And I didn't know how much longer I'd last. I'd had no food, barely any rest, and my lips were now dry and cracked from the thirst. I had guessed the only reason I hadn't died yet was because they were keeping me alive.

From what I could pick up, I'd been here almost a week now. Where I was exactly, I wasn't sure. Part of me wondered if the others were even looking for me, or if they'd decided I was dead, and moved on.

By what I could tell was the eighth day I was starting to give up hope.

And before I could stop myself, I'd started to cry.

One of the Human controllers looked at me, almost seeming to take pity on me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"It could all end, if you just shift back. Then it'll be over"

I almost blurted out the truth, instead laughing like a madman.

"Never" I said instead, and it was all I could say before tears streaked down my cheeks again, laughter erupting out of me as I cried, the pain in my chest finally forcing me to stop.

She removed her hand, then stabbed my stomach with another needle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I think by about the tenth day I had finally just given up. On myself, on my friends. On life. I didn't think there was anything left of me to take.

A crash in the next room brought me back to the present. I looked up to see the door flung open, Visser One striding through with her fists clenched.

"Why isn't it done yet?!" She screamed, hitting a tray which was on the table near me, sending it flying through the air and making the scientists in the room duck instinctively. I barely moved.

"She just refuses. Her resilience is remarkable. Even in the state she is in, she still wont-

"I DONT CARE!" She screeched, coming up to me and slapping me across the face. It hurt, but I barely responded, which earned me another hard slap.

"I order you, change!"

I just stared at her. I couldn't even find words. My mind was more of a mess than I'd ever thought it could be.

"YOU INSOLENT BITCH! She grabbed something, like a tray, from another table, throwing it at me. It hit my stomach, earning a small grunt, nothing more. I felt myself passing out again, but she grabbed my face in her hand, digging her fingers into the sides of her face, making me flinch as she brought her face up to mine.

"I will _break_ you little changeling! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Again, I had no words for her. All I did, in spite of her being so close, was smile.

She let go of me, slapping my hard again, then turned to one scientist, kicking them and knocking them over a table, then grabbing a second and pulling them close.

"She will be changing back, by the end of the day... and if she doesn't..."

She looked at me, smiling almost "Kill her. We'll find another one"

With that she threw the other Controller away, storming out of the room.

Before I could stop myself, a laugh welled up from inside me, coming out and sounding more like a strangled cat than anything.

All the people- sorry, Yeerks- in the room, looked at me strangely.

Which just caused me to laugh harder.

I was finally going to get some release...by the end of this day. I was going to be free...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

It was coming up to nine, and I wondered stupidly when they were finally going to have to kill me. Ever since Visser One had made her appearance, they had been working harder, causing me more pain and poking and prodding me. I'd only fallen unconscious again once, which made the day seem to drag out. I had gotten used to being able to pass out, and now it was just annoying not being able to.

"It's almost time" Came the voice of the Controller who I'd named Mary. She looked like a Mary, and although they had called her some kind of Yeerk name and number, but I called her Mary. It made more sense in my shattered mind.

"I know, it looks like we'll have to" Garry...another name I'd chosen... looked a little upset.

"Aww, don't worry" I spoke up, unable to help myself "You tried your hardest, I'm sure you wont die"

Garry and Mary looked at one another, both turning pale. I laughed again. I don't know why I was even laughing. Nothing about it was funny. I'd been stuck to a table for days, and now I was going to possibly be gutted.

"Even for an alien, she's creepy"

Garry nodded "I can't get over that face. She reminds me so much of my host's daughter. It's hard to shake"

"And after all we've done to her, she still refuses"

"You know, I'm right here. It's very rude to talk about me like I'm not in the room" More useless words were coming from my mouth.

They both looked at me. I think neither of them really knew what to say or do.

So, they both left the room, muttering between themselves.

"Aaaw, I scared you off, oh well" For the first time I was alone. And now I was, I couldn't help but cry. I think I was starting to become aware of just how little time I had left. Possibly three hours, if I was lucky.

And I'd never see my family again, never grow up, never have a drink... fall in love.

I would die, seeing a strangers face in front of me.

I felt a horrible pang in my heart, but that slowly was overtaken by the pain in my chest from all the injections an other horrible things they'd done to me. I coughed, spitting out bile with some blood, taking in a deep breath again.

I was going to die, and I was going to die alone.

I heard crashing from the other room, and guessed that Visser One was back to finish the job, letting my head drop back down. I felt myself falling unconscious again, letting myself and figuring if I had to die alone, I could at least have a good dream before I do.

My brain was picking up more noises, and then I could have sworn I'd heard familiar voices.

"Oh god..."

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know, Jade, we're so sorry" I felt the restraints being removed, and big strong arms take my weight, moving me onto the ground.

This was a nice dream. I was enjoying so far. Last wishes from a dying girl.

"They really hurt her, didn't they?" Another hand, someone else, cradled my head, and I opened my eyes in this nice dream to see Donnie above me, his big arms holding me as close as he dared to.

"She's coming to"

"Jade, hey it's me, it's Donnie" I saw his lips moving, and I tried to smile, instead managing a grimace from the pain.

"I don't see any part of her that's not bruised" Raphael's voice I think it was, and I saw him staring down at me, brushing a hair from my forehead.

"We got here too late" Leo I think, his voice coming from somewhere.

A hand clicked their fingers above me. Suddenly Mikey's face loomed into view, above Donnie's left shoulder.

"Dude, she's not really responding"

At least in this dream, I wouldn't be dying alone. And I guessed being with four big green turtles wasn't so bad.

Donnie was here, at least.

"We gotta get her out of here" He picked me up, and started to carry me, holding me close to him.

"Do you think she'll make it..."

The voices faded again, and I closed my eyes, suddenly seeing a warm and pale white light.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I shall say nothing besides... I know I'm evil :)  
_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	13. The Damage

**Chapter 13: The Damage  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I awoke with a start, realising I was no longer restrained, panicking and flailing my arms instinctively.

"Hey whoa, it's okay, it's okay" Big hands were suddenly covering my own, a face peering down at me. A face I knew all too well.

"Leo?" I only calmed a hair, feeling a blanket was over me, the rest of my surroundings starting to come into focus.

"It's okay. It's me. You're safe" He brought a hand to my forehead, gently stroking my hair.

I don't know why, but the gentle touch brought tears to my eyes, my who body shaking, lip trembling.

"No no, hey, it's okay" His gentle voice made me let out a sob.

Was I safe? Was I really safe?

Or was I dead?

"Donnie! Ithiell!" He suddenly looked up and yelled, making me jerk and shrink back.

"Oh no, I didn't-"

"Oh, shes finally awake" Donnie was suddenly on one side of me, Ithiell on the other. I pulled my hands away from Leo's curling into a ball in spite of myself, letting out another sob.

"She's traumatized" Ithiell frowned, rubbing my back a little.

This was it. I was dead. There was no way they came to find me. No way...

I started to sob uncontrollably.

"How could we have let this happen?" Leo muttered, and I was barely aware of him walking off. "

"There is nothing we could have done" Ithiell's voice, and I heard someone skidding into the room, then a thump beside me.

"Easy, she's-"

"Jade" Jake's voice this time, trying to touch my shoulder but I jerked, pulling away from him. Memories of people touching me, jabbing me, scraping large instruments across my skin. The pain-

"Jake, back it up!" Ithiell growled.

"But she-"

"We don't know what they did to her in there"

My hand instantly shot to my upper thigh, expecting to touch the dagger. Instead I felt bandages, and possibly stitches underneath.

"What's she doing?"

Donnie sighed "She had a dagger in her leg when we found her"

Could it be real? Could they really have-

I sucked in a deep breath, letting out another sob without being able to stop myself. Slowly, I looked up. Ithiell and Donnie were there, smiling gently at me. Like they thought I would break if they touched me. Jake... Jake looked distressed.

"Just give her some time" Ithiell tapped Jake's shoulder, and Jake stood up, sighing and walking off. I looked after him, seeing some of the others looking into the room. I couldn't focus on their faces, but somehow I felt even more self-conscious.

"Wh-" I tried to let out words, my voice coming out hoarse.

"Take it easy Jade, you've been out or a couple of weeks. You were..." Ithiell swallowed, his eyes starting to water. He tried to look at me, to say something, but he couldn't. Instead he got up and left, covering his face with his hands as he did so.

I looked over at Donnie, who sighed, going to put a hand on my shoulder, then seeming to decide against it, pulling up a chair to the what I could now see was an actual bed, sitting beside me and leaning forward a little. He didn't look much better than Ithiell had.

The reality of it all was starting to set in, feeling like what I was feeling... it was all real. What I'd seen... the dream really wasn't a dream. They'd saved me. Before I'd been-

"When we found you, you we're pretty badly hurt" He leaned back, then rubbed his eyes.

"They took you, after we got out. We didn't know where they'd taken you. We all tried so hard to find you. Tracked communication, searched..." He sighed, looked at me with what I thought was tears in his eyes.

Without thinking, I reached a hand out to him. I could see part of my arm was bandaged as well.

He noticed me reaching and took my hand gently, smiling a little, before the frown was back on his face.

"I'm so sorry. If we had just been there, when you-"

"N-no" Was all I could get out. He stopped, and I squeezed his hand a little, and he returned it.

"Jade, I-" He stopped, seeing me try to sit up, helping me a little, almost surprised when I painfully shifted myself into his lap. I had the urge for some contact, human or not. And he was the only one who stayed. He managed to sit himself on the bed, with me in his lap, leaning back a little and putting the blanket over me.

"Tell...me... what..." I coughed a little, and he patted my back. Before I knew it, Raph was there of all people, sitting on the seat Donnie had just been on, a small cup in his big hands. I hadn't even seen him come in.

"Here, Rtaia said this will help your throat" He handed it gently to me, smiling a little when I took it. I tried to take a gulp, feeling thirsty, managing to choke on a little. Donnie rubbed my back as Raph took the cup back, hand over mine.

"Thank... thank you" I curled up in Donnie's lap a little, the warmth feeling good after being strapped to that table for so long. And being able to curl up.

It took me a moment to realise I was now clothed, with what felt like stitches and bandages everywhere.

"Rtaia did what she could, you should make a full recovery, but..." Raph stopped "Look, I don't know what they did to you in there, but... I promise you, they'll pay"

"They already have" Donnie's response. His chin was now resting gently on the top of my head.

"Not enough, not for..."He pointed to me "This"

"I'm okay" My voice was feeling better. Rtaia sure knew her way around herbs and natural medicines.

"I...it was... they wanted my blood"

Raph nodded, jabbing a thumb in Donnie's direction "Brainiac here thought the same thing"

"Ithiell guessed they would think you were a Chanaiben, and try and force you to become-"

"I.. yes"

Donnie hummed, and Raph put a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch a little. He looked apologetic, but I put a hand over his, squeezing it gently.

"It... it's... going to take me time... to accept people...touching me"

He frowned.

"They...they stuck me with... burned me.. scraped my skin off... I..." I stopped, then felt Donnie gently squeeze me. Raph was frowning.

"If only we'd gotten to you sooner..." He shook his head, going to pull his hand a way but I wouldn't let him.

"This isn't... I'm not dead, am I" I finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"No, but..." Leo was suddenly there, standing beside Raph and folding his arms.

"When we got there, I thought you were dead. Then you opened your eyes..."

"But nothing was happening. You weren't moving. We didn't even think you were breathing. I was... we were worried we lost you" Donnie finally admitted, and that's when I noticed Mikey had managed to make his way into the room, standing beside his brothers quietly. It wasn't something I would expect from him.

It dawned on me that I hadn't seen any of my team members, besides Ithiell, or the Animorphs, besides Jake.

"How...why-"

"We intercepted a communication between the Yeerks and the Footclan, funnily enough" Donnie said, feeling him move to shift his glasses back up, then his arms went back around me, making Raph let go.

"They were pointing us to several lab locations, one of which you were in" Leo continued, Mikey still quiet around him. He looked a little shy suddenly.

"We just happened to be checking out the one you were in. Your friends all split off to check the other labs-"

"You guys...saved me again"

Raph let out a strange smile "It's what we do"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Back home. Jake was determined to stay, and Rtaia as well" Ithiell came back into the room, seeming to have recovered from whatever was wrong before. He looked from me to Donnie, smiling a little.

"Oh, and that chick Amanda... was like, by your side for days" Mikey spoke up, still looking a little resigned, but still rolling his eyes. I managed a smile at him.

"Don't worry, shes back home. Robert will take care of her"

"And...Marco?"

Ithiell frown, sitting on the bed beside where I was curled into Donnie.

"He still... wants to go after Visser One"

"What happened that night?"

"Well, after we came down to you, we finished off Visser Three's goons, but he got away... again" Ithiell shifted.

"That's when we noticed you weren't there" Leo added "No one had any idea where you where. Jake..." He looked over at the doorway "Jake blames himself"

"Idiot can't see past his own-"

"Raph" Leo warned. Raph stopped, look of anger now on his face.

"None of the Animorphs had seen Visser One leave"

"Where...is...she..."

"We don't know. We think she might have left on the Blade ship after we got you out" Ithiell cleared his throat "I mean, they got you out"

"It was a joint effort dudes" Mikey spoke up again, nudging Leo and then Ithiell softly with his knuckles.

I sighed "Thanks guys. You got there... just in time"

Ithiell now looked at me.

"I was possibly three hours from..."

"No need to say it" Leo shook his head "But you're welcome"

We all fell silent, until Rtaia came into the room with fresh bandages, and a cloth with some kind of sweet smelling water in a bowl. She demanded the boys leave, and she shut the door behind them.

For all her soft nature, and quiet voice, I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone move as fast as they had.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was back in that laboratory, strapped to the table, cold, bare and bruised. I looked at the door as it opened, and Visser One stepped through the door. She was smiling. She had my dagger again, dripping with blood. She smiled at me, and I could see blood pooling through the now open door. What had she done...

"Your turn" She then ran at me, screaming as she plunged the dagger straight into my heart-

I bolted up, screaming and grabbing my chest. Panic ripped through me, and I screamed again, hearing the door opening, and people rushing in.

"Jade, Jade hey, it's me, its Donnie" Arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close even though I was still screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Turn the light on Mikey" Came another voice as the person holding me tried to stroke my hair, and another touched my shoulder.

My voice caught in my throat then, and I let out a sob, tears suddenly spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them, I was terrified.

The light came on, and three large figures came into view. Another was holding me, trying to calm me down. My heart was pounding, and my whole body was shaking.

"She's terrified" Raph came and sat on the bed in front of me, but I was still trying to process what I'd just experienced.

"It's okay Jade, we got you" I felt a kiss in my hair, rocking me gently to try and calm me down.

"I heard the screams" Rtaia and Splinter both walked into the room at the same time. Raph got off the bed, and Rtaia sat down, looking at me. I was still shaking, but trying to take in a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Pupils dilated" She hummed "Breathing irregular-"

"She had a nightmare" Mikey jumped in, suddenly on the side of his brother, who was still trying to calm me down.

"And a bad one. Look at her" Leo muttered, and I tried to take a deep breath, to tell them I was okay.

"Shhh, it's all right, I got you, nothings going to hurt you" Donnie's words seem to soothe a small part of me, and I felt myself start to shake a little less. Rtaia pulled out what looked like a cloth, dabbing my eyes and wiping the tears away.

"We can't leave her alone like this"

Rtaia nodded "I have heard humans sometimes have, as they call them, "Night Terrors", I have-"

"I...I..."

They all turned to look at me, and Donnie slowly released me from his arms, and I turned to the others.

"I'm okay... t-thanks guys"

"I believe you are not" Rtaia answered. It was strange to see her so concerned.

"Where...where's Ithiell?"

"Took that idiot back home"

"Raph!"

"What?! He wasn't helping her any, and he wasn't coming to see if she was all right..." Another look from Leo made him stop, shaking his head.

"I... she was going to kill me. It felt..."

"It's all right now, you're safe" Splinter spoke up, his eyes glistening.

"I just... I don't... " I stopped, looking down and playing with the hem of my shirt. I felt stupid for... for a dream...

"Okay, that does it" Leo looked at the others with determination.

"What course of action would you suggest, Leonardo" Rtaia spoke up, looking at him, her ears flicking forward intently.

"Jade" He turned to me "We won't let you go through this alone. Everyone will take shifts and be with you, or close by.

"You seem to have some post traumatic stress, and it will probably take some time" Donnie said, and I turned to look up at him. He seemed so concerned.

"I feel... you guys don't have to"

"But baby, we'd do anything for you" Suddenly Mikey was there, taking my hand in his, and kissing it.

"Mikey!" Raph pushed him away.

I'd never felt so weak, and so helpless. Not that I wasn't saying I didn't appreciate the support, I just was more used to being able to protect myself.

"I do believe this is a good course of action. Having someone beside you will help ease your symptoms" Rtaia looked at me. Seemed like I didn't have much of a choice. I nodded.

"All right, but I at least want alone time in the bathroom"

"No worries there" Raph put his arms up, as if surrendering. Leo let out a short laugh.

"I do believe this is sorted, now, whom would like to be first"

"Me" Not even a seconds hesitation from Donnie. I felt a warm feeling in my heart, looking up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Okay, that's sorted, Donnie will be with you for the rest of the night, and we will work out the rest of the shifts in the morning" Leo yawned, winking at me.

With that they left, and I turned back to Donnie.

"Well, let's get you back to sleep" He got off the bed, helping me lay back down and covered me with the blanket. With me settled, he went to go over to the chair in the corner.

"Donnie" He looked back at me.

"I just wanted to... I mean, I'm sorry... I mean..."

"That's okay" He plopped into the chair, getting himself comfortable. I laid back down, staring at him until my eyes once again drifted shut.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _What do you guys think?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	14. The Recovery

**Chapter 14: The Recovery  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

For all Rtaia's knowledge with medicines and herbs... she still couldn't heal my mind.

My body was slowly recovering, but my dreams...

Each night, I dreamt of being back in that lab. Being attacked, or being hurt again, and each night I woke up screaming in terror.

And it was making my mind deteriorate. I was starting to believe I'd never really left that horrible place, and the world I was in, was just a sweet dream, to give me some respite. Being taken care of... being nursed back to health by people that cared... was just all in my mind.

I couldn't tell the real world from the fake anymore. At night, I'd wake to feel myself pinned, to feel the cold air on my bare skin, to feel the pain...

One night I woke up, grabbing my leg and trying to remove the dagger that wasn't there, almost tearing my skin off if it wasn't for Donnie and Rtaia, pulling my hands back as I screamed mercilessly. In my mind, the dagger was still there, and in my mind, I had to get it out. It took them as well as Leo to restrain me so I couldn't, the memory of being strapped down resurfacing and fighting harder, trying with all my might to get out.

"She's loosing it" Leo fought to pin my arm down, without hurting me.

"I know, but we can't let her rip her leg apart!" Donnie replied, and I know Rtaia had vanished.

"NO NO NO NO LET ME GO NO!" I screamed, trying to kick and punch, but they had me down fairly securely. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I continued to beg for my life, thrashing my head around.

"It's okay Jade, we're here to help you" Rtaia was back, and when I saw what was in her hand-

"NO NO NO DON'T KILL ME! NO! NO NO NO"

"We're going to have to use a bit of pressure Donnie" Leo grunted, pushing the arm and leg he had down a little more firmly.

"I don't want to-"

"Do it!"

"She's hyperventilating!" The panic in Donnie's voice made me panic, and I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I sobbed harder.

"This will calm her down, and once she is calm she will be all right" Rtaia responded, and I felt myself start to go limp.

"No, please don't let me die" I wailed, trying to move but finding I couldn't. Whatever Rtaia had given me had made my body heavy. I cried loudly, unable to do anything about it. I felt them let go of me, then strong arms take me and rest me in their lap.

"I won't let you die, I promise" I heard, before everything went dark.

Unfortunately there were other times when this happened, and soon my mind had just shattered. The panic, the tears, the pain all going in my head over and over, it felt like even in the world I was meant to be safe in, I wasn't safe.

I stopped eating, and stopped communicating. What was the point? I wasn't safe anywhere. I couldn't stop the pain, the injections, the horror...

Most of the days I just sat there when they brought me out into the main room, staring at one spot or another. Time just seemed to pass by anyway...

One afternoon, I was laying in the bed, pretending to sleep, and overheard a conversation going on just outside the open door. They all sounded like they were at their wits end, and I couldn't blame them. My mind was not in a good place.

"She's not getting any better"

"On the contrary, her wounds are healing faster than expected" Rtaia's voice, although even she too, sounded tired.

Leo growled a little, then sighed "Not like that. I mean... I don't think she's really..."

"Dude, sometimes she looks at me like I'm not even there" Mikey sounded a little creeped out, and then I heard someone else shush him.

"If this keeps going... she's just going to be an empty shell of a person" Donnie sighed.

"I told you their punishment wasn't enough!" Raph snapped.

"Shut up, do you want to wake her?" Leo this time.

"Does she even know we're here anymore" Raphs voice broke a little.

"I... I know, but we need to do something. Rtaia?"

I heard her hum, as if not sure.

"My sons, perhaps a trip to the outside world would help" Splinter joined in the conversation it sounded.

"I don't know..." Donnie hesitated.

"Your master may be correct. She has been in enclosed areas for nearly two months now. It is possible her sense of time and...what was that word... daylight hours has been affected"

"And what if it doesn't help" Raph spoke up, sounding like himself again. I heard footsteps, then Leo sigh.

"It's worth a shot, Sensei"

"She's deteriorated quite quickly. I fear, if we do not take action soon, she will be lost forever"

"Too heavy" Mikey's voice.

"I'll try and wake her" Donnie didn't sound confident, but then I heard what I thought was him walk into the room, as well as two others.

"Hey, Jade" I felt a hand on my shoulder, a gentle shaking "Come on now, time to wake up"

I rolled over, opening my eyes and looking at him. He looked almost upset.

"Hey Jade" Leo appeared on the other side of me, forcing a smile "We're gonna go outside, all of us" He shared a look with Donnie, and they both nodded.

"We're gonna go for a picnic!" Mikey jumped in, and I saw his arms up, like he was proud of himself.

"That is an excellent idea" Splinter's voice came from the doorway. I could only nod at them, and Leo and Donnie both helped me up into a sitting position.

"I will get her washed and dressed. Come with me Jade" Rtaia lead me to the bathroom, and I followed, not knowing when this world would go away again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

We ended up on the roof of a building, all of us. Someone put a dusty old blanket out, and we all sat on it. Mikey had gotten some pizza for us, and Raph brought something for us to drink.

"Dig in babe" Mikey smiled at me, nudging me gently. But I was looking up, at the stars.

This definitely felt different. I felt the night air, and heard the bustling of the streets below. I took in a deep breath, smelling what I thought was the smog of the city. Something in my brain triggered...a change? What was this change-

"Don't tell me we're loosing her" Came the voice, and I looked over at Raph.

"She's still doing that creepy, no one else is here look" He muttered, and I blinked.

"We may have to do this several times, before she begins to make progress" Rtaia sounded worried, and I could see her in front of me suddenly, her claws on my forehead, then on my neck. I didn't know what she was doing, but then she moved away.

My stomach made itself known to me, and I looked at the pizza box, my body wanting to move towards it, but my mind was taking longer to react.

"Maybe this was a bad idea-"Leo stopped when I reached for the pizza box, of my own accord, and lifted the lid. Everyone fell silent. The smell of the pizza was so nice...

"She moved!"

"Mikey!"

"Ow!"

I slowly pulled a massive slice of pizza out, the edges dripping with cheese, and brought it towards my mouth.

"Hmmm" I hummed in satisfaction as I took a bite, the taste of all the flavours stirring something in me. I closed my eyes and smiled a little.

"Whoa" Mikey again, and I noticed Raph slap him on the back of the head again. They were all looking at me like I was a ghost.

"I believe this was a good idea" Rtaia smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Almost every evening for weeks, before it got too dark and as the sun was setting, I'd be taken out of the lair. Sometimes it was a couple of the turtles, sometimes just one. Every evening, we'd go to a different part of the city, and somehow I felt myself start to leave that laboratory. Start to put some distance in my mind.

I honestly felt myself coming back, as if I'd been far away, or in a deep sleep. I started to talk more, started to notice more, and started to feel more again.

Ithiell had returned, and had started to plan some countermeasures with Donnie and the others. They needed to be prepared in case their lair was hit again. And Ithiell had the technology to make sure they were more protected.

We spoke sparingly, and I found out Jake and the others were still trying to shut the Yeerks down. I'd also found out that Marco and Robert had been held for three days, to make sure they weren't Yeerked. Sad thing is, Marco had been. If they hadn't checked... well, I'm sure I don't have to say what would have happened.

I was still waking up with terrors, but they were getting less frequent, and upon waking up I found I was able to stop myself from screaming for so long, and as loudly. To take in my surroundings, which caused cold sweats and shivers instead. But having someone there to take my hand, or even give me a hug when I woke, was proving helpful as well. And it meant I was disturbing the others less as well. I think they all need some rest after the horror I'd been putting them through.

This night, Donnie was going to take me somewhere.

"Are you ready?" He came in, looking at me and smiling. He had his gear on, and was just adjusting his binoculars on his head.

I nodded "Yeah, let's go"

He led me out the door, then picked me up when we were close to the buildings, holding me with one hand as he scaled the fire escapes and what not to the rooftops, then made me hold on as he jumped across, never letting me be hurt in the process.

We ended up near what looked like a big park, stopping on a rooftop just before it. And with the sun going down, it cast shadows on the trees below.

The sight itself was beautiful.

"Wow" I breathed, going and sitting on the ledge, Donnie sitting beside me, staying close. Probably in case I tipped over the edge.

"I thought you might like it" I looked up at him, smiling a little, he smiled back.

"You know, I-" He stopped, then looked out over the park "I thought you weren't ever going to come back"

I sighed, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"I... I didn't... I mean. That place... what they did..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, but then brushed them away.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more" He touched my back gently, rubbing it a little before taking his hand back away, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to look up at him. He looked almost sad.

"Well, now that you're almost all better, you'll be going back soon, won't you?" His eyes met mine. I felt my heart drop a little.

"Yeah. Well, I need to get back to my family, and uh..." I stopped. I didn't want to mention Jake, but I had started to wonder. There had been no communication between us since that night I first woke up, and I wondered if he even cared-

"Jade, there's... well, there's something I need to tell you before you go"

I felt my heart beat a little faster, panic setting in a little. I looked up at him, biting my lip when I saw he was already looking at me, shifting his glasses up again.

"I know...I know we haven't gotten to know each other under the best circumstances, but I want you to know... I..."

"Donnie?" I put a hand on his arm, looking up at him and smiling in reassurance "You can tell me"

"I want you to know I really like you"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I really like you too"

He just looked at me, almost surprised.

"But aren't you with... I mean..."

"With what?"

He looked away, making a strange sound in his throat.

"Aren't you with Jake?"

I froze, almost feeling like I wanted to cry. I knew he'd mention this sooner or later. And it brought up all the feelings of confusion again.

So I said the only thing I could think of at the time.

"If someone really cares for you, they'd make an effort to see how you are. Jake hasn't"

He turned back to me, again surprised.

"And you know I'm right" I continued, unable to look at him anymore, instead looking out into the park. I felt a lump in my throat, and tears were threatening to fall. At that moment I realised something about Jake, that I hadn't realised before that moment.

It had always been on Jake's terms. He flirted with me, touched my hand, even that kiss... it was all because it was something he wanted. Never had he really truly considered what I wanted. I wasn't sure if it was because he was confused, or he didn't know any other way to say it... but he had always done it wrong.

And now, when I'd probably needed his support the most, he was gone. Like he couldn't handle it...

"Jade" Donnie's hand was now on my own, and I looked up at him, a single tear managing to escape down my cheek, his other hand going to wipe it away. By instinct, I moved back a little, but Donnie and the others were used to it by now, and he wiped my tear away, the look in his eyes almost mirroring mine.

"I'm okay, it was silly to say that"

We fell silent again, both of us looking out at the now setting sun, watching as it slowly crept below the buildings. My hand was still in his, and I squeezed it slightly.

"Thank you Donnie. You've been so wonderful to me. I just hope one day I can pay you back for all you've done" I then blushed "Well, you and the others"

"It's what we do" He answered, I couldn't help but look back at him, my face probably bright red.

"Hey Donnie-"

"Yeah?" His voice went a little squeaky, and I had to hold back a small giggle. To his surprise I stood up, on the ledge we had been sitting on, and he put his arms out as if to catch me.

"Wait, what are you-" He stopped when I pressed my lips against his, his arms going around me. It was strange, and a little awkward, but it felt nice.

I pulled away from him, smiling like and idiot and blushing.

"Sorry, I-"

He shook his head "No, I liked that"

He pulled me close again, moving so he could press his lips against mine again.

We pulled apart for a second time, and I let out a small nervous giggle.

"I liked that too"

We stayed there like that for what seemed like forever, staring into each others eyes, until we both realised the sun had finally dipped below the buildings.

"I uh... I think we should get back" He finally said, breaking the silence between us.

I nodded, smiling and letting him pick me up as he got up.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _I just had to! I'm sorry if you guys don't approve, but a little romance isn't bad, right?_**

 ** _Don't worry, more fun to come!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	15. The Next

**Chapter 15: The Next  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I looked straight into Rtaia's eyes. She returned the same steady stare.

So, this was it.

To my left, the turtles were all in a fighting stance, their weapons ready. They knew what was coming.

"Are you ready Jade?" Rtaia asked, and I nodded, feeling butterflies in my stomach again. Only... these weren't good butterflies. I was anxious. I was very, very anxious.

"I-yes, ready" I nodded, and she looked at the turtles, all poised to strike.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes" Came the unified response.

"Okay, Jade" She turned to me "Go"

I closed my eyes, focusing on my first shift.

This was it. This was the moment I found out if I could still be useful in a fight.

Rtaia had surmised that my uncontrollable shifts were from the hit I'd taken at the start of all this. After all this time, the head wound was now almost gone, and although I was scarred, my body was fully healed. Mentally, I was the best I was going to get.

Now came the shifting. And to see if I could keep the shift.

Well, five shifts in total. One had to be something where I could hide.

And the turtles had offered to chase. They had to know if I could stay in my shift under extreme stress.

My skin became soft and rubbery, and my nails exploded outward, one finger slurping back into my hand as sharp claws replaced my regular breaking nails.

A tail exploded out of my spine, getting thicker twitching as my hair and ears were sucked back into my skull, feeling my shoulders start to grow the large leathery wings, then the folds that hid them from view. My whole form grew upward, as my legs become the thinner, bluer, versions of themselves.

Finally, I stood to my full height, now fully Chanaiben.

I had become Ithiell as my first shift. Ithiell himself was outside, watching from the shadows.

"Done"

"Go!" I bolted out the door, towards the sewer entrance. I had ten seconds before the turtles gave chase.

I flew up the ladder, opening my large leathery wings and exploding into the night sky, feeling unbelievably free in this form. This was the first time I'd shifted in months, and my heart, and my body, both soared.

(They're coming you know) Came Ithiell's voice, and I snapped back to reality, flying onwards and towards the rooftops, taking a chance to look behind me.

And saw something flying at me. I dodged, seeing they were right behind me, and Donnie had just extended his Bo. Cheeky boy...

I hit the wall, flying upwards as close to the building as I dared, knowing it might slow them down a little, as they couldn't fly.

Looking behind me again, I realised they were still pretty close, but not close enough-

I exploded away from the building, flapping my wings and gliding along the rooftops. Here were could fight-

Something wrapped around my ankle, bringing me down hard against the cold concrete.

"Ah!" scrabbled up, managing to get into a fighting stance, holding my big clawed hands up in front of me, closing my wings slightly as Mikey flipped up onto the roof, the rest following. I kicked the end of the grappling hook off, seeing they all seemed to be waiting for me to make the first move.

"Catch me if you can" I smiled, turning and hitting all fours, starting to run towards the other side of the roof, opening my big wings when I got there and gliding over to the next one.

As I ran, with them most likely following, I focused on the next shift, watching as something flew past my face, barely missing me. A Sai...

I leaped again, now hearing the four following, my eyes now picking details more clearly.

Another leap, and I finally shifted the wings away, turning to fight, baring my teeth.

White tigress, my favorite form.

They were right behind me, Mikey going first, his nun chucks a blur as I ducked and dodged, bouncing off something on the roof and leaping at him, all paws forward.

"Whoa!" He hit the ground, and I bounced off his chest and almost into Raph, who dodged me as soon as he saw me coming. I came at him again, and he blocked me, making me bounce off.

A cry, and I ducked Leo, then dove around him, hitting with a paw, making him stumble a bit.

(Keep up the pressure!) Ithiell instructed, and a hit caused me to skid across the ground. I jumped up.

(Lucky shot) If i was human, I would have smiled at Donnie, jumping back as he twisted his Bo, flicking it towards me, almost getting me again.

But I was ready for him. I dodged, putting all my weight into bouncing off his back, causing him to fall.

Suddenly Katanas were swinging at me, and I barely missed them as I took off towards the next roof. I jumped, using all the tigers strength to get me to the next roof, only scrambling a bit.

I turned to see them all look at each other, then run after me. But by then I was already halfway into my next shift.

Something much darker, and alot faster.

Jinnaw.

I dodged as Raph was the first one to reach me, then Leo as he flipped over Raph's shell, then Mikey as he came in full tilt, almost hitting me.

Finally Donnie, and I realised they were suddenly surrounding me.

Donnie took a swing, and then it was on.

Ducking, dodging, swerving, and occasionally getting hit, by their lightning fast attacks. I tumbled back from one of Mikey's hits, landing on my feet and diving at him, making him help. I jumped off him, going after Leo and biting down on the hilt of his Katana, catching him off guard and making him almost drop it.

"Hey!"

(She won't bite or scratch, go for it!)

Now they gave heir all, and I fought hard back even harder.

I let out a pained roar as a Sai sliced across my flank, then smacking it out of his hand with liquid grace. He yelped, bringing his other Sai across, but I was already gone.

I ducked a swing from Donnie's Bo, managing to get away from the four, powering my Jinnaw legs for all they were worth, diving over to another rooftop, deciding the best thing was to run.

And Jinnaw knew how to run.

(Better catch her! She likes this one) Came the laugh, and I finally caught sight of a Pigeon Hawk flying above me. I jumped to another roof, having a little trouble, but continuing on. I knew the others were following. but the Jinnaw was built for speed, and I could hear that I was loosing them.

 _Next form!_

I skidded behind a strange structure on one of the rooftops, almost like a bird coup, and focused on the next shift. When I was almost done, I heard a thump near me, skittering under what I thought was a wooden bench.

"Where'd she go?" Raphs voice as I completed my shift, getting further in the darkness.

(Hiding time) Ithiell laughed (Gotta try and find her)

I saw Raph's large face duck under, looking where I was, but I was too far in the shadows for him to see me, almost giggling.

I kept my tiny mouse form deep in the shadows under the makeshift bench, watching as they all thumped around near me, checking under and around and in things.

I heard one brother leap to the next roof, then I heard "Waaaaait a minute"

Before I could wonder what, a light shone down where I was, almost blinding me.

"Gotcha" Came Donnie's voice and as he did I moved my little mouse legs, scrambling past his big features and seeing him almost jump out of the way.

"A mouse! She's a mouse!" He cried, and I saw the foot of another come down in front of me. I went to dodge, then jumped on and over his foot, making Mikey shriek.

"Get her!" Leo this time, and I dove and ducked around their feet, and numerous bits and pieces, finally seeing what I thought was the ledge.

"Oh!" Came the startled cry as I turned around, seeing all four brothers skid to a stop. I stood up on my tiny hind legs, then fell backwards, causing all of them to gasp. Inside, I was laughing.

Wings exploded from tiny mouse arms, and feathers replaced fur as my beak formed.

(YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!) I screamed, opening my wings and flaring them just as I was about to hit, soaring into the sky as a beautiful golden eagle. I flapped hard, fighting for as much altitude as I could get. But just... the feeling of being able to fly again...

It gave me something I never thought I could feel again.

Freedom.

(And the test is complete) I saw Ithiell land, shifting back in front of the turtles, and indicating I join them.

I almost didn't want to, but angled my wings and drifted down towards them.

I landed, shifting back, and was instantly wrapped in a hug by Ithiell.

"Well done, you passed. You should be good to go"

I laughed happily, jumping back into his arms and hugging him again, and when I pulled back I was swarmed by the four turtles.

"Well done" Leo looked happy, patting my back. I turn around and threw my arms around his neck, which he laughed at.

I hugged each of the turtles, especially Donnie, then slowly the excitement started wearing off.

"All right, Jade well go back and say our goodbyes. I think it's time to-" He suddenly stopped, touching his left ear.

"Damn"

"What's wrong?" I asked, the slight sinking feeling as I realised I had to go home...

"I...made an earpiece that would change with me as I shifted, to give Rtaia updates. Looks like it's fallen off"

"Oh, where-"

He moved his hand around "It's all right, I think I might know where it landed" He looked at me, then the turtles.

"You guys go back, and I'll catch up" Ithiell winked at me "Looks like you'll have some more time to say goodbye"

Goodbye... I hated that word.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and he nodded, opening his wings and flapping up wards, waving us off as he did.

"I hope he doesn't get seen like that" Leo looked wary, then turned to me.

"All right, let's get you back h- I mean, back to the lair"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm gonna miss you" I muttered, my head in Donnie's shoulder. He returned the hug.

"Me too" He pulled me away just a little, putting his nose...beak..whatever you called it.. against mine and making me smile a little as he looked at me through those glasses.

"But I'll call, every day. Okay?"

I smiled, nodding and indicating to the new watch/phone that he and Ithiell had made "I'll be waiting"

I knew part of me would really miss him, in spite of us being in contact.

"I'll come visit some days too" I promised, putting my lips against his again, feeling a slight shiver go through my body as he returned it, then pulled away.

"Are you two done yet?" Mikey moaned, and I let go of Donnie, turning to Mikey.

In seconds he was squashing me in a big bear hug, lifting me off the floor as he did so "I'm gonna sooo miss you babe! I know you like Donnie, but I'm your souuuulmate"

"Mikey... breathe" He finally let me go, then hugged me properly.

I hugged Raph and Leo, then moved to hug Splinter.

"Thank you guys so much, for... like everything" I finally let out, looking at them all. Then I pointed to my phone "And if you ever need backup... just call"

"We will" Leo smiled, and I turned to Rtaia.

"I'm ready"

"As am I... but it is curious..." She flicked her ears, like trying to get rid of a fly, looking concerned.

"What? Ithiell?"

"He's lookin for his...doodad...thingy..." Mikey trailed off, probably hoping to help, but slowing down after saying the word 'doodad'.

"Hmm, even then, he would not have taken this long"

"I'm sure he just needs some help" I rolled my eyes "You know, the male thing and all"

She just looked at me, and I sighed.

"I'll go look for him. He's probably just too proud to ask for help" I went to leave, then felt a hand on my arm.

"I'll come too" Donnie offered, smiling at me. I returned his smile.

Perfect chance for us to spend some more time together.

"I will ready the fighter and wait your return"

I nodded, starting to shift as I headed out the door, Donnie in tow.

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ithiell!) I called as I flew over the now dark streets, the rooftops going by in a blur. Below me, Donnie was following my lead.

We had been searching, and calling out, for at least an hour now. We had retraced the steps we'd taken not long before, and couldn't find any sign of him.

Even with my owl eyes, I couldn't see any sign of him.

(Donnie, I'm worried) I finally said to him, and he looked up at me and nodded. He was too.

Him and Ithiell had gotten quite close, working on joining their ideas, and linking their systems. They had formed a very close bond.

It was then I spotted something not far ahead of him.

(Over there!) I tipped my wings, diving down towards where my owl eyes picked up a slow flashing object. I landed just as Donnie reached me, shifting back as fast as I could and kneeling down.

"It's-" I picked it up, handing it to Donnie, who put his binoculars down, examining it closely.

"No mistaking it, our tech"

I bit my lip, taking it back.

"Guess he didn't find it, but...where would he have gone?" I looked around us.

"I..don't know" He sighed, sounding just as lost as I did. I looked up at him, then an idea struck me.

"Donnie, hold onto that" I started to shift, becoming the Jinnaw. When I was done, he knelt beside me, holding the little blinking piece out. I sniffed it, the smell triggering his scent, and I turning my head the opposite way.

(Follow me) I took off, trying to keep at a reasonable speed, gaining and loosing the scent several times, probably because Ithiell had been flying from rooftop to rooftop, looking for his earpiece.

I took a large running leap ahead of Donnie, landing neatly on the other side, then slipping a little.

(What the-) I stopped, dead cold. A smell was invading my nose, and it was a very familiar smell.

(Donnie, hold it!) I yelled, but it was too late, he landed beside me, slipping in the small puddle I'd slipped in.

"Wha-"He jumped up, landing not far from it, the texture of the liquid now unmistakable.

(It's blood! Donnie, it's Ithiell's blood! I can smell it...) I gasped, backing up slowly beside him.

"No... Jade, we gotta get back-"

But I was already ahead of him, running to both get to safety, as well as to get away from the horrible smell of Ithiell's blood.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Yes, I am evil, LOVE MEEE!_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	16. The Plan

**Chapter 16: The Plan  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The world around me was a blur as I ran towards the turtles lair, unable to stop myself.

(Rtaia!) I screamed, hoping she could hear me from wherever she was, skidding to a stop at the sewer cover, trying to grab it with my teeth to move it. I had to... had to...

"Here" Donnie hefted the big heavy cover, and I dove in before he could stop me, taking off down the tunnel.

(Rtaia, we need you _now_!) I yelled again, finally reaching the doorway, diving through it and getting looks from Splinter and the other turtles.

"What is wrong, my child?" Splinter asked, although he knew it had to be something bad, watching as I shifted back, Donnie finally entering the lair behind me.

"It...they...Ithiell" I paced back and forth, grabbing my head in my hands, panic stuck in my throat, feeling physically ill.

"We found some blood, Jade said it's Ithiell's"

"Did you find a body?" Rtaia spoke up, and I hadn't even realised she had come into the room.

The images of that lab, the torture... all came rushing back, and I collapsed to my knees, unable to keep moving. For Ithiell to...

No no, they-

"No, it was a puddle on the roof. Jade and I tracked it there"

I could hear a mutual sound of worry and shock go through the room, as we all knew what that meant.

"No, no they'll kill him! They'll drain him.. if, he's not already dead..." I got up on shaky legs, pacing again and forcing myself to think. There had to be a way!

"Donnie, can you get back into those Yeerk channels?" Leo asked.

"On it" I heard him go over to his computer, which was now upgraded.

"No, that'll take too long" Words spilled from my mouth. By the time...

"Jade, I know this is hard for you-"

"No" I went to Rtaia, pointing a finger in her face. She barely moved at all "We are not gonna do that, I am not going to let Ithiell possibly go through the same thing as me. No way. We're going to find him, and we're going to find him now!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Raph's voice was harsh, although well deserved.

"I... I don't know" I squeezed my head with my hands, unable to think properly. I started pacing again, knowing we had to do something before it was too late. Images of the lab flashed through my head, the pain, the torture...

Even though I could not separate myself from reality and the images in my head, it was hard to go back in my mind and know my friend, a brother of sorts, would now have to-

"Donnie, I need you to contact the Animorphs. We'll start there" I finally made a decision, hoping I was right.

"On it" I finally forced myself to go over and sit beside him, feeling a hand on my shoulder and looking up to see Splinter. I knew he was trying to calm me down, but I was far from calm. I knew... we didn't have long to act.

What seemed like forever later, a blue face came on screen, all four eyes forward.

(Jade, do you-)

"Ax! Where is Jake and the others?"

(At their homes, I guess-)

(Jade, what's wrong?) Tobias appeared on screen, his hard features now next to Ax's.

"They got Ithiell! They... he could be..." I stopped, knowing panicking like this wasn't going to help any.

(Oh shit! Don't worry, I'll get Jake and the others) He flapped his wings, taking off into the sky. I turned back to Ax, who looked equally as worried.

(Jade, we may not be there for at least-)

"Ax, whatever you can do, do it. We need you here fast"

He nodded, and then the screen went black.

"It may be too late by the time they get here" Rtaia spoke up, on the other side of Donnie.

"Do you have a plan?" Donnie asked me, reaching out to me, but I got up before he could, starting to pace again.

 _Think Jade! Think! We gotta..._

"We need to find Visser One"

Raph scoffed "Who knows how long that'll take-"

"It is quite possible, due to our previous operations, they have moved Ithiell to the Blade ship, or possibly-"

Suddenly the path was clear.

"Okay, Donnie, how well do you know Ithiell's systems?"

"Well, pretty much all of it" He looked at me now, probably wondering what was going through my mind.

"Rtaia, I need to use the systems in the fighter, Donnie, come with us" I headed for the door, Rtaia and Donnie following.

We reached the fighter, and I dove in, Rtaia starting it up again.

"What do you wish to do?"

"Donnie, how do I use this to set a location" I pointed to one of the screens, and he was there, fingers flying across the controls.

"Well, from what I can see.. " He helped me work a location, asking me what I was doing each time I asked a question about it. I ignored him each time. I knew he wouldn't approve of what I was about to do.

"Okay, Rtaia, can you link the system Ithiell was using to track the Yeerks, to this console"

"Yes, but"

"Please, just trust me. We don't have time to argue" She looked at me with the same disapproving look Donnie now had.

I soon saw words and symbols I couldn't place, rolling down the screen.

"What are we looking for?" Donnie was back, working on the console again.

"Visser One, Chanaiben, or Blade ship" I told him, and the words and symbols started coming in at a slower rate. Rtaia looked over his shoulder.

"I saw Visser One, and they mention the Yeerk ship in their message"

"Must mean the Blade ship" I got on the other side of Donnie, still not being able to make sense of anything on the screen.

"What now?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Now, is there a way we can hack that communication, and send a message?"

They now both looked up at me.

"What are you planning to do?" Rtaia looked almost annoyed. Donnie was clearly annoyed, his eyes almost boring into mine. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing they weren't going to like this.

"I'm going to bring that bitch to us"

"And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?" Donnie waved an arm in the air, the other still working the controls. He was getting almost angry, and I couldn't blame him. What I was going to say next was going to piss them both off.

"I'm going to be the bait"

Nope, that didn't go down well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

There was a discussion, that soon turned into a heated argument, which then turned into no one wanting to really discuss it anymore.

"Look, we need to at least stall them" I tried to protest.

"By letting yourself get taken hostage again?!" Raph yelled, his face right up to mine.

"I didn't say I'd be doing it alone" I looked at Rtaia "The Animorphs must be assembled by now. We can go get them, and they can come with me"

"No, we're coming too" Leo spoke up, and I turned to him, shaking my head.

"You guys have already gone above and beyond. I can't ask you to put your lives in this much danger, not again"

"We're coming" Raph grunted, almost shoulder barging me and making me loose my balance.

"Guys-"

"What makes you think we're just gonna sit here, while you risk your life?" Donnie folded his arms. He wasn't happy with me, and I couldn't blame him.

"Haven't you risked your life for mine, over and over?"

"That's not the point Jade. There is an enemy out there that threatens not only this city, but all of us. And I, for one, am not going to just sit here"

"Same here" Raph agreed with Leo, and I signed, knowing there was nothing I could do to change their minds.

"You could be killed-"

"And so could you?" Donnie again.

So, a new plan was devised, including them. It would rely on split second timing, and a hell of a lot of luck, but the turtles were more than determined to make that happen.

I was still going to make contact with the Yeerks, but the rest would go differently.

Donnie followed me to the fighter, along with Rtaia, who helped us work out which communications we should hack. When she was done she took off outside, saying something about checking the engines, and I was left with Donnie.

"I still don't like this" He grunted, still not looking at me.

"I know, but... if we don't at least try-"

"We could loose you again" He stopped, his hands on either side of the computer, taking a deep breath "I could-"

"Donnie" He finally looked at me, and I took his face in my hands "You won't, I promise"

He still didn't look convinced, so I planted a gentle kiss on his nose, and as I did, the screen in front of us lit up.

"Jade?" Came a voice I hadn't heard in months. He was obviously shocked.

We jumped apart, and I looked up at Jake staring back at me, his face unreadable.

"Are you two-"

"No time" I jumped in, feeling a small piece of guilt, but that was pushed aside by the urgency to save my friend.

"We have a plan, and we need to act fast, if Ithiell isn't dead already"

I swear, I didn't know what had shocked him more. The image he'd just seen, or the fact someone he respected could be dead.

I was hoping it was the latter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once Jake was brought up to speed, I knew I was ready. As soon as I made contact, we would only have very little time to act. That was, if Visser One took the bait.

It would all rely on that.

"Are you ready?" Donnie asked me, adjusting the earpiece he'd given me. I nodded.

"Better get out of here" He frowned, but he knew it was the only way this was going to work.

"Good luck" He patted my shoulder, then took off outside.

I turned back to the controls, pushing the buttons I'd been instructed to, then found the right frequency as Donnie had shown me.

"I have a message for Visser One" I said "That message is, I am still alive"

"Who is this?" Came a confused voice.

"I'm the Chanaiben that the Visser let get away"

There was static, and nothing for a moment.

"Tell her I-"

Before I could say any more, a familiar face was on the screen. And the owner of that face was...safe to say... pissed.

"You" She snarled.

"Yes, you remember this form I see" I started to shift, becoming Rtaia's double. I saw her, what I could only explain as, becoming more furious.

"What do you want, _Changeling_?" She spat.

"I overheard you took one of my own, and I want them back"

A sick smile played across her face "So I see, and what do you suggest"

"I will trade you. My life, for theirs"

She laughed "And why would I want to do that? I already have what I want, why would I want some pathetic excuse like you?"

She had me there. But I had to keep at it, I had to keep at her game, no matter what.

"All right then, I'll just contact someone else. Someone who might be curious as to how someone like me got away so easily. Perhaps Visser Thre-"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped, slamming her hands on whatever was in front of her. I smiled.

"Oh, so he doesn't know you let me get away?"

"I will kill you myself! I will find where you are, and...and..."

"Visser One" I leaned forward "I am offering you a chance to get rid of me, and all you need to do is give my companion back"

She glared at me "Fine. A change over. Where?"

I pushed the buttons I'd been shown to push "Right here, twenty minutes"

"All right Changeling, but don't expect your death to be easy" She vanished from the screen, cutting all communication. I breathed out slowly, leaning forward.

I knew she'd betray me, I had no doubt in my mind. What high ranking Yeerk wouldn't, especially in her position?

If only she knew the hell she had coming.

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _PLAN IN ACTION!  
_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	17. The Betrayed

**Chapter 17: The Betrayed  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was late, and the park in front of me was dead quiet. I moved closer against the tree I was in, trying to keep everything just as quiet.

Unfortunately, inside my head wasn't as quiet.

(So you really kissed-)

(Oh god Jake, really?)

(I want to know!)

(This really isn't the best time Jake) I growled, and if I had my human eyes, I would have rolled them.

(No, Jade-)

(Would you not?)

(Did you kiss him?)

(Jake!) I was not about to tell Jake about something he shouldn't have been asking at a time like this! I really couldn't believe it. Our conversation was private, thankfully, but I didn't excuse him from asking so ridiculous!

(Just answer-)

(Jake, I swear, if you don't cut it-) At that time my words were lost, drowned out by the sound of the wind whipping around us. I looked up to see the Blade ship uncloak, starting to descend into the clearing.

(It's here, everyone ready?) I asked my friends. The Animorphs responded. I knew Rtaia couldn't. She'd be hanging back, helping put the first part of the plan into action.

I saw the Blade ship land, then the hatch opened. As I predicted, out stepped Visser One, with several guards. More than she needed.

And, as predicted, still no Ithiell.

"Changeling! Where are you!" She snapped, hand on her hip. The guards, I saw, looked like they were more than armed to the teeth.

(Going in) I dropped from the tree I had been in, landing almost silently, seeing the guards and Visser One, all turned to me.

"I'm here, Visser" I walked towards her, looking like a mirror image of Rtaia. As I walked, I shifted to myself, then back to Rtaia. I had to show her it was "me" in a sense.

She smiled cruelly as I came up to her, with every single Dracon beam leveled at me. She had brought her blue bands this time, I noticed.

"Where is he?" I asked, stopping not far from her.

A smile, and then a sharp pain in my side, which dropped me instantly. One of the Hork-Bajir had kicked me, and hard.

"Foolish little-" Suddenly everything went dark, then the light from the Blade ship started flashing.

(Go!)

I felt various bugs leave me, hoping they got to their destination.

Then everything was back on, and I got yanked up by the scruff of the neck, being lifted into the air.

"Report!" Visser One's voice.

"All systems working. Some kind of electrical charge from something passing by-"

"You-" She was in my face "What did you do?"

"Why would I do anything to risk... _his_... life?" I managed to get out, seeing her glare again, then turn and walk away. I was dropped roughly, hitting the ground with a thud, pain shooting through my side.

"Bring her"

My leg was suddenly grabbed, and I started being dragged across the ground, before being picked up slightly, my flailing arms only inches above the ground.

"But... the deal!" My voice came out more shocked than I intended it to, and I saw her turn to me.

"You really thought I would let him go? Ha! You Changelings are more gullible than I thought"

 _No_ , I thought, _you are_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I felt the blood rushing to my head as I was carried, upside down, through the winding hallways. The blue bands had been ordered to take me to a holding area on the ship, and Visser One had vanished down the hall.

(Okay, everyone make it all right?) I heard Jake's voice, guessing he had landed on one of the Hork-Bajir that were taking me down the hall.

(I think I landed on the Visser) Came Rachel's voice (But I jumped and now I'm in a hallway somewh- Oh wait! Found someone else)

(I guess I'm with you guys) Cassie spoke up. Soon, we found Marco and Ax wound up on some of the other Blue Bands, and were further away from us. Rachel had reported that whoever she'd jumped on, went into a room, and the rest were with me, on the Blue Bands who carried me.

I tried to move my head, to try and alleviate the pressure, getting smacked in the face with the butt of a Dracon beam, yelping in pain and grabbing my nose.

"Don't try to escape" Came the guttural voice, and I looked up to the second Hork-Bajir, that was beside the one carrying me.

"Foul beast" I muttered, trying to sound like a true Chanaiben. It glared at me again, and I returned its glare.

Even though I guessed that, being upside down, my glare wouldn't really look very... glarey?

Can't blame a girl for trying.

(Do we know if they disabled the security?) Tobias asked from somewhere.

(We won't know until we find them I guess) I responded, seeing the Hork-Bajir in front of me turned, pushing some random buttons. The door slid open, and we all went inside.

I saw what looked like holding cells, only with no bars. Before I could wonder what, I was thrown into one of them, hitting the wall, my body exploding in pain as I collapsed to the floor.

I looked up to see what looked like a force field go up, seeing one of them turn to me.

"No escape from here" He smiled, and two of the guards left, the third going and sitting on what looked like a metal box, watching me.

(All right, two gone, one still here with me. Where are you guys?) I asked, painfully getting up and taking in the rest of my surroundings. The other holding cells were empty, and I started to walk around where I had been thrown. From what I could see, this was only just a metal box, nothing else was inside it. There was, what I was guessing, some kind of electric force field in front of me, in case I'd tried anything.

(I'm here) Tobias.

(I left with the guards) Cassie said.

(Me too) Rachel.

(I think I'm here too) Jake said finally, almost like he didn't want to answer.

I looked around outside the cage I was now in, seeing there were only a few more metallic boxes, as well as some kind of platform which I guessed were the controls to the force fields. I relayed this to them.

(All right, now look for any security cameras) Jake instructed, and I moved around the cage, trying to look like I was hunting for a way out, instead hunting for anything that might pick up the movement of the others. I heard the guard snort at me, like it was funny to watch me pace.

(I think I-) At that moment, what I guessed was a camera, went dead.

(They got it!) I was almost excited.

Unfortunately, the Hork-Bajir followed my gaze, getting up and looking annoyed. He said something, going over and poking the camera. As he did, the lights went out, and the door to the room slid open.

"Uh?!" He grunted in surprise, turning towards the door.

Then the lights came back on, and he made a noise again. Inside, I was giddy at this point. I had never seen a Yeerk so utterly confused.

The door shut by itself, and I could tell by this point he was more than nervous. Then he looked at me.

"What you do?!" He obviously wasn't as articulate as his brothers hosts.

"What can I do?" I answered "I'm a prisoner"

He came at me, the snarl on his face making him look more frightening than Hork-Bajir's usually looked. Instinctively, I backed up a little.

 _Thunk!_

He stopped moving, his eyes rolling up into his head before he collapsed to the ground.

I smiled, seeing who was behind him. Donnie smiled back at me, almost happy to see me it seemed.

The turtles had used Rtaia's distraction of an electric charge to get inside. She had used something that Ithiell and Donnie had developed on the fighter to do so. They now all had their jobs to do. This was just one of Donnie's.

"Uh, Donnie?"

"Oh! One sec" Donnie dove over to the panel, fingers working furiously before I saw the force field drop.

"You did it! You're a genius" I ran over to him, jumping on his back and feeling him take my weight with ease, grunting slightly. He patted my arm, which was resting on his shell "Not a problem"

"Can we focus here?" Jake's voice made us both stop, turning to where he was now himself.

"Oh, right" Donnie brought up his little device "Basic security, and sensors are down. Now we just need to get here" He pointed to a spot.

"What's that?" I leaned forward slightly, my ears flicking forward.

"We think it's the lab"

"Okay, hopefully the others will find it too"

"Jade" Jake turned to me, and I felt like hiding behind Donnie's shoulder. The look he was giving me was beyond icy.

"Contact the others. Let them know where to meet, Donnie, give her directions she can relay"

"Oh, uh-" He must have felt the same as I had. Awkward much?

Together, we managed to relay directions to each one of them, after we worked out where they were.

During this time, Tobias and Jake got into battle morphs, Tobias taking the band from the other Horn-Bajirs arm.

(Just in case) He said, and I went over and wrapped it around his large Hork-Bajir bicep, feeling very small next to him.

(Let's go) Jake instructed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

We all walked cautiously down the halls, keeping an eye out for guards as we went.

I felt tense. I didn't know what we would find when we go there. Would Ithiell still be alive, or would they have drained him-

I shook my head, trying to shake the thought from my mind as we continued down the hallway. I had stayed as Rtaia, in case someone saw me, Tobias beside me, with Jake and Donnie taking up the rear. I knew Donnie could probably find a way to hide, but...

Well, let's just say Jake insisted on being in his tiger morph for this. Even though another Hork-Bajir walking through the halls would be less conspicuous.

"One more left turn, then we'll be at the elevator... I think?" Donnie seemed confused, following his blue little screen.

(It's not an elevator, it's a drop shaft) Jake replied curtly, and I turned to him, giving him a glare.

(Stop taking your anger out on him! He's in the most danger here) I snapped at him privately, hearing him make a sound deep in his throat.

(He deserves-)

(Are you really going to start this conversation again? Now of all times?!) I couldn't believe it.

(Jade, I like you, but...)

(I don't want to hear it Jake) I muttered, going to turn the corner-

And yelped as Tobias grabbed my arm, lifting me up into the air.

(Play along) It was then I saw what he was looking at. Two Taxxon's were coming down the hallway, accompanied by a single Hork-Bajir.

(We're in trouble) I told Jake and Donnie, watching as Donnie took out his Bo, preparing to fight. Jake bared his teeth.

(Wait guys) Tobias said, finally dragging me out in the open, where they could see me. I played along, kicking and squirming furiously.

It was then they noticed us.

"Oh, you... need help?" Came the Hork-Bajir, and the Taxxons stopped, their spindly legs looking like they were about to break under the weight they were carrying. They were disgusting creatures.

"Yes" Tobias managed to answer "Help"

I watched as the Hork-Bajir came up to us, grabbing my other arm and hauling me up off the ground. I noticed one of the Taxxons had turned around, causing the other to look after it as I went towards the drop shaft.

(Now!) I felt Tobias kick, and he and the other Hork-Bajir dropped me, blades flashing above me as I landed. But I was up again, running full tilt at the closest Taxxon as it started to turn back, slashing into its face and hearing it let out a shriek. I managed to hit in with my tail to its side, feeling the Taxxon burst open, the smell invading my nose almost being too much for me to handle. And I thought they stunk when I was human...

It collapsed to the ground, and I watched the other one turn back, getting on all fours starting to run at it-

(Hey, wait! Stop!) Came the voice, and I managed to stop myself, stopping just in front of the Taxxon.

(What...)

(It's me!) Cassie said, waving her front little legs wildly.

(Oh gosh, why a...why that?!) I asked, still trying to get the smell out of my nose.

(I didn't really have time to... to think, I was almost caught) She sounded almost sheepish.

(We don't have time for this guys, we gotta move) Jake's voice cut through all of us, and we all watched as he slunk over to the drop shaft, stepping inside.

(I think I might remorph, now I found you guys actually)

I nodded "Good idea"

I watched as she started to shrink-

(Hurry up, we don't have all day) Jake snapped at her, all of us watching as he dropped downwards.

(What's his problem?) Tobias muttered, shaking his head. I looked at Donnie, who jaw was wide open.

"Whoa" Donnie was obviously amazed. He had probably never seen this sort of technology before. He started walking slowly towards the drop shaft. We all followed, Cassie now re morphed a wolf.

(No clue. He's been like this the whole way to New York) She sighed. I, however, knew exactly what was wrong.

I did feel bad about everything that happened between us, and I understand that he felt betrayed. But I felt like he had left me when I needed him most, and I didn't know how to take that. It felt like he'd just expected me to be the same person after that.

The problem was, I really wasn't. And the person...the people...that had helped me, were mostly people that didn't even know me. Donnie had been there, through the horrible nights, through the crying, screaming, the pain, and...

But what more could I do? Jake obviously wasn't thinking, or at his best. And I doubt anything I said, good or bad, was going to help the situation now.

I was actually worried he would do something stupid, or do something that might put Donnie in danger. Just because-

"How does it work?" Donnie asked, looking down, then up the shaft. Tobias and Cassie stepped back a little.

"All you need to do is think were you want to go, and it'll drop you on the right floor" I told him.

"Uh, I don't know about this" He suddenly looked worried.

"I'll do it with you" I stepped forward, taking his hand in my now clawed one.

He shifted his glasses, smiling at me, and we both stepped into the drop shaft.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _What do you guys think?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	18. The Break

**Chapter 18: The Break  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We all bolted down the hallways, following Donnie's instructions. I wondered how the other brothers were doing, and if they were-

"Bogeys!" Donnie yelped suddenly "Corner!"

(Whoa!) The others skidded to a stop just before the corner, but Cassie and I kept going, our speed and momentum making us skid out into the hallway.

We both looked up to see three Hork-Bajir, who had been coming up the hallway towards us. Now they had stopped, and were just staring.

(Oh sh-)

(Gogogo!) We bolted forwards, heading straight at them. Cassie hit the first, and I managed to hit the second, claws extended and tail swinging around and knocking his arm away as he swung at me. He fell hard, with me on top of him and my claws digging into his chest. He screamed, and I finished him off, turning to the third-

And saw a black and orange blur take the third one down. I blinked, a little shocked.

(Uh-)

"It's just around the corner" Donnie and Tobias were suddenly there, and we all followed Donnie, this time Cassie and I slowing it down a little.

When we reached the next corner, we all stopped. There were more Hork-Bajir, this time guarding the door.

So, I acted like the tortured prisoner, and Tobias acted like a disgruntled guard.

We made our way out to them, the two guards looking at us a little strangely.

It was then I noticed the large shadow behind them, and almost broke character.

"Why you-" They didn't get to finish, because at that moment a grizzly bear slammed into them, knocking both to the floor. Rachel took down one, and suddenly there was another familiar face taking down the other.

"Raph!" Donnie sounded relieved, flipping his Sai's back into his belt, smiling.

"I'm done"

"How'd you find us?" I asked, and he jabbed a thumb at Rachel.

"Followed her big... I mean, I followed her"

(Thanks for saying I have a big-)

(Enough! We need to get inside) Jake snarled, and I was about to tell him off, when I heard a large crash inside.

"Donnie, quick!" I almost slammed into the door, preparing myself for whatever was behind it.

"Right" He started working away, hearing the door make a sound, then slide open.

"Oh-" I managed to twist my body, avoiding the Dracon fire that was coming at me, collapsing backwards and watching as Raph leaped over me, letting out a battle cry as he took down whoever had fired at me.

I managed to right myself, seeing another Human Controller, aiming his Dracon beam at Raph as he stood up. A blur ran past me, and Cassie took down the second one.

"Everyone all right?" Raph asked as I walked into the room, looking around and taking it all in.

It all looked very familiar, but the difference was I saw two rooms that separated off from the main one.

(Still in one piece, thankfully) Rachel came lumbering in behind me, followed by Donnie, who squeezed past me to head into one of the rooms. He had the right idea.

I ran into the second room, finding it was pitch black. I fought to find the-

"Jade, Jade in here!" Donnie's voice cut through my thoughts, and I forgot about the light, diving out of that room and went to go into the next, stopping at the door, my blood running cold when I saw what was inside.

It was Ithiell. He was on a table very similar to the one I'd been on. Tubes were stuck in his arms and legs, and I could clearly see the blood being drained for him. He looked like he'd been tortured-

"Oh, god, Ithiell!" I dove over, grabbing the traps that held him and fought to get him free. Donnie worked on the tubes, and soon we had him down off the table, putting him gently on the floor. Memories of my own freedom ran through my head, and a momentary panic set in, taking a deep breath and pushing it down, fighting to find a pulse.

"Guy looks like he was in a hell of a fight" Came Raphs voice from just outside the room. The others were just outside, as the room itself we were in was small, barely enough for me and Donnie to be in here with Ithiell.

"He's alive, but barely" Tears actually pricked my Chanaiben eyes. I didn't even know Chanaibens had tear ducts...

"We gotta get him out of here" I barely heard Donnie, feeling almost everything I'd felt in that lab. And it hurt more, knowing Ithiell had probably gone through the same thing, only...

"Jade" A hand was on my shoulder, and I looked up into Donnie's big sweet eyes.

"I... I know" I wiped the tears away, going to grab him, but Donnie was already there, lifting him up and taking him out into the larger room where the others were. Donnie gently handed him to Raph, who made Ithiell look tiny in his big arms.

(He looks... dead) Even Rachel sounded distressed.

(Where's Ax and Marco?) Tobias wondered (They should be here by now)

We all took a moment to let that process, then Rachel growled.

(That idiot probably took off on his own again. Dammit!) Rachel slammed a giant paw into the table, almost flipping it over.

(Easy Rach) Cassie seemed skittish, and with good reason. The damn table almost landed on her.

(Oh, sorry) She sounded sheepish.

(Raph, do you know where your brothers are?) Jake asked, clearly avoiding asking Donnie.

"Uh... they should be finishing their-"

"They're right above us" Donnie's blue screen was flashing again.

(Tracking devices?) Tobias guessed, and Donnie nodded.

(All right, Cassie, Rachel, find Ax and Marco, we'll get-) But Jake didn't finish, because at that moment Hork-Bajir started coming into the door. I counted about five. All Blue Bands.

"You!" One pointed at me. I blinked. And in that blink I missed Rachel, Tobias, Cassie and Jake all jump on the group.

"Raph, get in there" I pointed to the dark room, and he nodded, moving towards the room. I turned back to the others, watching as Donnie pulled out his Bo, going to help them.

I dove at one that was trying to avoid Rachel's paw, whipping my tail forward and cracking his neck, watching as he fell to the floor.

I really needed to use this tail more...

Alarms sounding rocked me out of my stupor, looking over as Tobias pulled his elbow blade from his opponent, kicking him to the floor.

(Shit, now what?) Rachel grumbled.

(You three go! Marco is probably going to need his butt pulled out of the fire... again)

(All right, let's go) They took off out the door, heading back towards what I guessed was the drop shaft. I had a feeling Marco was going to be with, or was searching for, his mother.

"And what about us?" I turned to Jake, who once again got snarky.

(We get the other and turtles and get out of here, of course)

"Holy shit Jake, really? Get that fucking stick out of your ass already!" I snapped back, unable to stop myself. With that I headed for the door, looking left and right, before turning to Donnie "Which way?"

"Uh..." He pointed to my left side "That way"

I nodded, starting to head down the hall, with Donnie and now Raph following. Jake seemed to be rooted on the spot.

"Uh... Jade?"

"If he's gonna be a child, I don't want to take orders from him. He'll get us killed" I clenched my teeth a little.

"Should we real-" Raph didn't get to finish, because at that point I heard Jake explode out the door, waiting for him to try and stop me.

What I didn't expect was for my Chanaiben face to hit the cold metal floor I was walking on. Both brothers gasped in surprise.

(What the _hell_ did you just say to me?!) He growled in my ear, and I tried to move, finding I was pinned by his weight.

"Jake, get off her" Donnie said it more like a request than a demand, but I knew he wouldn't be able to stop this beast.

Or the tiger.

I managed to move my body just slightly, using the incredible Chanaiben tail to knock him off me. He went tumbling.

I got up, Donnie suddenly there helping me, turning to Jake as he started to get up.

"This is not the time, or the place. And we need a leader who has his head in the game, not... this" I let out a disgusted sound "This is a child who didn't get his way, even though he didn't do anything to deserve it"

(Why you-) He came at me again, stopping when Donnie moved me behind him, his Bo at the ready.

"Jake, stop" He said, his voice calm and level.

(Get out of the way)

"I won't let you hurt her"

My heart, or at least my Chanaiben heart, skipped a beat.

(This is between me and her!)

"This is ridiculous! Jake, we need to get out of here" Raph started to walk off, and I moved around Donnie to look at Jake.

"Raph's right. Whatever problem you have, we'll work it out later. Right now...I'm getting Ithiell and these guys out of here" I grabbed Donnie's arm, pulling him along with me. He put his Bo away, and we started to head away from Jake, who I heard start to slowly follow us.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

More unending hallways, and more identical corners. The alarms were going off, but Donnie managed to find us a path around the hordes of Yeerks that were running around, trying to find us. His little wrist screen was quite useful.

Jake followed, at a distance it seemed. I knew he was still steamed, but right now my focus was on getting Ithiell out of here. I just hoped he'd live long enough for us to get out of here, and back to Rtaia...

"This way" Donnie took off down a hall, and we both followed, Raph still taking extra care with Ithiell's limp form.

We finally skidded to a stop, Donnie opening the door to what looked like a recent battle. Bodies were everywhere...

"Gah!" Donnie yelped as a Katana was suddenly stuck in the wall beside him.

"Nice one guys" Raph grumbled, watching as Donnie pulled the Katana out, seeing Mikey and Leo emerge from what looked like boxes.

"Storage room?" I wondered out loud. It certainly looked like it. Metal boxes, and some kind of metal tables as well? I wasn't sure. The room was still in semi darkness.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo came and touched my shoulder, then going over to Raph and seeing Ithiell.

"He looks baaad" Mikey muttered, scratching his head as Donnie handed the Katana back to his brother, fixing his glasses again.

"We need to get him out of here"

"Agreed" Leo turned to me, going to say something, but then seeing Jake slinking into the room.

"Don't, let's just work on getting out first"

He nodded in agreement "So, what's the plan"

"Why were you hiding in here?" Raph brought up the question I'm sure we were all asking.

"We had a suuuuper bad fight bros" Mikey grabbed his head, like he was having trouble understanding something.

"We were heading to you guys, and they chased us in here" Leo explained.

"This ship is built like a fortress, I mean... even if I found the perfect exit, from what I can tell, we're pretty much in space"

"Thought this might happen" I muttered. I knew Rtaia wouldn't be too far from us, she said she would follow, but even in the fighter-

I clicked my fingers, surprised I could click in this form "That's it! Donnie. You need to find the closest fighter bay. We'll get out that way"

"But none of us can fly-"

"You got a better idea, Braniac?" Raph nudged Donnie with his shoulder, and he sighed.

"I'm sure with the two of us, we can work it out, now, lets-"

A shock ricochet off a table near me, and we all ducked, turning around to see a swarm of Hork-Bajir and human controllers coming into the room.

"DUCK!" I yelped, skidding behind the table thing, hearing the others take cover.

"Jade" Raph was suddenly beside me, pretty much placing Ithiell in my lap "Here"

Then he was gone again, and I heard the four start to fight back, grunting and groaning and hearing shots, both gunshots and Dracon beam fire, wanting to go and help them, but now stuck with the task of protecting Ithiell. I was a little annoyed at Raph, but knowing he'd had his reasons.

He couldn't let his brothers fight without him.

I managed to pick Ithiell up a little, dragging him to a safer place behind a big pile of boxes, where I could both defend and see what was going on.

It was then I saw that Jake wasn't with them. He was just standing, off to the side.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_ I went to call to him, but stopped when another bullet nearly missed me, ducking behind the boxes. I saw someone coming at me, jumping up and whipping my tail forward, knocking him flat on his ass and finishing him in one clean sweep.

(Jake!) I used thought speak.

Nothing. He refused to move.

I moved back behind Ithiell, trying to make sure he was safe, and nothing happened to him.

"Oh Ah!" I heard, turning to see was trying to fend off two Hork-Bajir at once, barely able to catch their blows with his Bo.

Then a human controller came up behind him, something heavy in her hands, smacking it across the back of his head, causing him to collapse, dropping his Bo.

"Donnie!" I yelled, going towards him, but stopped. Ithiell...

(Jake! Donnie's in trouble! Help him!) I called to him in thought speak, seeing that Donnie wasn't moving, and the three were now surrounding him.

"JAKE!" I yelled at him, and to my utter shock, he turned to me.

Then, without saying a word, he turned and walked away.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! What do you guys thing? Good, bad?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	19. The Visser

**Chapter 19: The Visser  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There was no time to think, no time to react to Jake's stupidity or wonder why.

I made a decision.

"Donnie!" I yelled, diving over a table and picking up his Bo, throwing it with all my force and smashing the human controller over the head and causing her to stumble. One of the Hork-Bajir took a swing, and I barely managed to duck, hitting a knee on the ground as I stun the Bo low, managing to knock one of his feet out from under him. He collapsed backwards.

"Ah!" The third one hit me, causing me to collapse forward onto Donnie's shell, and my eyes shot up to see a foot coming down on me. I tried to grab Donnie, to move him out of the way, but got hit in the side, tumbling away from him.

When I realised the Hork-Bajir wasn't coming for me, I bolted back to Donnie, copping another hit as he tried to hit Donnie, instead hitting me.

This time I held my ground. I took the pain with a grunt, then swung my tail around, managed a good hit in the knee, knocking him a little away.

The first Hork-Bajir was back, and I went for him, taking him down with teeth and claws.

I turned to see the human controller was back, some kind of large box raised over her head, about to strike Donnie with it. The other Hork-Bajir was back.

"No!" I whipped my tail around, catching the human in the side, causing her to, surprisingly, drop the box on herself. As that was happening, I grabbed the Bo again, knocking another swing that would have separated Donnie's head from his body.

I slammed the Bo into his midsection, hearing him make a sound, before leaping on him and grabbing his arm in my tail, then the other with my arm as he tried to take a swing at me, biting down on his neck and drawing blood. He screeched, and I bit down harder.

Soon he collapsed, and I dove over to the still unconscious Donnie.

"Donnie!" I tried to shake him "Nap time's over, come on!"

Nothing. He'd been hit hard.

I looked over at where Ithiell was, then at Donnie.

I couldn't leave either of them...

I tried to grab Donnie by the underarms, finding he was alot heavier than I anticipated.

A sound above me caught my attention, and I yelped, jumping back as the blade hit just above Donnie's head, separating us.

"No!" I went back over to him, covering his head from what was another Hork-Bajirs blade, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting for the impact on my body.

Thankfully, it never came, instead...

 _WRROOOOAAAAAR!_

The primal cry of a bear caught my attention, and I looked up to see...

Well, empty air now.

"Guys!" A wolf, Hork-Bajir and Ax all came flying through the door, attacking at full speed and turning the tide of the fight very quickly.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by blood and bodies, still on the ground with Donnie's head in my hands.

"We're glad you guys came when you did" Leo spoke up, sliding his Katana's back into their sheaths.

(So are we) Rachel seemed to be looking over at Raph.

"Thanks Rach" I smiled up at her, as she turned to me, blood now coating her muzzle.

"Where's the other one of you guys?" Raph spoke up, and I noticed Leo now going to pick Ithiell up in his arms, carrying his still limp form over to what was now a weird semi-circle of us.

(I have been unable to find him) Ax looked almost annoyed, his stalk eyes surveying the area round us. His main eyes were focused on me and Donnie.

(Guaranteed, wherever the Visser actually is, he is) Tobias grumbled. I took that moment to slap Donnie's cheek gently, trying to wake him up.

"He took a hard hit" Mikey was beside me, picking up Donnie's Bo.

(Wheres...Jake?) Cassie was looking around. Slightly awkward...

"Yeah... where is he?" Leo now looked around. It seemed I was the only one who noticed Jake leave.

Everyone suddenly looked at me. And honestly, I was glad I wasn't human. I don't think I could have hid the embarrassment on my face.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I managed to get out, looking down at Donnie's face. He looked almost peaceful.

"Well didn't you see him when you were watching Ithiell?" Raph spoke up, and I made a weird sound with my mouth, almost a clicking sound.

"I..."

At that moment, Donnie moved, groaning a little as his eyes opened. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay Donnie, I got you" I touched his cheek gently, and slowly, he got up, grabbing the back of his head as he did so.

"What, what happened?"

"Oh, these guys were sooo gonna kill you, but-"

"Mikey!"

Mikey shut up, instead making sure his brother was all right, handing him back his Bo, which he took.

"Jade saved your butt" Raph spoke up, and Donnie finally turned to look at me.

"Well, one down, I think...about ninety nine more to go?" I smiled, and he returned it, nodding.

(Guys, I think we should get out of here) Tobias was at the door, keeping a lookout.

"Good idea. Donnie, I need you to guide us to the fighter bay. Ax can fly us out"

Ax looked at me (What about Prince Jake?)

(I'm sure we'll find him somewhere!) Rachel grumbled (Same with Marco)

"Let's just focus on getting Ithiell out of here. Jake and Marco can hold their own in a fight" I finally spoke up, deciding to shift into something that could fight. I closed my eyes, hearing Leo say "All right, let's get him out of here"

Finally, I completed my shift to white tigress, looking at the others.

I was going to get them out of here, no matter what it took. Or how many idiots I had to rescue afterwards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

I'd missed the liquid grace of my tiger form, feeling more powerful as we ran through the halls again. This time, we barreled through anyone who got in our way, all of us now nearly unstoppable. Leo had to hang back, as he was now carrying Ithiell, but thankfully we didn't need him.

There was no more time to waste, and I wasn't about to go hunting for two idiots who couldn't see past their own selfish needs.

Jake...no words could describe how I felt about Jake. I was beyond mad, beyond bewildered.

He had just taken off, mid battle, without a word for one thing. Which wasn't like the Jake I knew. He'd just left, and he'd left Donnie to be slaughtered...

"All right, here" We all stopped in front of a door, and Ax stepped forward, doing something to the control panel beside it, the door sliding open.

"Everyone in" Leo instructed, and we all ran inside, Ax shutting the door behind us, his tail swinging forward and slicing the control panel in two. Sparks flew, then died down as he turned to the rest of us.

(That should slow the Yeerks down)

(Yeah, but now we can't go back for Marco and Jake) Cassie sounded a little upset.

(They knew the plan, and didn't follow it) Rachel growled (It's their stupid fault if they get left behind)

(Don't worry Cassie, we'll get them. They'll find their way) Tobias spoke up.

"Security and sensors disabled in here-whoa" Donnie looked up, and we all followed his gaze.

The hanger we were in, was simply massive. Fighters were missing, but that just added to the atmosphere of this place. I couldn't count the number of fighters the blade ship had.

(We must be in the main hanger) Ax spoke up, starting to walk forwards. We followed him.

"I'm having a little trouble opening-"

(I will get it) Ax walked over to a fighter, fingers a blur as he worked the console on the outside, seeing the fighters hatch open.

"All right, fall in" Leo stopped at the base of the hatch, escorting his brothers in, then going inside as well, Cassie bolting inside beside Ax. Rachel had to shrink, as well as Tobias. I stopped at the hatch entrance, seeing all my friends had made it inside.

(Someone needs to open the hanger door) I looked at Ax, who looked at me with his stalk eyes.

(There should be a console near-)

"Jade, no" Donnie was there, looking worried.

(Donnie, stay in there, I'll be back soon)

"I'm-" He started to head out, but Raph stopped him.

(I'll be back in a jiff) I tried to sound as cheerful as I could, stepping back from the door as it started to close.

(I'll come too) Tobias flew out of the hatch just before it shut.

But Donnie's worried face stayed in my mind.

(The console is near the hanger door. But be careful to make sure you do not take down the force field when you open it, it could cause you to be drawn out and into the vaccuum of space, where your bodies will-)

(That'll do Ax) Tobias stopped him, following me as I took off across the floor of the large room, towards where I saw the massive hanger door.

(Now, once we get-)

I didn't get to finish, at that moment being hit in the face with something solid, my body spinning and then hitting the floor with a large thud.

(Ja-whoa!) Tobias yelped, obviously avoiding something. I managed to get up, righting myself and looking at what had hit me.

To my surprise it looked to be a piece of debris from a ship, seeing a human controller behind it.

And then I froze, seeing who else was there.

(How in the-) Tobias muttered, hopefully now somewhere safe. Several Hork-Bajir had managed to sneak into the hanger, as well as...

Well, as well as Visser One of course.

"Think I'm that stupid?" She asked, her eyes cold.

(Well, yes) I got out, seeing her tense up.

"How dare you!"

(Guys, we're-)

(No, stay in there! Don't get out under any circumstance) I told Rachel, dodging another hit from the idiot human.

"You wont escape, you and your _sickening_ Andalite friends in there"

(Dammit, Jade I'm gona-)

(Tobias, get to the controls. I'll distract her) I kept my stance at a ready, baring my teeth at her as her lackeys crept forward slightly.

She smiled then, clicking her fingers. In seconds they were on me. I ducked and dodged, attacking and feeling them cut into my flank, almost cutting my head off once or twice, managing to avoid them. I took the human controller down first, then focused on the harder targets.

 _Attack! Attack! Attack!_

I was starting to wear down, knowing I couldn't last much longer.

(AARGH!) I screamed, as a blade separated my hind leg from the rest of my body. I collapsed feeling the blood start to pool everywhere.

(Jade!)

(Tobias, just make sure you push that button!)

(I...)

I heard Rachel saying something as I tried to avoid another attack, but finding I suddenly had no tail.

"Bye bye" Came the giddy laugh from the Visser as I tried to move, seeing a large foot coming straight for my head.

(Sorry guys) I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

 _THUMP!  
_

A shout, and then a surprised cry from the Visser, made me look up and realise there was now another figure above me, using his big fists to punch another Hork-Bajir in the gut.

(Marco?) I wondered, trying to get up but finding I couldn't.

(Sorry I'm late) Was all he said, seeming to have trouble with two, grabbing one by the throat as another slashed his stomach. He grunted, throwing out the other arm, sending the second one stumbling. He tried to get up, but was suddenly overwhelmed by a black and orange blur.

(What...Jake?)

No answer from him, as they finished off the rest of the guards. I shifted myself into a Jinnaw, feeling strength returning.

"What... wait..." Visser One tried to back up, but big arms suddenly picked her up around the stomach, trapping her own arms tight against her. Marco pulled her close into his chest, now holding her immobile.

"Hey!" She snapped.

(Let... her...go) Marco snarled, seeing Jake was still keeping his distance.

Visser One just laughed. She stopped when Marco squeezed her tighter.

(Marco, she's not going to let her host go) Jake finally started to sound like himself, coming up to them.

(No, I won't let her go, shes my-)

(Guys! Donnie says there are more guards coming! They're trying to break-)

Cassie's voice was drowned out by the huge thuds that were coming from the door. Even from so far away, it sound like they were right next to us.

(Let her go, now, or I will crush you) Marco tried again, earning an evil smile from her.

"You idiot! They're going to-"

(Do it!)

(Marco, I'm sorry, but... you gotta let her go, we need to leave) I tried to talk to him.

(No! I am not letting her go! I want my mother back!)

(Marco-) Thankfully, most of this conversation was private. All the Visser could see and hear was us glaring and making animal growls at one another. It made her laugh.

"Oh dear, Chanaibens and Andalites at each others throats, my my"

(Shut up Yeerk!) Marco snapped.

At that moment the door exploded inwards, making all of us jump, and I could see Taxxons, humans and Hork-Bajir all flooding into the room. There was no way we'd be able to survive.

(Ah!) I yelped, missing getting shot by a Dracon beam.

(Hang onto something!) Tobias yelled, and I had no time to think what, before the wind picked up in the room, my paws suddenly skittering across the floor, the rest of me following.

Even Marco was starting to move, with his big form. I watched as he managed to get to one of the legs of a fighter, one arm grabbing on, the other holding onto the Visser. I saw Jake slide past me, managing to grab onto something on the floor with his claws. I managed to do the same, only to the leg of another fighter. I needed hands!

Everything suddenly started to slide towards the now open hatch, and I saw a Taxxon fly past me, screaming in its freaky language. Then came a human, then another...

Something slammed into what I was holding on, and I almost lost my grip. I saw a Hork-Bajir flipping around as he screamed, heading out into space.

The vacuum was becoming more and more intense, until I was barely holding on with my catlike claws. I managed to focus enough to shift my paws into Chanaiben arms, finally able to get a better grip.

Soon we were all horizontal, all of us holding on for dear life. I was able to hook an elbow around the leg of the fighter, hoping it would be enough. I could barely breathe.

(No!) Came the yell, and I struggled to look around, seeing Marco, his other hand now empty, the Visser almost flying towards the hatch.

(Shut the hanger!) Jake yelled frantically, and I could see he was just about to loose his grip.

A strange noise, and the hanger door started to close. I watched, as the Visser grabbed this and that, still heading straight towards the-

 _CLUNK!_

We all suddenly dropped, as the room pressurized. I felt the wind knocked out of me, sucking in a deep breath.

(Where is she!) Marco started lumbering over to the door, and I looked around.

There didn't seem to be anyone but us who had survived the intense pull. I let out a deep breath, shifting into Rtaia so I could move around more.

(Marco?)

(Mom? MOM!) Came Marco's frantic yell, as he disappeared from sight.

That's when I realised...

(Oh no) I muttered.

There was no sign of Visser One.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! What do you guys thing? Good, bad?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	20. The Effect

**Chapter 20: The Effect  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I didn't know whether to be upset, or relieved.

On one hand, Marco's mother was possibly...well, most likely... dead. On the other...

The Yeerk who made my life a living hell for those horrible days, was gone.

(Prince Jake-) Ax's voice made me perk my ears up instinctively, looking over to the fighter where they were all still huddled in.

(WHAT?!) Came the almost yell, my head snapped back, seeing Jake looked about ready to strike. He was looking in my direction...

(Donnie says there is another group of controllers heading out way. We possibly have a minute.. no, fifty six...four... seconds, before they reach us)

(Tobias, work out those controls... properly... with Ax) I instructed, knowing Jake was going to be of no use now. I had to make the decisions, and I had to do it quickly.

I knew Jake was glaring, but I didn't care, as I went over to the still frantic Marco. Even his gorilla face looked upset as he looked around, still searching.

(Marco?) I tried to stop him from moving, but he just kept going.

(She can't be gone. Jade, she-)

(I know, but Marco, we gotta move)

He finally just sat down, and moved in front of him.

(Marco, you need to demorph, okay?) I said as gently as I could, hearing the hanger door opening again, half expecting myself to start sliding again, but not finding nothing was happening.

(Why? I just...)

(You don't want to be a gorilla forever, do you?) I tried to encourage him a bit more, noticing Tobias nearby.

(Uh... yeah) He finally gave in, starting to demorph into the dark haired teenager with the knowing eyes.

As he finished demorphing, I got a little closer to him, watching him blink and look down at me.

"Thanks Jade, I-"

It was then I smacked him, as hard as I could with one of my big paws, claws retracted, in the head. He collapsed to the floor.

(Whoa, what was that for?!) Tobias came over, and I looked up at him as he checked on Marco.

(Look, I know it's a bad time, and I really feel bad for him. But he can't deal with this. Not right now, and not with it possibly ending us. We gotta move, and we gotta move now) I gently grabbed the collar of his morphing outfit, dragging him along with me, before finding Tobias there, picking him up as gently as he could as a Hork-Bajir.

(So what do you suggest?) He asked.

(Twenty seconds! Guys, you gotta move!)

I lifted a paw, hopefully pointing to the fighter beside us.

(But...we can't fly!)

(No time Tobias, even if we just get inside, we gotta get going) I ran over to the fighter, about to try and pry it open, when the hatch came down.

(Donnie says... you are welcome?) Came Ax's confused voice.

(In in!) He ran into the fighter, and I turned to see Jake, still lurking not far.

(Look, I know you hate me, I get that, but right now you need to get in here! Marco is going to need his best friend to get through this)

(Ten seconds!) Rachel.

A low growl, and then he ran past me into the fighter, just before a shot ricochet of the side, almost hitting me.

(Donnie, shut it up please?!) I yelped, ducking back into the fighter. Slowly, the fighter closed up, and I turned to the others.

Tobias had put Marco down, and was now standing at the controls.

(What do we do?!) He panicked, and I shifted back to Chanaiben, looking over the controls. I needed hands.

(Ax, I need you to get yourself moving, and guide us. We need to get out of here, like, five minutes ago)

(All right) Outside, shots were still going off, bouncing off the hull of the fighter.

I watched as Ax's fighter started to move towards the exit, his shields up, and started to guide the two of us on how to start it up, as well as to move it forward. Thankfully, the control to move it was more like a joystick, and I let Tobias take the controls. We slowly emerged from the Blade ship's underbelly, and I could finally see the stars, and in front of us...

Was earth. I smiled, wondering how the turtles were handling it. Seeing their planet from so high up...

I turned back to Marco, seeing Jake had demorphed and was now beside him.

"Whatever you do, make it quick" His anger was finally starting to subside. I didn't feel like he was about to attack me.

"Look Jake, I..." I sighed, going over to him and kneeling down them both. Marco was still out.

"I never meant to hurt you. I-"

Suddenly the fighter jerked violently, and all of us were sent sprawling.

"Tobias!"

(Wasn't me! Something hit us!) I could see him scrambling back to the controls.

A face suddenly popped up on screen.

(The Blade ship appears to be attacking!) Ax said. They looked about as good as we did. Leo was shaking his head like it'd been hit.

"Donnie! Ax!" I scrambled over to the screen as Tobias got back on the controls, slowly easing us out.

"On it" Donnie's blue screen was back up, and he was working away, and Ax was now looking down.

"Well buy you time, Tobias!" I got to the firing controls, and he turned us around. Thankfully Ax had been able to give me a quick run through as we were exiting the Blade ship.

We saw the Blade ship aim at us, and Tobias pulled us into a half roll, the streak of light missing by about a hair. If that.

"Keep it steady" I placed my hands on the control panel, waiting for the right time.

(Aim for the hatch!) Tobias suggested.

"Good idea" I waited until we were a bit closer, Tobias moving us out of the way again, before finally taking a shot.

I saw our little beam streak off, hitting what we now realised was their shields.

"Dammit!"

(Thirty seconds more) Came Ax's voice, and that's when we saw two smaller objects leave the hanger.

"Oh fun" I muttered, "Tobias, we gotta keep them of Ax and the others"

(Gotcha) He moved his big hands, and our fighter slowly joined theirs, putting our fighters between them and the enemy.

We felt out fighter take another hit, me firing blindly at the two that were now coming at us, slowly realising other fighters were now starting to leave the hanger.

"Oh shit" Jake muttered from behind us.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking" I fired our weapon, managing to get one that didn't have its shields up, seeing it explode.

(Come on guys!) Tobias shot forward, causing me to almost loose my balance.

"Where's Rtaia?" I heard Cassie ask from the other fighter, but I was too distracted to wonder myself. I fired again, barely missing one, Tobias sending in a barrel roll between the two, with me trying to fight for my balance, even with my nifty Chanaiben tail.

He turned us around, and I fired again, hitting the engine of one fighter, watching as it spiraled away-

"Argh!" We all cried out as something hit us, causing us to spin before Tobias was able to right us again.

Alarms started sounding, and Tobias looked at the screen in front of him.

(I think... I think our left engine is gone?)

"Where is Rtaia!" Rachel this time, and I finally started to realise she wasn't here. She wasn't helping us. So...where in the world was she?

(We are ready. On your order) Came Ax.

"Do it!" I yelled.

We all managed to watch as the Blade ship, in all its glory and evil, exploded. The night sky lit up like a flame, and I heard a cheer.

"We finally took down the blade ship" Marco's voice, and I turned to see he had woken up, Jake beside him.

"Uh, guys, we're not exactly in the clear!" Donnie's voice brought us all back to reality, and we turned to see that the debris from the Blade ship was heading straight for us.

(Head towards earth, we may be able to outrun it) Ax suggested, and we both turned our fighters around, both of us pushing our fighters for all they were worth, ours limping a little, due to the engine loss. I was more than a little worried about-

(Hold on!) Ax's voice, and suddenly our fighter started shaking violently. I could see the other fighter starting to do the same.

Then I saw the burning pieces starting pass us.

(Your shields seem to be holding, but-)

We were suddenly hit hard by something, our fighter spinning wildly out of control. Tobias tried to use the controls to right us, but there was nothing he could do.

(We're hitting the atmosphere!)

"Ax! What do we do!" The spinning was starting to make me feel sick as I dug my claws in, hearing as Jake and Marco slid and thumped and shrieked behind us.

"Hold on! I'll attempt a-"

(That will not work. They are too far away. Jade, you need to-)

We were hit again, spinning harder this time. I could feel our hull start to heat up, seeing it start to burn through the screen. Suddenly, everything went dark.

(Why can't this just be like a game!) Tobias wailed, trying to hold on like I was, both of us barely able to keep upright.

(PULL THE LEVER ABOVE YOU! It should start your auxillary-)

I saw Tobias fight to reach the lever, grabbing it and pulling down on it. It slowed our spinning, but not enough to get us back on track.

(We're gonna crash!)

"Can you try and point us to a body of water?" I asked, trying to stand up more, but failing miserably.

(I can't even tell which way we're pointing!) He yelped, still holding onto the lever above him.

"Well, this is it! If we hit water, we might live, if we hit land..."

"Cockroaches!" Jake yelled "It's the only way we might survive"

"I don't want to die a roach" Marco moaned, but I watched as the two, still sliding back and forth, started to morph. Tobias moved out of the way so I could shakily take the controls, seeing him demorph as quickly as he could, then re morph.

(Jade!)

(I gotta try and straighten this up. If we land like this the ship will be ripped to shreds) I started to painfully push the controls, finally feeling the fighter respond.

(Don't do it Jade!)

(Shut up) I muttered, still not exactly knowing where we were heading, but at least knowing we were straight. We had also lost the others, so I had no idea where they were.

(Goodbye guys) I muttered, closing my eyes and holding an image close in my mind. And for a split second, it almost felt real.

I felt the impact, and myself being thrown into the black screen...then nothing more.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _CLIFFHANGER! What do you guys thing? Good, bad?_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	21. The Hope

**Chapter 21: The Hope  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I could hear sounds, but they weren't making sense to me at first. I could smell things, but I couldn't quite comprehend.

I tried to open my eyes, seeing a strange orange glow all around me, before my eyes closed of their own accord.

Then I felt the pain... and slowly, the pain intensified, bringing everything else back into focus.

My eyes snapped open, gasping and trying to move, feeling like I'd broken almost every bone. Blood was oozing from everywhere.

Around me, the area I was in, was on fire. It took me a moment to realise I was still in the fighter, although now everything in it was upside down. I could barely make out the bright blue sky, from large chunks that were missing from the hull of the ship above me. Wires were sparking a little further off.

The smoke was invading my nose, making me cough, still finding I couldn't really move.

That's when I heard the shouts of the others somewhere outside, barely audible over the sounds of the fire. Good, they'd all made it out...

At least, I'd hoped.

I heard something snap, and something thudded not far from me.

I managed to focus enough to shift back to myself, standing up and looking around the debris and fires that were surrounding me. I instantly started coughing, inhaling the smoke and trying to look for a way out.

"Jade!" Came the voice, now right outside it seemed.

"H-here!" I managed to get out through the coughing, then seeing a figure pop up over the open gaps above me.

"Hang on, we'll get you out" Jake said, and I nodded, coughing more. I just hoped it was soon, otherwise I was going to have some lung damage from all the smoke.

Suddenly what looked like a strange makeshift rope appeared, and I grabbed it, feeling the boys start to pull me up.

As soon as I reached the top, Jake grabbed my hand, helping me pull myself out of the hole, then shimmy down the side of the hull, Marco and Tobias taking an arm each and helping me to the ground.

"Thanks guys" I realised they'd made the "rope" with their morphing shirts. Now all three looked a little cold, and bare. I took note of Tobias being human, but I could only guess it had something to do with the shirts, or helping look for me.

"We're glad you're all right" Tobias patted my shoulder, and I turned to Marco, pulling him for a hug and hearing him let out a shocked sound.

I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. So instead, I just hugged him, feeling him return the hug. I didn't have to tell him though.

He knew.

A sound from above us made us all look up, and I caught a glimpse of a black streak, flying through the air.

"Hey, its them!" Marco looked almost relieved, jumping a little away from me, and turning to run after the black streak. Tobias tapped me on the shoulder, then ran after him. I could already see the pattern of feathers beginning to emerge on his skin.

I looked over at Jake, who seemed solemn at that moment. Almost sad.

He looked after the other two boys, then at me.

I knew it wasn't the best time, or the best place to ask, but I had to know.

"Jake, in that fight...why did you walk away?"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Why did you just walk away, when Donnie was in trouble? He could have been killed"

"I..." He sighed "I don't know. I was angry-"

"So... its okay to let someone die, someone completely innocent in all this, just cause you're mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad! I was...I was hurt you'd betrayed me"

I walked up to him, standing a foot or two away and looking right up at him. He blinked.

"Jake, I'm sorry"

"Uh-"

"No, don't. I'm sorry you feel that way. I really do. But I felt like that when you left... when you weren't there for me when I was recovering. And no matter what... neither of us can go back. This is where we are now. This... is where I am"

Before he could stop me, I took his hands, squeezing them gently.

"I am sorry I put you through this hurt. And there is nothing I can say to change that. But just know, no matter what, I still consider you my friend, and I'll still fight beside you, whenever you need me. Bad day or Yeerk problem, I'm here"

Tears brimmed in his eyes, and he sighed, letting go of my hands, then bring me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Jake" I hugged him back, finally feeling like the turmoil was starting to lift between us.

"Just know... well, ditto to all you said" I felt tears prick my own eyelids.

"HEY! GUYS!" We both let go, seeing Marco coming towards us. He gave us a weird look, before pointing in a different direction, more to the right of where we were.

"Ax says he saw a crashed fighter over that way, and it's not Yeerk"

Jake and I looked at each other, both of us blurting the same thing.

"Rtaia"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We all ran, too tired to shift and morph, towards where Marco had pointed. Tobias flew above us, and I soon started to see smoke billowing up from the trees.

"Oh no" I muttered, trying to push my tired body faster, but finding it was no use.

A final push through the trees, and we came across the crashed fighter. Ithiell's pride and joy...

It was in pieces across the ground, almost in the same way as ours had been. I could see the nose end of it laying not far, the main body of the fighter exposed to the air.

Rtaia was no where to be found.

"Rtaia!" I tried to yell, going over and avoiding snapping wires as I looked inside the burning wreckage.

Nothing. Thankfully, no body either.

"Rtaia!" The boys all started calling out, and Tobias was surveying the area from above. I saw the bug fighter the others were in swoop past, going to what I guessed land on a clear patch of ground.

"Rtaia!" I felt panic rise in my chest, like it had done alot lately, wondering where she was, and where she could have gone. Or if her body had just been thrown...

I shook the thought, wondering if I should take to the sky.

(Guys, here!) Tobias tipped his wings, heading to the left of us, and we followed.

Soon we came to a slightly clearer patch of grass, all of us probably expecting the worst.

What we saw I think shocked all of us.

"Oh, hello" Rtaia's voice came loud and clear, looking at us with probably same expression we had on. She was sitting down, cross legged it seemed, eating what looked like fruit. I could see she had a few scrapes and bruises, as well as a bandage around her midsection. Other than that, she looked fine.

"Rtaia! What happened to you!" I dove over, landing on my knees in front of her, hearing the other two boys follow, then stand just behind me.

"Oh dear, this is quite embarrassing" She put her fruit into a small grey box. It was then I noticed other similar style boxes, all different sizes, next to her.

She had been able to salvage some of her things.

"Rtaia?"

"I was outside the Blade ship, when the large bay opened below the ship, and people started falling out"

(Yeah, we did that. Well... me) Tobias admitted as he landed beside me.

"I pulled my ship closer, opening the hatch to see if perhaps you needed aid"

"Waiiit, you can do that in space?" Marco raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

"The shields allow for the hatch to to opened in that atmosphere, but only for moments as-"

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head "I didn't even know that could happen"

"There has never been any need to, until this moment. But then something quite strange happened"

We all looked at her, as she scratched her head. A very human thing to do.

"A woman, with dark hair, fell through the hatch opening"

"Uh... "I think everyone else was thinking the same thing at this point. I saw Marco's eyes widen.

"Rtaia, do you know if it was the Visser?" I looked straight into her eyes. She looked back at me blankly.

"I do not know. All I do know is she tried to take control of the fighter, then damaged my instruments when I would not let her. Which caused us to fall into the earths atmosphere-"

"Do you remember her eyes, he skin colour... anything?" Marco was beside me, leaning towards Rtaia, to the point where even she had to back up a little. He was way too close.

"No, I do not. She acted quickly, I did not have a chance to see"

Marco looked frustrated, getting up and walking away. I looked at the others.

"Could it be possible?"

Jake shrugged, and Tobias...well, Tobias still had his birdy glare going on.

(She was the last one I saw fly past me, so-)

"I guess we won't know until we...if we...run into her again" Jake admitted, looking at me. I felt a lump form in my throat, a slight fear running through me, but I shook it off.

No...this meant...if it was what I think it meant...

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice made me look up, and we saw the turtles and the other Animorphs coming towards us. Donnie was waving, just in case we hadn't seen him. He was a little hard to miss with all his instruments...

I stood up, and it seemed like he saw me, relief flooding his face. And when I saw him shift his glasses again...

My feet were moving, and he smiled, coming to me and meeting me in the middle, where I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling him take my weight. His arms went securely around my waist, pulling me close as our lips met in the sweetest kiss I could imagine.

We pulled apart, and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you"

"No" I mumbled "I still owe you a few saves. So I ain't goin anywhere"

Someone cleared their throat, and we both turned to look at Leo, who was still holding Ithiell.

I dropped out of his arms, going over to check Ithiell's pulse, but Rtaia was already there.

"We need to get him somewhere that I can work on him" She looked worried "Although it might already be too late"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ithiell had been holding on by a hair. A sliver. Nothing more.

Rtaia did what she could for him, but he was still unconscious. And at this point, he could go either way.

He was sitting on the knifes edge, and we didn't know which way he'd fall.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days...

Days turned into weeks. All of which seemed to drag on, with what seemed no end.

We took rotating shifts, sitting beside him. His injuries were healing, but, like me, he just wouldn't wake up.

The Animorphs went back home, and Rtaia found a way to contact Amanda and Robert, letting them know what was happening. Robert walked off, and Amanda...

Amanda was devastated. She demanded that Rtaia bring her back to New York, to be with him. She wanted to be here in case...

"How is she?" Donnie asked quietly, shaking me out of my stupor to look at up him. I'd been standing by the door, wondering whether or not to go in to her.

"Still asleep it looks like" I felt his chest press against my back as he peeked around the door, to where Amanda had fallen asleep on the chair, her upper half collapsed on the bed beside Ithiell. His eyes were still closed, and I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Is that what love looks like?" He wondered. I smiled, nodding and leaning forward on the door frame again, looking in on her. Her blonde hair was a mess...

"Yeah. You really do find love in strange places"

His hand touched my shoulder, squeezing it lightly, I looked up at him.

"Go. She... they...need you"

I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek, then turning to enter the room.

Love and emotions were strange, and really was found in the strangest places. And I think I was starting to actually fall for my own strange little mutant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I heard a shuffling, then a grunt, which woke me with a start. I hadn't even know I was falling asleep...

I sucked in a quick breath, opening my eyes, looking over to the bed Ithiell was in, expecting to find him still laying flat, unmoving.

What I found was Ithiell, sitting straight up in the bed, looking at his hands.

"Ithiell" I dove over, almost tripping on the chair I'd been on, managing to catch myself on the bed a little, finally righting myself and leaning my arms on the bed beside him.

"Jade?" He looked confused. I sat down next to him.

"You've been out for weeks. We... we managed to get you out, get you away from... from them"

As I told him, I was looking for signs of torture, signs of anything that I had been through.

"I see that. I thought you might find me missing" He looked at me, catching my stare.

Sadly I couldn't hide my worry fast enough, and Ithiell knew me better than anyone. He smiled reassuringly.

"They didn't torture me"

My jaw dropped.

"They stuck me to a table, stuck tubes in... Visser One spouted her usual 'haha, I'm superior and you're dead' speech, then they left me to drain"

"But... you were so badly-"

He shook his head "No, that was when I fought back. They had clock me on the head pretty hard to get me down" His hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it like he had just been hit.

"But...I...Ithiell" I couldn't say any more, relief flooding through me as I threw my arms him, hugging him as tight as I dare. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I let out a sob, unable to stop them.

"It's okay Jade, I'm okay" He patted my back in reassurance.

"Hey, I heard- oh, guys! He's awake!" Came the yell. I heard the others start coming in.

"Ithiell!" Amanda was suddenly there, and I moved to let her get to Ithiell. She started to cry, then hugged him, kissing his face, then hugging him tight again. I couldn't help but smile, going over and putting a hand on her back to let her know I was there for her. She moved, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into this strange group hug we were all now having.

"Don't you guys ever leave me again!" She demanded in a heavy sob. In spite of myself, I couldn't help but laugh. Ithiell was only awake for a few moments, and already she was giving orders.

It suddenly dawned on me then. The worst... for the moment... had passed.

Ithiell was okay, and although Amanda was an emotional mess, I knew she'd be okay too.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _What do you guys think? Good? Hopeful? Bad?  
_**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


	22. The End

**Chapter 22: The End  
**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As much as I had enjoyed being with the turtles, as well as Splinter, the time finally came to return home. Like before, we all said our goodbyes.

I had a much harder time letting go of Donnie this time. We had grown even closer, and I think I felt more for him than I ever thought I would.

I mean, not that it wasn't a little strange... but then again Ithiell and Amanda had a love that transcended... whatever you'd call it. He was pretty much not from here. But...they found a way to make it work.

My heart dropped as I waved goodbye from the fighter as the hatch shut. I felt tears spring to my eyes, hoping this wasn't the end of...whatever we had.

Were we together? I wasn't sure. I could only guess we were.

Would I miss him? Well... I was already starting to cry, leaving his side after so long. I mean, I knew I'd miss all of them. Mikey, his cheeky giggle whenever you did something mundane, that he thought was hilarious. Leo, his discipline and commitment. Raph, his drive, to be better than he was... pushing me along as well.

I'd heard Rachel would be coming to see him again. It sounded like they had something there. What, I didn't know. But I knew they had alot in common. Those two hotheads...

I let out a small sob unintentionally, and arms went around me, pulling me close and almost squashing me.

"Awww, Jaaaade" Amanda cooed, and I patted her arms, trying to get her to release the pressure a little.

"Are you okay Jade?" Ithiell asked from beside Rtaia on the controls. We had kept the bug fighter, but managed to salvage some of Ithiell's beloved ship, so he could build again. After that, they would destroy whatever was left of the Yeerk ship.

"Uh, yeah" I managed to get out, Amanda letting go as I wiped my tears away. Amanda produced a wad of tissues, making me giggle a little.

"You are always prepared for a cry, aren't you?" I took a couple, wiping my eyes and blowing my nose a little. I still felt like a part of me had been ripped away.

"Well... I was this time. How can you not?"

In spite of her statement, which would usually make me laugh, instead I knelt down on the floor and started to cry. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Oh Jade..." Her arms were around me, hugging me close as she could.

"You know, I felt like that when Ithiell went away for the first time"

"You'd cry at the drop of a hat" Ithiell joked.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Amanda huffed.

"You know I don't mean it"

"Hmm" Without even looking, I knew she would have been giving him the biggest scowl she could muster. I heard Rtaia sigh from beside Ithiell. She was smart enough to know to stay quiet when they were like this.

"All right all right, I'll be good"

"That's better"

"I just... I don't know what to do. I don't-"

"As I was saying" She interrupted me, and her voice turned soft "It's hard to be apart for the first time, but it gets better, you'll see"

"You still miss them, and still wish they were with you" Ithiell now spoke, surprising me "But you know that when you see them again, you'll love them even more, and the happiness you feel is like no other"

"Love?" I looked up at Amanda then. I probably looked a mess.

"Jade?" She looked back at me, a little confused.

"Do I... could I... could I love Donnie?" I asked her, all my emotions mixing together as if I'd just put them in a blender and pressed start.

"Why not?" She smiled at me, her cheeks turning rosy "I love Ithiell"

"And I love Amanda. Weird as it sounds, but it's true" Ithiell was still flying the fighter as all this was happening. Rtaia still hadn't said a word.

My heart suddenly stuck in my throat.

"Do you think he loves _me_?!" My last word turned into a squeak.

Amanda laughed, her blond curls falling over her face.

"Well, you'll just have to talk with him again to find out"

I stood up, Amanda beside me "But... how do you know?!"

What even _was_ love. Was it real? Could I-

"You just do" Came Ithiell's voice.

"Not helpful" I grunted, my head starting to hurt.

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And then I was back. Back to my family, which I do admit I missed terribly. Back to school, back to the Animorphs.

Back to normality. Or...the kind of normality a teenage girl who fights brain stealing aliens on her days off would call normal.

But it didn't feel right. It all felt...off.

I wasn't sure if it was the schoolwork, or the fact that every day seemed repetitive. I just knew it didn't feel right without the turtles there. Without Mikey's jokes, Leo's training, Raphs late night talks we'd started to have before I left...

Donnie...

I missed Donnie so much. But I hadn't heard from him that much. A few quick conversations, that were usually interrupted by my siblings, or parents.

Did I love him? I honestly, I hadn't a clue. I knew I had feelings for him, but...love. What was love?

I knew there was a love of family, and I loved them all so much, especially Phoebe, as creepy as she was sometimes. I knew there was the love for your friends, love of something you enjoyed...

But _that_ kind of love? I wasn't sure.

And it was so hard to figure out, now with Donnie being so far away. I couldn't ask his advice anymore when I was confused, or watch his face fill with awe as he found something he'd never seen before, or the concentration on his face when he worked on something...

Or when he pushed those glasses up on his nose...

I missed all that.

Worst part was I didn't really have anyone to talk about it with most days. The Animorphs were usually doing their own thing, or discussing Yeerk activities.

And Ax was just... his idea of love was Cinnabuns...CINNABUNS! He probably wouldn't know what love was if it bit him on the-

Speaking of the Yeerks, we had found out Visser One was back in the game. It was her that had crashed Ithiell's fighter, almost killing Rtaia in the process. Ithiell and I weren't really happy. But the good thing was, all the research they had on the mutagen, and the blood they had taken from Ithiell, had been destroyed on the Blade ship. I think they'd believed that flag ship of theirs to be impenetrable.

Sadly for them, they were wrong.

The turtles had actually moved to a different part of the sewer, and before we'd left, Ithiell and Donnie had made a security system that not even the most skilled tech head could get past. Which made their home alot safer, especially from the Footclan.

I really missed that place. The odd part was, it felt like I was meant to be there.

All these thoughts once again ran through my head as I shut the door one miserable evening, dropping my bag to the floor. I had just been over at Rachel's house. We were meant to be studying for this math test, but instead all I'd heard about was her recent visit with Raph.

As she stated to me, they were an "item" now. Although I kind of zoned out on all the how and why. I was also wondering what Raph thought about all this, or if he knew.

She passed on a message for me, from Donnie, something about missing me and seeing me soon? I wasn't sure, I'd been staring at the wall for an hour before she mentioned his name.

"Leftover chicken and salad in the fridge if you're hungry" My mum said from the lounge. The twins, Tina and Ryan, were on either side of her. Little brats...

"Where's dad?" I asked, deciding to just drag my bag upstairs. I didn't care about wrecking the books. I could use some paper carnage...

"Should be home soon. Go clean yourself up before you go to bed too, I put new sheets on your bed today"

"Oh mum!"

"What?"

"I'm old enough to change my own sheets, you know. I'm almost seventeen!"

She looked over at me, smiling "Love you too my oldest and dearest"

I groaned. She was always trying to make me feel embarrassed.

I managed to make it upstairs, throwing my bag on my table and then grabbing a towel for a quick shower.

I had to admit, getting clean before bed did feel good, and being able to crawl into nice clean sheets would be even better.

I put a towel around me, grabbing a smaller towel from in the bathroom and expertly wrapping it around my hair.

When I got to my room I shut and locked the door behind me, knowing Tina or Phoebe would probably try getting in to bother me soon, throwing my chair against the door for added measure.

I sat on my bed, grabbing my brush and trying to dry my hair with the towel, before starting to mindlessly brush it. I stared aimlessly at a wall, wondering-

"Hey Ja-oh!" Came the voice from my window, and I jumped, seeing the familiar face, going to hide but instead tripping over my own feet, falling over my bed.

"Ow..." I muttered from the floor.

"Oh no, Jade are you ok-" Donnie was above me, now standing stock still, like an animal in headlights.

"Donnie, what are you-" That's when I realised my towel had fallen off. And I was pretty much laying there in my birthday suit.

"Donnie!" I hissed, and he jumped like he'd been hit, turning around very quickly, looking like he wasn't sure where to go or what to do.

"I'm so sorry Jade, I didn't mean to...that was wrong of me... I think I should just go" He started to head towards the window, but I got up, moving to grab his arm before he got to the window, careful not to brush him with...anything.

"No, don't. I'll.. just give me a minute"

He stood, stock still it seemed, while I quickly got dressed.

"Okay, you can turn around now" I told him, seeing him turn, then smile.

I suddenly found myself smiling back at him, and we both moved, meeting in the middle of the room and kissing hello. It had been so long.

"How...how'd you get here?" I asked him finally, his arms still firmly around me. He'd taken off his binoculars, and our foreheads were just touching. My nose still bumped his glasses a little, but I didn't care.

"I came back with Rachel" He explained "I needed to work on a few things with Ithiell before I saw you, but now... here I am"

I smiled, and we pulled apart slowly, sitting on the bed beside each other. My hand was on his knee, his arm around my waist.

"So, how long are you here for?"

"A few days. I know I can't come with you to school, but Ax has told me I could hang with him while you're not here"

I rolled me eyes. Of course. He had to hang out with the tech savvy aliens.

"Hey... Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

I was suddenly lost for words. I couldn't figure out how to ask this. So... I stole some words.

"Are we... like... an item?" I looked up at him, and he blinked.

"What's...an item?" He was clearly confused. I felt really frustrated.

"Are we...are we like..." Come on words! You had to be in there somewhere!

"Together?" Donnie finally supplied, and I looked up at him, gulping a little as I nodded sheepishly. I felt my face growing hot again, feeling silly..

"Well, do you... I mean... do you want to be... oh what was the word Rachel asked?"

I felt my face now burning up, realising Rachel had asked him about us. That...little...

"Official!" He clicked his fingers, then looked at me.

"Uh.. only if you want to" I suddenly felt stupid. Asking such a silly question.

He suddenly moved, taking both my hands in his, smiling gently.

"Jade, I'd like to ask you... do you want to be my... official... girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped. A mutant talking ninja teenage turtle had just pretty much asked me to officially go out with him.

Wow my life had gotten weird.

"Uh..." He now looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, yes, yes I really really do" I giggled a little, managing to jump on the bed, then into his arms, wrapping my arms around him as he playfully fell off the bed, taking me with him.

We both laughed as loudly as we dared, before he leaned up, kissing me. I returned the kiss, and we stayed like that for a little while, just hugging and giving each other little kisses.

"You know..."He finally said, fixing his glasses "I never would have expected this. Master Splinter thought we'd never be accepted into human society, and now... well, I have a girlfriend" He almost looked giddy at the thought, then laughed a little, snorting. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well, I'm not exactly normal" I told him, my hands patting the front of his shell a little. He shrugged.

"Donnie?"

"Jade?"

"I... uh..." Dammit why was it so hard!

I closed my eyes, leaning my head on him, the words finally coming to me that I wanted to say.

"I love you Donnie. I'm sorry if that scares you, but I just thought you should know. You've been the light of my life for so long, and I couldn't have gone through so much without you giving me the strength you did"

I felt him tense up, silent. I had a very overwhelming urge to cry then, knowing I'd probably done this all wrong. I'd never be able to understand-

"I-I love you too" The voice was soft, but I'd heard him, and his hand stroked my still wet hair a little.

An idiotic grin crossed my face then, and I moved just enough to see his face, looking probably about the same as I did.

"I didn't think you could, but-"

 _BANG!_

A loud thud against my door scared both of us, and we both yelped, me falling of Donnie he moved, suddenly up on his feet, Bo at the ready.

"Hey" I hissed, grabbing at his arm and putting a finger to my lips. He smiled apologetically, putting his Bo away.

"Who is it?" I called out, moving around to stand in front of Donnie.

"Its meee" My dad called, almost happily, through the door "Are you gonna let me in, or am I gonna have to shoulder barge your door"

"Hang on dad... and dont be dramatic!" I turned to Donnie, who looked almost scared.

"Oh my gosh, my girlfriends dad!" He got out as I pushed him towards the window. Then his demeanor changed, and he seemed...well, almost happy.

"I can't believe I'm about to-"

"Go you dork, I'll call you back in when he's gone" I turned around, feeling a whoosh of air, before running back to the door.

I unlocked it, opening it as my dad strode through the door, looking almost accomplished.

"Dad?"

"My little, precious little girl" He suddenly picked me up, swinging me around.

"Hey!" I yelped "You better not be drunk!"

He dropped me down, shaking his head.

"No, but something amazing has happened! I've already told your mum and sisters and Ryan" He looked like he was absolutely glowing.

"Dad, gonna tell me?" I asked him, and he looked around my room. Silently, I panicked, wondering if Donnie had left anything. Where did his binoculars go!

Thankfully it looked like he'd taken them, and I looked back at my dad, noticing his smile suddenly fade. And that worried me.

My dad was a tall lanky guy, with a big heart and a boisterous attitude. Most times he was happy, but not overly happy like he'd been. And rarely...if ever... frowning like he was then.

"Kiddo..." He looked down at me "Come for a walk with me?"

"Sure dad, just let me grab a jumper" I told him, slipping some shoes on as well, before heading out the door with him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We walked down the dark streets, my dad now quiet and brooding. I'd never, if at all, seen him like this.

And it was really, truly, freaking me out.

"Dad, am I in trouble?" I asked, and he looked at me, forcing a smile it seemed.

"No sweetheart, not at all! Why would you think such a silly thing like that" He put an arm around me, squeezing my shoulder a little before letting go.

"Cause you're not usually like this. And you were happy before you came into my room"

"Oh, well..." He cleared his throat, hands in his pockets. He was still in his suit.

"There's something I need to tell you Jade, and I don't think you'll like it"

I grabbed my dads arm, stopping him.

"Dad, are you okay? You're not gonna die or anything, are you?"

He burst out into laughter, patting my head like when I was little "Oh no way! Not with the way your mum cooks! I'll be young forever!"

He went to flex his arm, showing me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Dad, please. You're really scaring me"

His smile faded, and he grabbed my shoulder gently, squeezing a little and moving me so we'd continue to walk.

"Well... the good news is, I got a promotion"

"Dad, that's great" I smiled up at him "But... wait, why is that bad?"

"It's not bad. Not in the slightest. It's just... kiddo, we're gonna have to move again"

"But..wait...what?" In my mind, my world crumbled. Donnie...the Animorphs... gone?

If it was like the promotion from Australia to America... then we'd be moving to another country...

"Now, I know you're used to it here, and you've made friends. And sweetie...I'm so sorry" He must have seen the tears in my eyes. He took my shoulders gently.

"W-where?" I asked him, biting my lip, my hands clenched into fists, trying not to scream.

"Well, they asked that we move to New York...what did you think of Manhattan while we were there?"

At first what he said didn't register. I was still in the mind frame of having to move to another country...

"Jade? Sweetheart?"

I looked up at dad, still pretty disbelieving.

"Can you say that again?"

"New York. You know, where we went for our holiday?"

Slowly, the information was starting to sink in. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh dad, you scared me. I thought we'd have to go to another country" I told him honestly. He shook his head.

"I don't want to do that to you kids again. I figure the same country this time. And it's not too far, you can still come and visit...what's her name? Rachel?"

"Oh dad" I hugged him tight "Thank you"

"I'm glad you approve. I know you'll miss your friends, but I won't take you guys too far away. Not like Amanda..." He sounded sad all of a sudden "When we get settled in New York, she can come and visit, okay?"

"Thanks dad!" I was over the moon, and we walked back home, chatting about all the changes, and the dates we would be moving. We reached the front door, and I looked around.

"What's up baby girl?" He asked.

"I'll be there in a sec dad, I think I got something in my shoe" I pretended to limp to prove my point. I knew _someone_ had been following us, and had heard everything that was said...

"All right, well don't be too long" He shut the door behind him, and I instantly turned, seeing Donnie in the shadows near me.

"Oh Doooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnniiie!" I ran over, and he opened his arms for me to jump into, a big grin across his face.

This was possibly the happiest night of my life.

 ** _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

 ** _Aaaaand...  
_**

 ** _THE END!_**

 ** _I know this chapter was longer, but I wanted it to end on a really high note!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you everyone who supported me in writing this._**

 ** _I feel so happy to have been able to write this (I LOVE DONNIE!) and if you guys like, maybe I'll try this mash up again!_**

 ** _Let me know! Oh, and as always..._**

 ** _Constructive Criticism appreciated :D  
_**


End file.
